Show Me Love
by AmberEyedGirL118
Summary: For almost 3 yrs now, all Kagome and Inuyasha have ever done is fight. Until her 18th birthday when she actually gets something she's always wanted, and flips out on Her Hanyou. What will happen now once everything starts to change? For the both of them?
1. Chapter 1: Pent Up Anger

_**Show Me Love**_

_**Part 1: Pent up Anger**_

As Kagome made her way out to the well for yet another weekend of fighting in the Feudal Era, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, Kagome saw her mother running up to her. She looked a little upset about something, making her wonder what it could be.

"Kagome," she asked looking at her daughter with a hint of sternness in her voice. "Darling, you do realize that tomorrow is you're eighteenth birthday right? And that you're having a birthday party at 6:30 tomorrow night. Where do you think you're going?"

'_Damn, I forgot about the party,' _she silently thought to herself. Her mother had made it a habit to remind her of these things as of late. With all of her exams she had to re-do in summer school from being in the Feudal Era, and from having to rush back and forth between both times, Kagome's mind had started to drift a lot. The only time she noticed that she ever could really focus was when she was listening to music. And since Souta had broken her CD player a few months ago by accident, she didn't even have that.

_"_Mom, I'm really, really sorry. You know I go there every weekend now. I completely forgot about the party," she apologized. "And you _know _how Inuyasha gets if I'm not there when I say I'm going to be there. He'll just come here and drag me back threw the well and I won't even be able to get back without a fight."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as her daughter was right yet again. Inuyasha would most likely drag her back at some point either before, during, or after her party. But she wasn't about to let him take her daughter away from her 2nd important birthday. Considering the fact that Kagome had come home crying about something on her 16th about a woman named Kikyo. She knew it had something to do with Inuyasha, but she didn't press the matter. Her daughter needed comfort, so she gave it to her.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha to come back with you? If you explain this to him maybe he might just come back with you without a fight," her mother asked innocently.

Kagome only sighed looking at the well house. She knew already what he would say, if she told him how much this meant to her and her family. She knew all he would say is one simple word.

"Feh!" and then a growl would most likely follow.

Sighing yet again, she looked at her mother with sad eyes. She still couldn't understand why she kept going back at this point. Inuyasha had said years ago that he wanted to go with Kikyo to hell. And he was still pretty mean to her from time to time about stupid things. Sango had told her just to ignore his rudeness and just take him as he was. In truth, she did, but her hanyou was just always breaking her heart more and more. And she couldn't deny it anymore, that it hurt a lot.

Kagome looked at her mother and numbly nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll make sure to tell him that I need to be home by…," she paused and made a circular gesture with her hands.

"I want you home at midnight tonight by the latest. You're grandfather has something he wants to give you and he's very excited about it. So, I'm begging you, _please_, be home before that time," she begged clasping her hands together up to her chin.

Now that had caught her interest. '_Gramps has a gift for me? I wonder what it is this time.'_ she nodded yet again, but this time, with a smile on her face. Her grandfather always gave her strange gifts on her birthdays. Oh well, at least if Inuyasha upsets her this year, she'll have something to laugh about when she comes home.

Giving her mother a tight hug and kissing her cheek, Kagome headed towards the well house. As she opened the door it creaked loudly, sending shivers down her spine. Looking around the old well house, she noticed something glisten in the corner where the sunlight barely touched. Curious, she walked over to the spot carefully and bent down.

What she found shocked her. It was an old black onyx pendant in the shape of a natural crystal. Turning it back around in the light, it gave off a warm red shine. The crystal seemed to give off a lot of colors all at once to be honest. But it seemed to mostly be a blood red that reflected off of the walls of the old well house.

'_Hmm…, I wonder where you came from. I guess I'll ask Grandpa when I come home tonight. Maybe he'll know where you came from.'_

As Kagome stood up, she put the gorgeous pendant in her pocket and ran over to the well. Swinging her legs over the edge, she jumped in. The bright blue light encased her as she fell deeper into the well. After doing this for three years, it still made her think of the first time she ever traveled to the Feudal Era. How scared she was at first, but then over time it became her second home. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede, were like another family to her. Sango was the sister she never had, always there to talk to her, and in the same, that's what Kagome had been to her. With all of the hardships they had all been through over the years, Sango was there and had the second most painful story than all of them. She lost her father, her brother, and everyone in her village. The only one she still had left was Kirara, her cat demon friend and companion for almost her whole life. Miroku had it rough too. The wind tunnel which was located on his right palm was a curse from Naraku from three generations ago. And if they didn't defeat Naraku soon, Miroku might me in an empty grave within the next few years.

Sango was still in denial, but Kagome could see that she was in love with Miroku. She had to just laugh at it sometimes now when she saw them together. Miroku's hand would just start to wander, Sango would not be looking, and then about ten seconds later…SLAP!

Miroku could be in total pain from the hits he took daily, but, he would always wear a smile afterwards.

'_I'm seriously starting to think Miroku's into some form of S&M,' _she thought to herself. Letting a few giggles escape before the light faded away to reveal the sky above. Kagome could hear the birds chirping in the trees and she could also hear her friends laughing and obviously playing with little Shippo.

Shippo, the sweet little fox youkai that she had pretty much adopted as her son. She loved the little kitsune as much as his own mother would have had she still been alive. And by now, Kagome thought of herself as his mother. About a year before, he had asked her if he could call her his mother from now on, and she had happily accepted.

Kaede, was the grandmother she had never had. She knew how much the old woman had gone through in the past by the stories she had told all of them. From losing her sister; '_Stupid clay bitch,'_ Kagome grumbled to herself grabbing at the stones in the well; to having to take her sister's place at such a young age as the priestess of the village, and to having to pretty much take care of all of them whenever they were all injured.

And then last but not least. Inuyasha. The half demon who had stolen her heart so many years ago and still held it to this day. Yup, the arrogant, rude, selfish, pigheaded, two timing hanyou.

Reaching the top of the well Kagome pulled herself over the edge and dropped her bag on the ground getting her friends attention. Shippo turned his head and smiled widely.

"Mommy!" he yelled running over to her happily and jumping into her arms." I missed you! Please don't leave for so long again! Please?"

Kagome laughed, hugging her little boy. When she had told her mother that she had now had a grandson, her mother hit the kitchen floor and was out for two hours. Poor mom. When she finally came to Kagome explained everything and ended up having to make dinner, because her mother had to lie down for a while.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but I can't stay. I have to leave before midnight tonight or else my mother is going to-"

"Exscuse me!?" Inuyasha bellowed from behind her, making her jump. "You are _not_ going _anywhere_! We've missed an entire week of hunting for the jewel shards and all you can think about is going back home!? _I don't think so!"_

Kagome sent a death glare to the growling voice behind her and gently put Shippo down. Walking over to the hanyou flexing her fists, and also trying to keep most of her anger at bay. His attitude was _really _starting to piss her off.

"Inuyasha, I have no choice."

"Bullshit."

"Oh really?" she answered sarcastically. "Then why don't you go through that well and explain to my mother the _why _of how come I can't return home tonight? It should make her really, really, _really _happy."

"What's so important about tonight?" he scoffed.

Kagome glared at him with utter hatred burning in her eyes at this point. _'Does he not remember that tomorrow's my birthday? Does he really not care?'_

"Look Inuyasha, I _have_ to be home tonight. So you'll have to deal with what I'm giving you and just shut up," she said with an icy edge to her voice.

He glared at her. '_Why the hell is she acting like this? She's normally a little nicer to me even if we are fighting. I don't get it.' _

Inuyasha stepped forward, right in front of her. And glared down at her. Looking straight into her eyes and catching everything coming off of those ocean blue depths he loved so much. He had to admit, she was beautiful, even when she was angry at him. But it seemed like Kagome was more upset than usual.

"Why is it so important that you go back tonight? It's not like it's you're birthday or anything like that, so why are you insisting that you must go back?" he said a little harsher than he had originally intended.

That was the final straw for her. He really had forgotten about her birthday. Turning around, she walked over to the others and told them to leave. Shippo wanted to protest, but thought better of it and knew what was going to happen. He could see the look in his mother's eyes, and knew flat out what she was going to do. Giving her a quick hug, Shippo ran after the others. '_This is going to be really, really, really bad. I hope Mommy's okay afterwards,'_ the little kit thought to himself making sure he was out of hearing range.

As he ran into Kaede's hut, he started to think about certain things he dare not say out loud. Inuyasha was always so mean and cruel to Mommy. He always made her cry and always made her leave. He wished that he was stronger and a lot bigger so he could protect her from this pain, but he knew why his mother put up with all of the mental abuse and pain. She loved Inuyasha, and he knew that this would never change.

"Shippo, is something wrong child?" Kaede spoke softly to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Shippo sighed looking at the old woman with pain in his eyes. "Why is Inuyasha such a jerk to Mommy? All she ever is, is nice to all of us, and all Inuyasha ever does is make her sad. I know it's Mommy's birthday tomorrow," he said looking around at all of the people in the hut and motioning with his hand. "We all do, and he doesn't even remember at all."

The old woman sighed. For an eight year old, Shippo was very smart and understanding of his adopted mother's feelings. Miroku and Sango were listening as well to the child. And they understood exactly why he was so upset.

"Inuyasha only knows how to be mean and cruel, the only time he's even somewhat nice is when she brings him food from her time. And even then, he still manages to be a jerk. I don't understand why she puts up with it," he raged slightly pulling on his hair. "I'm so tired of seeing Mommy cry because of him!"

Sango stood up and walked over to Shippo, pulling him into her arms. Shippo had become like another little brother to her, after Kohaku was turned to dust last year after having his jewel shard removed from his shoulder. It had been the worst day of her life, not only because Kohaku's life had ended, but because she was the one who had removed the jewel from his back. The memory still haunted her. But Shippo somehow had managed to heal her broken heart and became another little brother to her.

" I know how you feel, Shippo. Inuyasha can be cruel and sometimes downright mean to Kagome, but you know he cares for her," she sighed rubbing his back gently. "He just doesn't know how to show it, that's all."

Shippo looked up at Sango, the woman who was more like a sister than anyone had ever been to him. As he snuggled a little deeper into her chest, he cried softly.

"She's going to leave us one of these days if he keeps acting like this. I know she will," he whispered as he started to fall asleep.

_Back at the well….._

After everyone was gone, Kagome turned on the hanyou, the man she secretly loved, and glared at him. Inuyasha stood there, with his arms folded in his fire rat kimono, and glared right back. Preparing himself to be sat possibly to death.

But what was coming was so much worse than he had ever imagined.

"Well?" he said looking at the woman he secretly loved more than life it's self. "Why are you going back?"

That was when Kagome did the unthinkable. Slowly she walked up to him, staring into his golden sunset eyes, and slapped him as hard as she could.

Inuyasha was in total shock. He expected to be sat by Kagome, but she had **never** hit him before. Touching his cheek with his clawed fingers, he felt the light stinging sensation still on the left side of his face. As he looked into her eyes, which were now collecting tears, he just stood there, staring at her. And that's when the anger in her eyes finally came out into words that he never thought he'd hear her say.

"You are such a fucking asshole, Inuyasha! I can't believe you sometimes!" she screamed in his face, making his ears fold down to the sides of his head." Tomorrow _is _ my birthday. But you wouldn't know that because all you fucking care about is that bitch Kikyo, and going to hell with her! If you actually had a fucking brain in that thick skull of yours you would see how much _I _care about you. But no, all that I am to you is a fucking jewel shard detector. You don't give a shit if you hurt my feelings or make me cry! You can't even remember when my fucking birthday is! So guess what, I _am_ going home! I have a birthday party tomorrow, and my grandfather has something he wants to give me tonight. But I think I'll leave _now!_ Because I'm just so sick and tired of _your _fucking attitude and immaturity!"

As Kagome turned around to grab her bag, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of after her outburst. He blocked her way to the well. As she walked up to him, Inuyasha growled at her.

"Get out of my way! I want to go home!" she hissed.

"No," he said calmly. "We need to-"

"Fuck you, Inuyasha. I'm so tired of talking to someone who doesn't give a shit about me. So move out of my way."

Kagome tried to push him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. So backing up, she glared at him again.

"I said move."

"…"

"I said fucking move out of my way you asshole!" she screamed.

He stared at her straight in the eyes, hiding his hurt the best he could. But at this point, Inuyasha was almost in tears. He knew he didn't know how to express his feelings for her, but he never thought a fight between the two of them would _ever_ get this bad.

"Kagome-"

"Grr! That's it!" she yelled. "**SIT!!!!!!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As Inuyasha heard the word escape from her lips the loudest she had ever shouted it, the pull of the rosary yanked him to the ground a lot harder than usual. Causing him to lose consciousness.

Kagome's tears spilled from her eyes as she ran to the well. Before she jumped in, she looked once more at her hanyou, lying on the ground. She almost wanted to feel bad for him, but decided against it and jumped over the edge of the well.

_500 years in the future…._

Kagome rubbed her swollen eyes as best she could. She knew that they were most likely red and puffy from crying so much. All of her raw emotions had come out in one, big, blow. '_Inuyasha's probably very mad with me now,' _she sighed thinking to herself. As she began to pull herself up out of the well, she heard her little brother talking on his cell phone to his girlfriend, Hitomi. Kagome had to giggle at this. Those two had been together since her and Inuyasha had helped him tell her how he felt.

'_Inuyasha….'_

Shaking him from her thought's, Kagome pulled herself over the top of the well. Souta, looking at her from the stairs. Spoke into his cell phone smiling, then hung it up.

"Hey sis," he said running over to her smiling at first. But then he noticed her eyes and looked at her worried. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Kagome rubbed her eyes one last time as she looked at her little brother.

"I'm fine, Souta. Don't worry about me, okay?" she said smiling weakly. "Me and Inuyasha just got into another fight, that's all."

Souta knew by now not to press the matter with his sister. Whenever she mentioned Inuyasha and she looked like she had been crying, he knew better than to ask.

"Okay, so, are you staying home then? I need to go and get something at the mall for Hitomi. Want to go with me?" he said smiling.

Kagome smiled at her little brother. She knew how much he hated the mall. But he knew she needed to blow off some steam and cheer up. Nodding her head, she ran into the house to quickly change.

Upon finding a pair of torn, tight faded black jeans, a lavender spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of black sneakers, she was downstairs and grabbing her keys. Souta was waiting by the stairs leading down to the busy Tokyo streets. Kagome smiled, checking to make sure she had her wallet and I.D.

"Come on, brat," she yelled running past him.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!"

"You are to me," she laughed racing to her car. After jumping into the driver's side she turned the engine on and waited for her brother. After he managed to drag himself to his side of the car and pull himself into the seat, Kagome pulled her hair up into a messy bun and started to pull away from the side walk.

_4 hours later…._

"I am _never _going with you to the mall again," Souta proclaimed as he dragged himself up the stairs to the shrine. " Not only am I broke now, but my legs are killing me from walking everywhere."

" Souta, you're 14. You shouldn't have a problem walking around for a few hours," she retorted back to him.

" Well, I _am _getting old," he said with a smirk.

" Baka," she smiled.

As they entered the house, Kagome noticed that her mother was not home. But she could feel her grandfather's aura somewhere in the house. Running upstairs, she found him sitting on her bed smiling.

"Hello, my little one," he said warmly. "Did you two have fun at the mall?"

Kagome laughed lightly at his words.

"Gramps, I'm not that little anymore. But yes, I did have fun," she said plopping down next to him.

" Kagome, since this is your second most important birthday. I decided to get you something I know you would like and most definitely use. Your mother gave me a few ideas and I went ahead and bought the necessary items for you."

With that, the old Higurashi pointed to Kagome's desk. And as she turned her gaze to look at where he was pointing, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.

'Oh, my, god.'

"Grandpa……"


	2. Chapter 2: A Hanyou's Thoughts

_**Part 2: Thought's of a Hanyou**_

As Inuyasha began to regain consciousness, he looked around to find Shippo glaring at him inches away.

"You're such a baka, Inuyasha," the little kitsune growled at him. "I can't believe you forgot what tomorrow was. And now she most likely is not going to come back for a whole week. Are you happy now?"

Inuyasha was a little surprised by Shippo's attitude towards him. The little kit knew this happened a lot. Kagome would end up going home, but then she would always return.

'_I hope she come's back this time,' _he silently thought to himself. Now, he really felt like and asshole, Kagome was right.

"Keh, she'll come back for you runt," he said sounding like his old self. Putting on the tough act was all he knew how to do. Being kind and loving only showed weakness in the demon world. So he had to act like he didn't care. But, that was the hard part about having a human heart, because, he did care. "She wouldn't leave just because of me. You're her son now. So you do hold seniority over me. So get over yourself," he added gruffly.

But Shippo still glared at him.

"If you weren't so stupid, you'd actually see that _I'm not_ the only reason she comes back!" he yelled at the hanyou. He knew he couldn't say it out loud, but his mind was screaming at the man in front of him. '_She's in love with you! And all you can do is think about Kikyo ! A woman who is bound to death and tragedy! A woman who doesn't laugh like my Mommy! A woman who can't smile and make you feel better like my Mommy can! And a woman who never wanted you as you are, like Mommy does!'_

Inuyasha stared at Shippo, trying to read what the little pain was trying to say, but unfortunately, he wasn't a mind reader. So he just brushed him off.

"I'm going to go back and get her. And then I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," he said almost too softly for his liking.

"Wait!," someone shouted from off in the distance. "Inuyasha, hold on a second!"

Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku and Sango running along the path to the well. He sighed. Knowing already what they were going to say to him. Thinking fast, he decided to run into his forest. Blocking out their shouts as he ran, he found himself feeling very hurt. Kagome's words had really hurt him this time. They had known each other for three years now. And that was the first time he had ever heard her swear and scream at him like that. And the way she had sat him this time was different from all of the other times. This time it was to get away from him.

Jumping into a rather tall tree, he sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest. Making sure there was no one else around, he softly cried into his kimono. This was the only time he would allow his emotions to show, when he was completely alone. The pain he was feeling in his chest was something close to unbearable anguish. He felt lower than he had the last time they had fought.

'_I love her, I know I do. But why can't I just bring myself to tell her? Am I really that afraid of being rejected by her? Do I seriously want her to know?,'_ he thought yet again. These questions had been plaguing him for months. And every time Kikyo came by with new information about Naraku, he felt like things were just getting worse. He had told Kikyo he wasn't going to hell with her under _any _circumstances now. He had told her he had found his reason to live, and that she would need to accept it.

She hadn't been all too happy. But she still wanted to help him the best she could. Now the only reason she would return was to tell Inuyasha of new information.

'_Kagome, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot it was your birthday tomorrow. How am I going to make this up to her now? She's probably still angry with me and might not want to even talk to me.'_

That's when he thought of something. '_I could always get her something. I know I've never given her anything, but maybe it might help if I tried a new approach.'_

As he sat there a few more moments and thought, a smile came to his face. '_I know,' _ he thought to himself smiling a real smile. _' I know what I can get her.'_

With that, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and started running.

_2 hours later…._

Everyone had gotten tired of waiting for Inuyasha to return about an hour ago, so now they were sitting in Kaede's hut, eating lunch. Shippo was still angry at the hanyou, but decided it would just be worthless to talk some sense into him. He hated how sometimes he saw Inuyasha as a second parent, but he couldn't help it. The hanyou just reminded him of a father at some points in time. But right now, he really hated him.

"Child, ye must eat something," Kaede spoke sounding a little worried. " What would ye's mother think if her son was getting sick from not eating?"

Shippo sighed, she had a very good point. So he decided to just pick up his rice and soup and just start eating.

_Back at the well….._

Inuyasha looked around the well and sniffed the air. _' Good, they left about an hour ago, now's my chance to leave before they get back.'_ smirking to himself, Inuyasha jumped into the well. As the blue light encased his body as he fell through time, more thought's came to his mind.

'_I wonder what Kagome is doing right now?… I hope she's not crying. It would be my fault if she is… Man, I really have it bad for her don't I? I never even felt this way towards Kikyo. And I hate the fact that I'm still too scared to tell her. I want s many things right now. But, I have to wait until we defeat that son of a bitch, Naraku. I would rather prefer _not_ to repeat history. And that asshole will make sure to hurt her in order to get to me if he knew how I felt for her. I just know he would.'_

As the light faded and his feet touched the ground, Inuyasha looked up into the darkness of the well house. Jumping out, he sniffed the air, and found Kagome's scent, but it was faint.

_'I guess she's not here. It smells like she left here and went down the steps into something with a lot of metal, and left…..,' _he thought to himself. Sighing, he went up to the front door of the house, and let himself in. Mrs. Higurashi was standing in the kitchen, cleaning dishes.

"Hello," Inuyasha's voice boomed in the silence of the house.

Mrs. Higurashi jumped, dropping the dish she had been wiping dry. As it fell to the floor, Inuyasha dived for it, catching it just before it hit the ground. But the same couldn't be said for his head meeting the cabinet door, hard.

"Oww," he growled trying to get up. "That fuc-"

"Language!" she yelled slapping him in the head with the towel she had been using. Inuyasha jumped up and handed her they plate. Rubbing his sore head, he sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her to finish.

While he waited, more thought's plagued his mind about Kagome. Staring out the window, he started to daydream about her, which made him smile. He had so many plans for them once they had finished their hunt for the jewel shards. He figured that since he was going to stay a half demon now, since he had accepted it, he would wish for him and Kagome to have a real life together.

Then he found himself sighing yet again. _' That's even if she wants you, moron.' _

Mrs. Higurashi noticed how far off and distant Inuyasha looked right then and there. Setting her last clean dish down, she walked over to the hanyou that had become a part of their family years ago. She knew no matter how bad he could be, he was still a good person. He just had other things to worry about, and she somehow knew most of those things were about her daughter. But she would never say anything along those lines to either of them. Because in all honesty, they were **both** too stubborn.

Sitting down at the table across from the hanyou, Mrs. Higurashi handed him a cup of tea. He gladly took it from her and took a small sip before setting it down.

"So, I take it you and Kagome got into another fight?" she asked in her warm gentle voice.

Inuyasha looked down at his cup, gently scratching his claws over the sides of it. The amount of pain in his eyes shocked the woman in front of him. She had never seen him so tormented before. Reaching over the table, she grabbed his hand in hers, making him look up at her instantly.

"Inuyasha," she said sounding worried. "You can trust me. Tell me what happened."

Inuyasha knew allowing this woman to know his feelings was probably **not **a good idea. But she reminded him so much of his mother when she looked at him like that. He hated it, but maybe talking about it was better than keeping everything inside even longer. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Just promise me you won't hit me again," he began, removing his hand from hers. "Some of the things Kagome said to me today where kinda along the lines of things you've never heard her say."

The woman in front of him stiffened slightly at hearing this. But after a moment nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

Inuyasha began with his fight with Kagome that had started it all that day. Mrs. Higurashi appeared to look a little upset about her daughter's choice of words towards the young man in front of her, but she held her tongue. Kagome had never been so angry about anything in her entire life as far as she knew. But maybe today had just been the final straw for her daughter's patience. She felt bad for the hanyou sitting in front of her. And could feel how sad he was just by looking in his eyes.

After a moment he looked away from the woman, trying to hold back his tears. He hated to actually **want** to cry. But that wouldn't stop his feelings from showing. And he knew that they were exposed in his eyes.

"I'm such an idiot," he began again slowly. "I should have remembered that tomorrow was her birthday. But I was just being an ass to her. I never thought Kagome could get _that_ mad at me. Yeah, I was expecting to be sat, but everything she said to me…," he said lowering his head. " What she said was right. I'm cold, I'm cruel, and I'm just a flat out jerk to her. I'm surprised she didn't snap on me earlier."

That's when his own tears refused to stay hidden, and they slowly fell down his cheeks. As they splashed on the table, Inuyasha heard the harsh squeak of a chair moving in front of him. Before he could even look up, he was in someone's arms. His body stiffened instinctively, but slowly relaxed after a moment. Mrs. Higurashi gently soothed the hanyou in her arms by rubbing his back and shhing him. As Inuyasha cried, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Crying was normally a sign of weakness to him, but by the fact that he was crying, and feeling a little bit better. He guessed it was okay to do once in a while. Just to let his pain out.

'_Keh, I guess this is why Kagome always cries. It helps her stay sane,' _Inuyasha thought as more tears fell down his face, making his eyes burn.

After what seemed like forever, his tears finally stopped. As he wiped his eyes which felt like they were raw, he looked at Mrs. Higurashi. Her smile was warm and kind. But he knew he most likely looked like hell.

"Feeling better now?" she asked.

He nodded his head numbly at her. And began to get to get up.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked with a shaky voice. Looking at her, he spoke with a begging tone in his voice that she knew she had to heed. "Please, please don't tell Kagome about this. I'll never hear the end of it from her."

Mrs. Higurashi only smiled at him. She knew he never cried, from what her daughter had told her about him. But she knew this little meeting between them was to stay private. Nodding her head, she walked over to Inuyasha, and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry dear, you can trust me," she said warmly. " This is our secret, and it will stay that way."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, and smiled. He was so glad he could talk to someone about his problems, and not have to worry about someone finding out about it. Looking at the older Higurashi, he did one of the boldest things he had done in a while. He hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Pulling back, he noticed how much her scent was like Kagome's. and how much he really did miss her. But after today. He guessed that his miko was in no mood to see him for about a week. Sadly, he folded his ears to his head, and backed up.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head at the older woman. As he went to turn around, someone grabbed his wrist. Turning around, he looked at her. She had a sparkle to her eyes that he could not identify.

"Isn't tomorrow your human night, Inuyasha?" she asked, still holding his wrist.

He chuckled. He knew where this was going.

"Yes, it is," he said lightly. " Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking," she began with another smile on her face. "Why don't you stay for the party? I bet it would make Kagome happy that you were here, and it would also give you two a chance to talk without having other issues on your mind. Kagome has told me about pretty much everything that's going on in the Feudal Era, and I can understand how hard it would be for you two to actually talk about something without someone else using it against you."

Inuyasha thought about what she was proposing. It sounded like it would be a good idea. But then he thought _'What if she sits me in my human form?' _He shuddered at the thought, knowing that it would most likely kill him if he was human. But, maybe dying for the sake of saying I'm sorry was worth it. But the other matter was his clothes. Kagome had always told him to stay out of sight simply because of the way he was dressed. Saying that people in her time never dressed like that, unless it was Halloween.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed his nervousness. And asked what would be so bad about going to the party.

Inuyasha pointed at the beads around his neck and then at the clothes he wore. Knowing all too well how Kagome would react to him being there the way he was.

Knowing what he was saying without words, Mrs. Higurashi just smiled shaking her head. As she walked into the living room, she grabbed Inuyasha's baseball cap, and dropped it on his head.

"Come on dear, we're going to make sure you fit in at this party…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Grandpa…"

As Kagome's jaw dropped, her grandfather chuckled. He knew she would like this, she had been talking about getting one for years now.

There, sitting on her desk with a green bow over it, was a band new lap top, sound system, and iPod. Kagome walked over to her desk and touched the items that were there, with awe in her eyes. Looking closer, she found the iPod was a green nano plus (pretty much meaning instead of holding 1,000 songs it can hold 2,000), the laptop was a Dell Inspiron 1501 (**a/n: I have one and it's a great lap top. :D **) with extra hardware space, and the sound system was for her nano. Tears collected in her eyes as she looked at her grandfather, who was still smiling at her with a hint of a devilish grin on his face. Kagome ran at him and hugged him very tightly.

"Thank you!" she shrieked in happiness. " Gramps, you're the best! I've always wanted one of these!"

The old man laughed as she continued her rampage of hugs and kisses to his cheeks. Her mother had said to him not to bother looking for the pendant that he had lost so many years ago. No matter what powers it supposedly had, _this _is what his granddaughter wanted more than anything. So, taking some of the money he had put aside months ago, he went ahead and ordered these things for her. Knowing she would be happy.

"You're welcome, my child," he chuckled as she hugged him yet again. "This is what your mother said you would want. So I went ahead and bought it for you."

Kagome pulled away and smiled at him. This little old man had made her bad day turn into the best day of her life within seconds.

"Oh yes, by the way Kagome," he stated sitting up and having her sit next to him. "Your mother called me about an hour ago to tell me that Inuyasha was here. And is with your mother right now."

Kagome's heart stopped within a matter of seconds. _' Inuyasha's with mom? Why?'_ Pulling her thought's back to reality, she almost growled at the mention of the hanyou. She was still mad at him for being such a jerk to her earlier that day. All she wanted to do was sit him until he couldn't breathe any longer.

Noticing the look of malice on her face, the older Higurashi put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Darling, he came here to apologize," he stated looking her in the eyes. " Your mother refused to give me the details, but from what she _would_ tell me, he was very hurt."

'_Oh please, that baka doesn't know the meaning of the word hurt,'_ she thought bitterly to herself. But then again, she did feel a little bit bad about how she had spoken to him. She knew Inuyasha couldn't help but be a jerk. It was just his personality.

The old man just sighed. He knew from what his daughter _had_ told him was that Inuyasha was very sorry, and was now shopping with her in order to be dressed properly for Kagome's birthday party. But he knew better than to say anything along those lines to his granddaughter right now. She would have to talk to Inuyasha and cool things over between themselves from there.

"Well, I'll leave you alone right now so you can set up your new toy," he said winking at her with a smile. " Your mother told me that she'd be back in a few hours, so to tell you just to relax and play with your computer."

Kagome looked at the old man, smiled, and nodded. Whatever Inuyasha was doing with her mother, it sure had her confused. But she figured she might as well check out her computer and see what she could do with it. Putting her thoughts of Inuyasha aside, for now at least; Kagome clicked open the clasp on her computer, and turned it on.

As the screen loaded up, she found herself smiling as the opening screen came up, asking for a password. There was only one name she could think of that no one would even think about typing into her brand new computer, unless it was Sango, Miroku, or even little Shippo.

As she glanced at the keys, she found the caps lock key, hit it, and slowly began to type her password.

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_About 2 hours later…._

Inuyasha dragged himself up the stairs to the shrine. He was so tired from 'shopping' as Mrs. Higurashi had called it. And the clothes he was now wearing made him feel a little awkward. Looking down at himself he was wearing a strange pair of blue pants called jeans, a black, skin tight shirt with no sleeves, and a red, button down shirt which he had left open. He found the material soft and in a strange way, comfortable. The 'shoes' he had been wearing were now in the bag along with the other clothes Mrs. Higurashi had bought him. She had told them that if wearing them hurt, he could always go barefoot, which he gladly did. His clawed toes, which he planned on cutting back now, kept hurting in the shoes.

He was truly amazed by the things he had seen that day. The metal contraption called a car, the many different food items he had smelled, but most of all, how many demons still existed in this world.

Mrs. Higurashi had explained to Inuyasha, that Kagome was still oblivious to these things. And she told him to keep it that way until the time was right to tell her. Most of the demons of this age period were kind and had evolved from the kinds they had known back in the warring states era.

He promised to keep his mouth shut, as long as she did in return.

As he walked up the stairs, Inuyasha dropped his bags in the living room on the couch. His ears twitched, hearing something coming from upstairs.

_'Kagome?'_

As his curiosity got to him, Inuyasha headed up the stairs and stood in front of Kagome's door. Opening it slightly, what he saw had him in total awe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I have a funny feeling everyone is going to hate me soon with my cliff hangers aren't they? Oh well, just be thankful I have a great imagination and that I type REALLY fast.**

**Well, let me know what you think. This is my first story I've put up. And I'm still new to this. So don't be too harsh. **

**Oh yeah, and since I forgot to put it up in the first Chapter, I don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did :.(**

**Well, Ta Ta for now:P**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

**Part 3: I'm Sorry**

As Inuyasha slowly cracked open the door, what he saw before him was a site he would always treasure. Kagome was laying on her stomach with her legs in the air, and her elbows propped up holding her upper body slightly off the bed. She was wearing tight torn black jeans, and a skin tight lavender tank top. Her hair was pulled up into what she referred to as a ' messy bun', but Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her backside. Which was directly in his line of sight.

_'Damn, she looks really good,'_ he thought as he felt his pulse increase. He hated it when she wore her school uniform all of the time. In his opinion it left nothing to the imagination. But this, this was close to borderline torture for him. She just looked so beautiful. '_Shit, I 'm acting like Miroku.'_ Smacking himself mentally, he listened to the sound he heard her making. His heart stopped beating when he realized what it was.

Kagome was singing.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  


Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back in shock. He had never even thought for a second that she could sing. Let alone like that. Her voice almost matched the other woman's perfectly, but her voice was richer, and more lovely.

_  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Kagome jumped up suddenly, making Inuyasha shut the door slightly, but she hadn't noticed him there. Her voice carried the song more from her heart as she walked around the room, singing a little higher as she walked._  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand  
_

Inuyasha was in a trance listening to her voice. He couldn't believe that this was Kagome singing so beautifully. His Kagome. As he watched her, she walked over to the area of her room where he could not see her. Rushing down the stairs as quietly as he could, he ran outside. And sat in the tree next to her window, knowing she couldn't see him, and continued to watch and listen to her.

_  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see_

Kagome, unbeknownst to her, walked over to her peg board, and looked at some of her pictures. Finding one of Inuyasha, she found herself singing to it looking at him. She wished she could do it in person. She loved to sing. But she never had in front of anyone from the Feudal Era. As she walked over to her window, she opened it, and started singing into the night.

_  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand  
_

Inuyasha stared at her. Thankful that she didn't see him there for one thing, but also in total awe. He realized then, that he loved her even more. And he realized how badly he wanted to tell her. But he knew that he couldn't. Not until it was safe, history was his reason, and he really hated it right now.

_  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by._

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

As the song died out, Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. Moving her fingers over the keys, she touched the download button. And waited for it to finish.

Inuyasha decided as she sat down to jump out of the tree. As he slowly walked into the house, he leaned against the wall leading upstairs. He was still in some form of shock. He had never imagined that Kagome could sing like that. Not ever had it crossed his mind. But then again, she never sang around any of them. It must have been something she loved to do alone, or at least not around him.

Sighing, he walked upstairs. Kagome and himself seemed to be the only one's left awake in the house. But he knew how late it was. And he knew how everyone else in this house were. Souta most likely had soccer practice tomorrow morning, and Gramps was most likely going to clean the entire shrine, along with Mrs. Higurashi's help.

Walking over to Kagome's door, he did something he had never done before. He actually knocked.

Kagome was a little startled by someone knocking on her door at this time of night. But figured it was her mother just checking on her, and probably going to tell her to lower her music and go to bed. Jumping up, she walked over to the door, and opened it. What was in front of her, made her jaw drop.

It was Inuyasha, in modern era clothing. Her eyes went from the top of his head, his adorable dog ears, to his amazing golden eyes, all the way to the clothes he was wearing. She almost couldn't believe how good he looked. And she hated the fact that she really wasn't as mad at him as she should have been anymore.

"C-can I come in?" he stuttered looking away from her with a blush on his face. He hated the fact that he was so weak when it came to her. But he knew that he had to be nice. He wanted things to be right between them.

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds, wondering why he was being so polite all of the sudden. This wasn't like him. But she figured, maybe he was afraid of her at that moment. After all of the things she had said to him earlier that day, anyone would be afraid of her.

"Yeah," she breathed almost silently. She opened the door more, but he just stayed there. Slowly she walked over to her bed and moved her computer to the desk. As she sat down, Inuyasha entered her room cautiously. "Well?"

Inuyasha pulled her chair from her desk over and sat down in it backwards. Folding his arms over the top of it, he looked up at her. The obvious pain in his eyes shocked her. She had to resist the urge to touch the side of his face. She felt powerless staring at him, and it was when he spoke to her she felt like the bad guy.

"Kagome, I know I'm not very good at apologies, but I do believe I own you one," he stated. Sighing, he continued. "Or in my case, I owe you about a thousand. I feel like an ass for forgetting your birthday, again. And making you cry, again, because of me. I feel like that's all I ever do lately. And yet you still stay by my side. Sometimes, I don't know why you do. Some day's I wonder why you just won't leave me like everyone else has. But then I feel better, knowing that you're still there. Being my friend and caring for me. It's just I have a hard time when you're gone. To be honest, it drive's me crazy."

" Ever since you adopted Shippo, he's always yelling at me, saying that _I'm_ the reason you leave so much. And then I have to deal with the monk and his issues with Sango. And then Kaede saying that I should try and be nicer to you so you won't leave as much. But I can't deal with all of their shit and still expect to stay sane. And when you finally do come back and things start to be the way they use to, you have to leave. I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to handle anything with you not there. Basically, what I'm trying to say is…. I guess… I."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his composure in front of her. He was very shaky and scared. He didn't know how to say the words that had been plaguing him for hours now. Finally, he looked at her again, but this time, he didn't bother to hide the tears in his eyes. As they gently flowed down his face, he stared at her with all of his heart.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But I need you. You're all that's kept me sane for three years now. And I can't handle the thought of losing you because of who I am. I'm sorry."

Kagome stared at the hanyou in total shock. Was he really crying? And it was about a stupid fight. But then, she thought about it, some of the things she had said to him _must _have hurt, and pretty badly. Kagome knew she was going to always have her jealousy for Kikyo in the back of her mind and heart. But right now, all she could do was snap Inuyasha out of this. Even though she had only seen him cry once, this time his emotions were all over the place. And to be honest, she was kind of scared. How could she, a human girl from the future, have broken such a warrior?

Kagome slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend. Feeling like shit herself for yelling at him the way she had. Inuyasha didn't even tense in her arms. He openly cried into her embrace, pulling her closer.

He hated how weak she was making him. But at least his secret was still a secret. She didn't know he loved her. And he planned to keep it that way, at least for now.

"I'm sorry too, Inuyasha," she said as her own tears fell from her eyes. " I never should have treated you like that."

Inuyasha pulled away and glared at her.

"No, you had _every right _to yell at me, Kagome. I was being an asshole to you. And honestly, you can sit me a hundred times if it makes you feel better. I deserve it, and you know how right I am."

Kagome laughed at that, wiping her tears away, she smiled at him. She hated how he could always make her smile when she felt bad. It sometimes surprised her.

"So, are we okay now, Kagome?" he asked wiping the last of his tears away.

Kagome nodded, smiling again.

"So," she said after they were silent for a few moments. " What's with the clothes?"

Inuyasha looked down at himself. He had completely forgotten what he was wearing.

"Oh, these?" he said pulling the red shirt off. "Your mother took me as she put it 'shopping'. She invited me to your party tomorrow, but I told her I had nothing normal from this world to wear. So she brought me to that horrifying building full of screaming children and really strange looking huts, and bought me some clothes."

Kagome laughed realizing what he was talking about. The poor guy, her mother must have taken him to the mall. By the time she had left it was starting to get very crowded. Now that she thought about it. She must have just missed him.

"Well, you look really good. I'm glad my mom found something that you were at least comfortable in," she laughed.

Inuyasha blushed a light shade of red and looked away from her quickly.

Kagome did the same. But she looked back at him, finding her eyes weren't able to turn away for very long. As Inuyasha's head was turned away, she could see all the definition in his arms as they were resting upon the top of her chair. The tanned flesh was a beautiful sight, and she found herself near the point of drooling. She wished so badly that she could touch him without having just the reason to comfort him. But, since his heart belonged to Kikyo, she knew that it would most likely never happen.

Standing up, Kagome found herself walking over to her computer. Picking it up, she walked back over to the bed and sat down with it in her lap.

"What's that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome almost wanted to laugh at the face he was making. His head was turned slightly to the left and his right eyebrow was in an arch. It looked kind of out of place on his face.

"This is my computer, Grandpa gave it to me for my birthday. It's basically a device where you can store certain things. Like music, documents, and other things."

"Com-puoot-er?" he asked yet again. He was having a hard enough time dealing with what he learned today with Mrs. Higurashi. Now he had this thing in his face. He wanted to growl out of confusion. " Wait a minute, music?" After a second he pointed to her lap top. "Was that what you were listening to before? I thought it was the radio?"

Kagome paled instantly upon hearing this. Since he had no doubt heard the music, he most likely had heard her singing.

_'Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble now,'_ he thought staring at her face, which was getting whiter by the second. Thinking fast, which for him was quite a feat to do at this time of night, Inuyasha changed the subject. " So, uh, what exactly is going to be happening at this party tomorrow?" he said chuckling weakly.

But that didn't get Kagome's mind off of what he originally said. Instead, she glared at him.

"You were spying on me again?" she hissed.

Inuyasha could feel the sweat pouring down his face like a river and he made a large gulping noise in his throat. This was **not** good.

"Um, I ah… I wasn't spying on you," he stuttered inching as close to the window as he could. But Kagome cut him off and stared down at him like he was a bug about to be squashed.

"Oh Inuyasha," she said with an evil smile and laugh to match. " Haven't I told you _not _to spy on me?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened to the side of his head in fear. He didn't know what was worse. The time he had accidentally seen Kaede at the hot springs, or the look on Kagome's face right now.

"Uhh, Kagome?.."

"Sit!"

With that, Inuyasha's face was planted into the pink carpet of Kagome's floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_20 minutes later…. _

After about four more sits, and few choice words. Kagome's rant was over. Inuyasha still laid on the floor, with his eye twitching profusely. This really hadn't been his day.

Kagome was beet red and refused to look at the hanyou lying on her floor nearly in a coma. Turning back to her computer. She browsed through more songs. Downloading what she liked, and searching other files to find more music. Her iPod was going to come in handy in the Feudal Era. From what the package had said, the battery could last for up to ten hours. The hanyou on her floor complained, still saying that he hadn't been spying on her like she thought.

"Sit!"

Within seconds, he was out cold. Kagome glared at him a few moments later as he began to snore loudly. '_It just figures,' _she thought._ ' Well, at least he's out. Hopefully for the rest of the night.'_

Sighing, she began looking for more music again. When she looked at her clock, it was almost 3am. She groaned inwardly at herself for staying up so late. She knew she had to help straighten up for the party tomorrow.

But then she smiled evilly looking down at the snoring hanyou on her floor. _' Mama will most likely put you to work. So I won't be doing much.'_

Looking though another set of files, she found something that looked very familiar to her.

_' Hmm, what's this?' _she thought. Clicking on it. The name that came up shocked her. It was her favorite song. And she was in shock because it was so rare. She barely even heard it on the radio. Clicking on it, she lowered the volume as to not wake up her sleeping, snoring hanyou. Gently pulling a quilt over him, she sat back down on he bed, listening to her song.

Kagome listened to the words, and felt herself smile at they're meaning. Looking over at her hanyou, she silently dedicated it to him.

Show Me Love, the remix, by T.a.T.u.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay, now I'm really wondering how many people want to kill me out there.**

**Ha ha ha! Well, that's too bad! Na na na na na! **

**Something shiny flies at my head and embeds itself into the wall behind me**

**;Oo**

**Okay, okay. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Just please don't hurt me?**

…

**Whew, I think I'm safe for now.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. I promise!**

**Ta Ta for now,**

**Me**


	4. Chapter 4: Compassion

_**Part 4: Compassion Where You Least Expect It**_

Inuyasha awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and warm. Looking down, he noticed that Kagome's quilt was on top of him. Pulling it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply.

_' Kagome…'_

He could never truly figure out what her scent was, but it was wonderful all the same. Every time he smelled it, he felt his demon soul calm. What was it about her scent? He knew she was Kikyo's reincarnation, but she truly did not smell like her at all.

Even when Kikyo was alive, he knew what her scent was. It was of sunflowers and herbs. He hadn't ever really liked it to begin with, now that he thought about it. But back then, he as so lonely and starving for someone to love him, that he figured that he could get use to it. But in truth. He never did.

All Kagome's scent reminded him of was Lilacs and Lavender, and that was when she just came out of the shower. But that's all he could detect. Other than that, it was just a calming, lovely scent. And he did not care if he ever truly figured it out. He was perfectly fine with it staying a mystery for the rest of his life.

As he sat up, he stretched, snapping his shoulder blades and spine back into place. And he sighed happily. _' That feels __**so**__ much better.' _Finishing off his cracking fest with a twist of his neck, wrists, and elbows, Inuyasha jumped up and fixed his jeans.

As he ran down the stairs, he sniffed the air. Kagome's scent wasn't inside the house. Running outside, he found her sitting underneath the Sacred Tree. But she didn't notice him. Looking carefully, he saw two thin white strings coming out of her ears. Her head was back against the tree, and her eyes were closed. She was smiling to herself about something.

Inuyasha could faintly hear something coming out of the strange things she had in her ears. It almost sounded like music, but it was too faint to tell. He slowly walked up to her, praying that she would see him and know that he wasn't spying on her like he had the other night. He really wasn't in the mood to be sat again, or at least today. If he was going to be human that night, he'd rather not have a massive backache from her.

Kagome glanced up at the figure approaching her from the house. Upon seeing the dog ears and long hair, she quickly turned her iPod off. As she pulled the tiny headphones out of her ears, Inuyasha sat down next to her and grabbed the device from her hands.

"What the hell is this thing?" he asked in his normal, gruff voice.

Kagome laughed, watching as he sniffed the iPod and gently shook it. He tapped the back of it with one of his claws, making a gentle clinking sound. He growled at the small device in his hands like it was an enemy, which made the miko laugh even harder.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her with a scowl on his face.

"What's so funny wench?" he hissed.

Kagome ignored the insult and just slowed herself down to giggles. She couldn't help it. He was just so funny when it came down to things in her era that he had no clue about. Taking the small device out of his grip, she slowly folded the wire of her headphones around it. After making sure it wouldn't get tangled in itself, she gently placed it in her thin, black zip-up hoody sweater pocket.

Man, her style sure had changed over the years. She wasn't into wearing skirts as much as she use to, and having her uniform on made her feel stupid most days. She was now more into wearing blacks, reds, and pretty much anything along the gothic or punk line. Some of her clothes that she use to wear she still liked, but her heart was more towards this fashion now. '_I guess after spending so much time in the Feudal Era, the death and carnage look does start to wear off on you.' _she thought.

Inuyasha stared at her, wondering what she would tell him this time. But that's when he noticed her outfit. It was very different from what she use to wear when she wasn't in her uniform.

She was wearing those same torn black jeans from the day before, but she was also wearing a thin, tight black t-shirt with a picture of a bunch of people on it, and the name _Nightwish _underneath them. (**a/n: I hope at least some of you out there know who I'm talking about. They're a great band!**) The outer long sleeved shirt she had on was also black, but it had a small flap on the back near her head. _' Wow, she looks really good in that,' _he thought to himself.

Looking at her hands, he also noticed that her nails were black. Which almost freaked him out had he not smelled the paint on them.

Kagome looked at him then and smiled.

"It's called an iPod, baka. Basically what it is, is a small device that holds music."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised a her, and she laughed. Man, how he loved her voice. Her laughter always managed to warm him. But right now, he wanted answers.

"Music?"

"Uh huh. This iPod," she stated as she pulled it out of her pocket and held it up to his face. "Can hold about 2,000 songs. My grandpa bought for me for my birthday. Along with my computer. Which is how I get the music on my iPod."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at the small green thing in her hand. Slowly, he held out his hand and waited until she gave him the 'okay' to take it. When all she did was smile at him, he pulled it out of her hand and held it in both of his, and just stared at it.

"So," he asked looking back at her. "how does this thing work?"

Kagome laughed lightly, which made his ears twitch. The richness of her voice sometimes made him want to smile at her, but he knew that would just make things awkward between them.

Slowly, Kagome unwound the headphones and placed one in each of his hands, then realized that they most likely wouldn't fit.

"Just hold those two little pieces up to your ears, they're called headphones. They're usually meant to go in your ears, but I doubt they'll fit on you like that."

Inuyasha did as he was told for once, and held the small odd contraptions up to his ears.

Kagome turned her iPod on, luckily it was paused. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear her favorite song and possibly figure out her feelings for him. Hitting the back button, she scrolled along until she came across one of her favorite bands. And since she was wearing a t-shirt right now with them on it, Inuyasha could put a face to the artist. And at least then she wouldn't be explaining who they were to him.

As the song began, Kagome lowered the volume, knowing her hanyou's sensitive ears would probably hurt if she kept it up as high as she used it.

Inuyasha listened quietly as a bunch of sounds filled his ears. He wouldn't deny that they were strange, but he somehow liked them. He would have to ask Kagome what these other sounds were once this song was done.

_They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.  
_

Inuyasha was a little shocked at hearing a woman's voice come out so perfectly through the strange 'headphones' as Kagome had called them. But now he was too interested to ask questions. All he wanted to do now was listen to this song.

_  
They marched him to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be._

Inuyasha had a hard time believing what he was hearing. This woman's voice was amazing. She sounded like an angel almost from darkness. But it was just such a beautiful song, even though it was a sad one.__

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, getting trapped in the song he was hearing. Without his knowing it, he started to move his head to the beat. As if he felt the woman's voice in his soul.__

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took on such a look of joy on his face. He really liked the song. She almost giggled when his head started to move towards the beat and his eyes closed. But she had to admit, he did have some rhythm. She watched as his claws started to move to the song as well. All she did was smile.__

Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he heard the woman sing that verse. _' Wow, that's a fucking powerful voice.' _he thought. __

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away. 

As the song faded out and stopped, Kagome hit the pause button and stared at Inuyasha. He looked at her and smiled. Which almost scared her. Inuyasha never smiled at her like that.

"I liked it," he said softly to her. As he handed her back the headphones, Inuyasha thought about the song he had just heard. As the words spun around in his head, he felt his ears flatten to the side of his head. " It was really a sad, but beautiful song. It sounded like the woman who was singing it meant it with all of her heart."

Kagome wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. Inuyasha looked so serious. And the fact that he was being so deep with her about anything was a rarity. Plus, that song held a lot of meaning to her too. When she had first heard it, she had let her mother hear it, and it had made her cry.

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down. She hated feeling like this when she was with him, but she knew he would find a way to cheer her up eventually.

"Well, that song actually holds a lot of meaning to me and my mother," she said weakly.

Inuyasha's head snapped around at hearing the change in her voice. He tried to look at her, but he face was hidden by her long ebony hair. Sniffing the air, he could detect her tears slowly forming in her eyes. But this time, he could also smell her sorrow and pain. He shifted slightly uncomfortable. He hated seeing her cry, but he had a feeling she wasn't trying to.

Kagome quickly wiped her eyes, trying to rub away her tears. She knew her hanyou could most likely smell them. But she couldn't help but cry. It had always been hard on her about what had happened to her dad, but she had never told anyone. Not even her girlfriend's at school. And she had known them almost her whole life.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her hanyou, which almost shocked her yet again. He looked uncomfortable, but he also looked worried. Something else she had never expected from him. As far as she knew, the only persons he cared about was himself and Kikyo. Never her. At least not like that.

'_Maybe he's mixing us up again,'_ she thought bitterly to herself. Even though she knew in her heart it wasn't true. She had nothing else to believe when it came to him now. Anytime Kikyo was mentioned, he became defensive and distant from her. Like he was hiding something. And she knew he was.

Yet, he would never tell her what it was that he was thinking anymore when it came to that. So she just ignored it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with that same amount of worry that was written on his face.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment. '_He's really worried about me?'_

She turned her head away from him, thinking he would give up any second. But what he did next shocked her even more. She suddenly felt his clawed hand gently grasp her chin and turn it towards him. She tried to look away, but his grip was holding her in place. True, it was not enough to hurt her, but she felt odd staring at his golden eyes that actually held a form of hurt in them. He almost looked angry that she had turned away from him, but he was trying to hide it. Kagome was trying not to blush, but she wasn't winning this battle. All she did was look in those eyes she loved so much.

Inuyasha was slightly shocked at himself. Normally he would just give up after she turned away from him. But after everything that had happened yesterday, he felt that acting like a total jerk wasn't worth the effort anymore.

" Kagome," he said with a slight edge to his voice. " I didn't spill my guts to you yesterday just to have you turn away from me. Now, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Kagome was even more shocked by what he had said. _' This __**can't **__be my Inuyasha. Can it?' _

Kagome fumbled with her hands, trying to stay calm. What was he doing? This wasn't something the great Inuyasha would do, let alone with her.

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat, signaling that he was getting impatient with her stalling. Kagome glared at him with new tears forming in her eyes.

"Since when do you care how I feel?" she hissed at him. " All you ever care about is Kikyo."

"You're stalling. Now talk," he stated deflecting her words. Even though they had hurt like what she had said yesterday, he was not going to let her win this time. This time, she would say what was on her mind.

" I'll say the 's' word if you don't let me go," she hissed again at him. Thinking that would work.

But all Inuyasha did was laugh, moving a little closer to her face. His cocky grin was really making her mad.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "And look at where I'll end up."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He was right, he'd land face first in her lap, or worse, her chest. And that spell on the rosary would keep her trapped underneath him until it wore off. Another blush rushed to her already hot face.

She growled herself at his pushiness.

Inuyasha held back a laugh and kept his face straight. Kagome's growl was something he wasn't expecting, but he could laugh at her later for it. Right now, he just wanted her to talk to him.

"Please, Kags," he said. Using the nickname he rarely used for her. " Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome felt herself blush even more at the nickname. He was the only person who called her that, and it truly made her melt when she heard it. Sighing heavily, she only said one word, that made Inuyasha's eyes bulge.

"Fuck."

Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped. Yeah, she had said that word a whole bunch of times the day before, but he was still shocked to hear it come out of her mouth again.

"Exscuse me?" he asked with about as much disbelief as he felt.

Kagome sighed again. Looking into his eyes with her amazing ocean blues. Damn, he really loved her eyes. It was one of the few things that separated her from Kikyo, besides personalities.

Unlike Kikyo's emotionless, brown, muddy eyes. Kagome's reminded him of the ocean. And the amount of life she contained in them was so surprising to him some days. He wondered how so much life could exist in those eyes after everything they had been through over the years. He smiled to himself in the back of his mind. What did it matter? Even her eyes had dulled in the slightest, they still would have been beautiful to him.

" Inuyasha," she started, her voice was shaky. " Have you ever noticed how my eyes are blue, and not the normal brown like everyone else in Japan?"

Inuyasha was a little startled by her question. But nodded his response.

"Well," she sighed. " My father, he's an American. His eyes are blue like mine. And he has my hair color too. My mom met him when he was here visiting a friend, or in my case, my step dad. Souta's father."

Kagome sighed again, trying to keep her emotions from getting out of control. But she was losing the battle. Quickly. And her tears just started to flow.

" My mom fell in love with him. But she was already married to Souta's father. And she wasn't very happy with him. He never let her out of the house, and was very abusive towards her. When my father came into the picture, he would take her out, be a gentleman to her, and made her happy. My stepfather went out of town for the next few days and told my dad to keep and eye on my mom for him."

Kagome took a deep breath, as Inuyasha waited for her to finish her story.

" And he did. Just not the kind of eye my step dad was hoping for. A few months later, mom found out she was pregnant with me. My step dad was overjoyed. But my mother was terrified. Because she knew who's baby I really was. So, she called my dad. He was back in America, and had been for a few weeks. He asked my mom to get a divorce, which basically means ending a marriage, and come and live with him in the U.S."

Kagome blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness in them as she looked up at her hanyou. Who had relaxed his hand from her face and was now gently wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Well, it's safe to say mom refused. Saying that she couldn't leave the shrine and Grandpa behind. My Grandmother had just recently passed away too. So that made it even harder to leave. My dad was upset I guess. But he still talked to her, and still asked her to change her mind."

"Well, when I was born, I looked like every baby on the planet. Some hair on my head and my blue eyes. Only, my eyes stayed blue. And after I turned three, my step dad started to suspect that I wasn't his. My eye's were the dead giveaway. And it drove him crazy. He started to beat me and mom again after a while. That is, until mom was pregnant again with Souta. Then he was only beating me."

Inuyasha could feel his demon blood pulsing. Even though it should be weak today due to the new moon tonight, it felt like it wanted a way out, just to kill this man that had hurt his Kagome. His anger was growing by the second as he watched her cry and tell him of things he only thought would have happened to other people.

"Well, when Souta was born, my step dad asked for a DNA test, for the both of us. Mom was very scared and horrified from what I remember. Basically what a DNA test is, is a way to tell if you are a family member of the same family. Souta's matched dad's." Kagome lowered her head and whispered. " Mine didn't."

After taking another deep breath, she continued.

" That day, when we came home, my stepfather refused to look at me. And if he did look at me, he held the type of revulsion usually saved for the most hideous of creatures. My mom was protected for the time being. Because she had Souta to care for. But me, I had no one. That night," she shivered. " That night, when everyone was asleep, my step dad snuck into my room. And started beating me senseless, he threw me across my room, breaking my arm and a few ribs. He punched me, kicked me, and then tried to rape me."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha in shock. His eyes were flashing red. She quickly threw her arms around him and held on tight.

"I'm fine," he said roughly. "Keep talking. I'll be okay once you finish."

Kagome slowly pulled herself away from the hanyou nearly turned crazy youkai in front of her. Sure she was upset, but now she had to finish. Or else he might go insane.

" Well, my mother woke up at hearing the loud crash in my room, I was four at the time, so I was still to small to defend myself against a full blown adult. As I heard my door open and my mother shriek, my step dad launched himself at her. Luckily, my dad had always sent me thing's from America. One thing in particular was a baseball bat made out of metal."

Kagome had a slight hint of a smile on her face when she said this. And Inuyasha knew what a baseball bat was, thanks to Souta, even though the kid always played with a wooden one, he could imagine what a metal one looked like.

"Well, my mom picked up the bat and swung it at him. Hitting him right on the side of the head. He passed out immediately, and landed on the floor of my room. She dropped the bat and ran for me. As she picked me up she hugged and kissed me, not knowing that I had at least three broken ribs or a broken arm. I remember crying and telling her my side and arm hurt, so she let me go and looked at me. I guess my face was in really bad shape, because she started crying even more. She looked over at dad and just glared. Telling me to grab some things as quickly as possible and put them in the car, she walked out of my room, but stopped at the door and turned to look at me. She smiled at me sadly and sad 'I should have done this years ago.' I pulled out my yellow back pack which my real dad had given me and started filling it with clothes, a few books, and my teddy bear. Even though it was painful to do, I lifted it and pulled it onto my back."

Kagome took a second to breathe. It seemed to be coming out a little easier now.

"I was waiting in the car, like my mother asked me to do, when the pain got worse. As she ran out to the car and placed Souta in his car seat, she threw all of her other bags into the trunk. Souta started crying, and we all knew what he wanted. It was his blanket. Every since we had brought him home, that was the only way he would stay quiet. So mom ran inside and grabbed it, along with the blanket my grandmother had made for me before she died. I remember wrapping myself in that blanket, thinking that I was finally free of that bastard's torment, when I fell asleep."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, noticing that she was still crying. But he let her continue on. But grabbed her hand and stroked the inside of her wrists gently with his claws, hoping it would help.

Kagome was touched by his small gesture of soothing kindness. It was so rare. And he seemed to only give it to her. But she was only half way threw with her story. So, taking another deep breath, she continued on.

"I woke up four days later in the hospital. My mother was on the right side of my bed, holding Souta, who was sleeping. And my grandfather was to the left of me. I tried to move around, but I had a _very_ bad headache. When the doctor finally came into the room a hour or so later, he told my mother that my coma was over. I had a concussion, a broken left arm, two broken ribs on my right side, and one broken rib on my left. After the beating I had taken, I was lucky to be alive."

"My step father had left town on the first flight to America, and I guess had found my real father's home. My dad lived in a city called New York. And from what I understand, he lived in the bad part. My step dad broke into his house, stole his gun, and went and shot a few people in a convenience store, killing no one luckily. He played it off to look like a robbery gone wrong. But once the police had found the gun, which was laying on the floor in the corner. They had my dad's fingerprints, pinning him to the scene of the crime."

"Unfortunately, my dad's plane to come here was that night at midnight. It was the only flight he could book. The police arrested him at the terminal. And a few days later, he was sentenced to twenty years in prison."

Inuyasha was in total shock from what he had just heard. Could it be possible? Is that why the song had meant so much to her?

"Was, he… was he ever caught?" he asked quietly.

Kagome shook her head, not being able to speak anymore. Her tears were too powerful now. Even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't.

Inuyasha felt so bad now. Today was her birthday, and he had just made her relive the most painful memory she possessed. _' Now, I __**really **__feel like an ass.'_

Inuyasha did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She clutched to him like a lifeline. Praying that he would hold her forever. As he stroked her hair, he shushed her softly with his voice. He still wanted to kill the bastard that had caused her this much grief, but right now, she was what mattered. And in his mind, she was all that would matter for his entire life.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kags, I had no right to ask you."

Kagome stared at him in wonderment. He looked so sad now. Like he had last night. She didn't like seeing her hanyou so upset. Because in truth, she just wanted cry more.

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's ok Inuyasha. Really," she said putting another smile on her face. But this time it was brighter and more alive. "You're the first person I've ever told, not even my friends know about this. We moved back to the shrine after my stepfather beat me so badly. So no one else but you, and my family knows. And now, I feel better knowing that it's not all bottled up inside anymore."

Inuyasha melted at the look she was giving him. He loved her smile. Just like he loved her. He took her hand and held it up. As he clasped her tiny, fragile hand in his strong, clawed one he looked her dead in the eyes. But what she saw wasn't the cold, heartless Inuyasha she had known for so long. This Inuyasha, held compassion in his eyes, that was warm and comforting.

"I'll always be there for you to talk to. No matter if were fighting, no matter if you're mad at me and sit me a thousand times, now matter what happens when we finally beat Naraku, I'll always be there for you. I promise you that, Kagome. You'll always have me."

Kagome was stunned. And she was now blushing again. His hand was rough from all of the calluses, but it was warm and comforting. But he started to speak again, which snapped her back to reality.

"And, you're not weak. You never have been. You've always saved me from myself. Nobody else but you can do that. So don't ever think that just because you were little, that you weren't strong. You stayed alive. And that proves you have strength. Don't **ever **think you're weak. Because Kagome, in truth, you've been my strength for the past three years. And I wouldn't be here today, if it wasn't for you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Mrs. Higurashi had called them both in for lunch, Kagome was all smiles.

_' Inuyasha seems to know how to cheer me up. I never thought he could be so compassionate. Hell, I never even thought he could deal with me crying for as long as I did.'_

Kagome laughed at the thought. Even though she still felt lousy, she felt like she wasn't being burdened anymore with her terrible secret.

"What the hell are you sm- Gah!"

Inuyasha ducked as a cast iron skillet came flying at his head. Kagome busted out laughing as she looked at her mother, who was visibly fuming.

"What did I say about language, Inuyasha?!" she yelled, causing his ears to instantly fold against his head.

"S-sorry Mrs. Higurashi," he stuttered. "I-it won't ha-happen again."

Kagome fell on the floor, laughing. Inuyasha glared at her for a moment before deciding to be a total ass. Like he had trained himself to be. Once Kagome had stopped laughing, she looked at him. And that's when he blew the good boy act.

"Bite me," he mouthed to her.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and now she was pissed.

'_Oh, he's gonna __**pay**__ for that one,'_ she silently vented.

As Kagome stood up, she marched over to him and grabbed his hand. As she dragged him outside, Inuyasha began to panic, it was five minutes to sunset. And he could already feel his claws starting to shrink away.

"Ah, Ka-Kagome! Can we talk about this?" he pleaded.

Kagome yanked him over to the fence of the Sacred tree. As Inuyasha looked around him, he suddenly had a bad feeling. Looking down in front of him was the little stupid fence, with what looked like stakes making the tops of it. Kagome's mouth opened suddenly, and judging from the look in her eyes, he could tell what was coming. As fast as he could, he put his now human hand to her mouth.

"One second," he said as he sped over to the grassy area of the shrine. It would still hurt, a lot more than normal, but at least he wouldn't be impaled. "Okay," he cringed shutting his eyes. "Go ahead."

Kagome stared at him for a second, wondering why he just did that all of the sudden.

_'Oh well, whatever.'_

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

But as Kagome yelled the last part of the incantation, she looked on in horror as Inuyasha's hair started to turn black. And as his dog ears shrunk away to form human ears on the side of his head.

And by the time he hit the ground, he was a full human. And passed out cold for that matter.

" Ah, shit."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Wow, that chapter came out a lot longer than I had originally intended. Yippie for me then! Okay, I have officially been up WAY too long. So the next chapter might be a few days late.**

**Hey, no one can work on something good with so little sleep.**

**And considering I've been up ALL NIGHT long working on this chapter. I deserve to get some rest.**

**At least I was nice and didn't leave a really evil cliff hanger, right?**

**( another sharp object thrown at me)**

**Uhh…… okay then. (gulps)**

**Okay, toodles, everyone. I'm going to bed for the next two days.**

**Me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Party Time & Inuyasha's Gift

**Part 5: Party Time & Inuyasha's Gift**

Inuyasha glanced around with a headache that would make anything seem like a better situation. His head felt like it was about to split open, and his eyes were seeing double of everything. He looked around and wondered where he was.

_' Damn, that girl has __**seriously**__ got to remember my human night. Or else she's gonna kill me one of these days.'_

Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the door. Once he realized that it was locked, he gave up and found his way back over to the bed. Even though he had a human nose for the night, he could tell who's bed he'd just crashed into.

'_Kagome.'_

She must have locked him in her room so that he could rest, and not possibly kill her once he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the desk. And found a note on it. Reaching over, he grabbed the note, and slowly began to read it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I feel like a total baka for not remembering it was your human night tonight. So if you look on my dresser there should be a glass of water and a few little round blue things. Those are called aspirin. Take them. Trust me, you'll feel better in no time flat. and I'll be coming back upstairs to check on you once we have the house set up for my party. I also put your clothes, and the Tetsusaiga in the closet. You should know where that is. Okay, I got to go and finish getting everything ready. I'll be up in a little while to check on you._

_Kagome_

_p.s.- I'm really, really, really sorry about sitting you. I'll wait till you're a stubborn jackass of a hanyou before I use the rosary on you again. Bye!_

Inuyasha didn't know weather to growl or be thankful about what she said last. All he knew was that she managed to insult him and get away with it.

Throwing the note on the floor in a crinkled mess, he stood up and walked over to her dresser. Normally, he wouldn't take anything. But Kagome said that this would help, so, picking one up, he popped it in his mouth, and started to chew.

An absolutely horrible taste filled his mouth, making him want to puke. Frantically, he grabbed the water on the dresser and took a few, large gulps. After gasping for air for about ten seconds, he noticed another little note with his name on it.

Picking it up, he found himself growling at Kagome's hand writing.

_Inuyasha, _

_Don't chew those things. They taste like rotten chalk. Just swallow them._

_Kagome._

"Thanks for telling me **now**," he said growling at the note.

After glaring at the second blue pill for almost a full minute, Inuyasha quickly popped it in his mouth, grabbed the half full glass of water, and swallowed. Nearly choking on the little blue pill form hell, he laid back down on the bed. The nasty taste of the first pill was still lingering in his mouth, but it was no where near as bad as it originally had been.

Inuyasha felt the room spin as he laid his head on the pillow, and he groaned.

_'I __**hate **__being human,' _he growled to himself.

Yeah, he hated it. But it was the only way he could actually be a part of Kagome's birthday. At least for right now. He still couldn't believe that demons still existed in this era. Actually, he was very happy. It meant he could actually belong in this world as well as his own. But he couldn't tell Kagome. At least not right now. But, he still didn't know why.

Mrs. Higurashi made it very clear to him not to tell her. Saying that there was a very good reason she wasn't suppose to know yet. Luckily, Kagome's friends from school were too stupid to notice. So everything was working out the way she was planning.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's clock, and his eyes widened. It was already seven o'clock.

"Damn, I've been out that long?"

Inuyasha scrambled to Kagome's closet and started throwing things out of it. He finally found his bag, along with the Tetsusaiga, on the top shelf. Gently pulling his sword out, he placed it on the bed and ran back to the bag. Finding a large, black leather jacket, a clean, black tank top, a pair of faded black jeans, and then a pair of black 'biker boots'. Mrs. Higurashi had allowed him to pick out something that _he_ would like to wear. And after she had brought him to a hut called Hot Topic, he had found something he had liked. Mrs. Higurashi had started to laugh when he came out of the dressing room in his choice, and found a belt for him with little metal squares on it. (**a/n: this part is pretty much from his POV. But I do know what I'm talking about here : P **)

After throwing his dirty clothes in the bag, Inuyasha started to re-dress in his new outfit. He liked the way the fabric felt against his skin, how it was not too soft, and warm. And how the tank top was tight around his chest.

_' Ya know, I could get use to this,'_ he thought with a smile on his face.

He had to admit. He liked this era. It wasn't full of death and carnage, like his was. Even though the air took some getting use to, this place was peaceful, and safe. He hated how much he wished he'd been born into a life where things like family and hope meant something. Even though after hearing Kagome's story, she still had it a lot better than he originally did. His father, being killed for protecting him and his mother. And then his mother, being killed for protecting him. If he had only grown up in this era, then maybe he might actually have them both still.

Hell, the only family he had left hated his guts, just for being born.

Then again, he didn't like the bastard much either. So he guessed that they were on even grounds there.

Sighing, he looked in the mirror. Surprisingly, his face was clean from dirt and grass stains. Along with his hair, which looked like someone had brushed it.

There was only one person who would do this for him, and only when he was passed out at that.

Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled thinking about her. She had overcome so many things in her life, and she still stayed with him threw all of the bullshit. He hated it though. He knew his intentions were good to wait until Naraku was dead, but he felt like he was lying to himself by not saying anything to her. And he felt it tearing him apart inside.

His demon half wanted to claim her. And mark her as his. Anytime they were alone, it wanted her. Luckily, he had the sword, without it, his plans would have been blown months ago.

Thankfully, his human half understood his intentions a lot better. And at least tonight, he wouldn't need the sword with him. He had a funny feeling though, that Kagome's female friends were going to be a major problem for him.

Over the past few years, he had overheard them anytime he went to come and bring Kagome back to the warring states era, and they were here. They called him the two timing loser. Which he growled at every time he had heard it. He knew that they were talking about him. But he knew to keep his mouth shut. In Kagome's mind, he probably was just that. A Two timing loser. But she never showed it around her friends. Actually, she defended him as much as possible. But he would always wait until they left before he barged into her room and dragged her back with him.

After snapping himself out of his thoughts, Inuyasha looked at the door and tried to turn it. It was still locked.

_' Now, how the hell am I gonna get out of here and downstairs? If I break the door down, Kagome will kill me. If I jump out the window in my human form, I'll most likely kill myself. Either way, I lose."_

_" _Damnit, this sucks."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome looked back at her watch for the seventh time.

7:20pm

_" _Hey Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" her mother whispered to her.

Kagome knew where he was, he was locked in her room. But she knew he would most likely find her third note soon, at least, she hoped he did.

"I guess he's still out cold, mom," she whispered back.

Kagome's mother only stared at her. Knowing that her daughter was lying. But she didn't have a clue as to what she was planning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha was starting to get really annoyed now. Kagome hadn't come back up to get him yet. And now he was an hour late for her birthday party.

"Where the hell is she?" he growled aloud to himself.

After pacing around the room for a few more minutes, he noticed another note. But this one was taped to the window. Walking over to the large piece of glass, Inuyasha ripped it off of the window, and read it. But it was a little hard to do, this note was sloppy compared to the others.

_Inuyasha,_

_I know you're most likely pacing around my room by this point and wondering where I am. Well, the truth is. I most likely won't be able to come back up and unlock the door without Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi following me up the stairs. So, I put up a ladder next to the window for you. I know you can't jump and land on the ground safely in your human form, so just climb down it, make sure you shut the window, and go to the front door. Just knock on it and I'll be there in a few seconds. I'm really sorry I locked you in though. It's just I didn't need the girls gossiping the entire party about you coming downstairs from my room. It's the last thing I need to hear until school ends next month._

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He should have known that this was the reason he was locked in here. And he could understand what she meant. Those three girls always managed to get on his nerves, and he never even spoke to them.

But he wanted to pull this off without anything going wrong. And judging from how jittery Kagome had been by this note, he knew what to expect.

Going back to the closet, he found his Kimono hanging up on a hanger all the way in the back. Hoping that his gift was still there, Inuyasha searched through all of the hidden pockets. Finally finding what he was looking for.

It was a beautiful silver locket about the size of his palm. And it was fitted with rubies and diamonds onto the outer edges. Even for it's size, it was very light. He still couldn't believe that he had found this. Almost everything in the castle where he and his mother had lived had been destroyed by villagers. But this, and a few other things had obviously survived. He had asked Kagome's mother if she could have it cleaned for him the day before when they were out, and now it shined like the moon. Opening the locket, his tears wanted to spill, inside was a lock of his mother's and father's hair, bound together and held in place by a thin, blue ribbon. And an engraving, which his father had placed in the locket when they had mated.

It read: _Together until the last sun sets, until the final moon rises, and until we find each other again in death. I give this to you, my mate, and love for all eternity. Izayoi._

'_Damn dad, you were really deep. No wonder why mom loved you so much,'_ Inuyasha thought before putting the rather large locket in his jacket. As he opened the window, he found himself smiling up at the sky. Two stars were shining exceptionally bright that night, and with them being right next to each other, Inuyasha knew who's stars they were.

" I love you too," he whispered to his parents. He wished that he could have actually seen them together, and told them both that, even if it was only once. But he knew by now, that fate was not that kind. But he knew, by looking at the sky, in this era, that they were both watching out for him, in there own way.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Inuyasha found his way to the door, after falling off the evil thing called a ladder and landing on his ass, he was in another sour mood. But tried his best to smile. This night was supposed to be about Kagome, and he'd be damned if he ruined it for her.

Knocking on the door, he waited for her. He could hear her or at least someone running for the door. As it opened quickly, he looked down and his breath caught in his chest.

'_Oh, my, god.'_

There was Kagome, dressed in and amazing short red and black dress. It came to about her knees, and the red skirt part flowed around her, fanning out as it went all the way to the end of the fabric. The top, _' Oh man,'_ was a tight black leather corset tube top, lacing up the sides and front in red strings of satin. Her hair was pulled up in another messy bun, so her bangs and a few stray strands of hair were hanging near her face. She was wearing a dark eyeliner which was a little thicker than he remembered her wearing it normally. And a red eye shadow, which gave her eyes the look of the ocean on fire.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Kagome was in total shock. Her hanyou looked like a knock out. (**a/n: I already explained his outfit.**) She couldn't help but blush as she stared at him. He was beyond beautiful. And he was even wearing a pair of boots too, which shocked her even more.

As they stared at each other, someone came up behind Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder. Snapping her instantly out of her dream world, she looked behind her and groaned.

Hojo. (**a/n: I can't stand this guy. So enjoy what I turn him into in this story, okay : P **)

"Hi Hojo."

"Kagome, who's this?" he said giving Inuyasha the once over. He didn't like this guy.

Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha was at her side, pulling her to him by her waist. Kagome blushed even more, but knew better than to try and run away. Plus, how often was this actually going to happen? (** a/n: my point exactly.**) so, making herself comfortable in his death grip, Kagome smiled at Hojo.

"Hojo, this is my friend, Inu-"

"Inuyasha Taishio," he nearly growled. "And who the fuck are-"

Within seconds of the sentence leaving his mouth, a large plate came flying out of the kitchen and hit Inuyasha hard on the back of the head. Mrs. Higurashi marched out, with a glare on her face that even rivaled Sango's.

"What have I said about that mouth of yours, Inuyasha?!" she yelled tapping her foot.

Inuyasha moved to stand behind Kagome, cowering in defeat. This woman, a mere human, truly scared him more than any demon he had ever faced when she was angry. Hell, right now she even beat Kagome too.

_' Is it just women in general that are scary, or is it just me?'_

"Momma, beating him up won't solve anything," Kagome said moving away from Inuyasha. " You know he has a gutter mouth."

"I don't care Kagome, he needs to learn some manners."

Kagome sighed in defeat, her mother was right. Turning around, she leaned up so that she was close to his ear.

"Just apologize, it'll make her happy. And _try _not to swear so loudly? I'd really rather not have to deal with you plus brain damage included,"she whispered.

Inuyasha wanted to growl. Now Kagome had two points that day for insulting him. And if he tried to do anything. He'd have to deal with her mother.

Looking back at the older woman, he shuddered. That was the **last **thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down.

It almost seemed like magic, within seconds, she was smiling again.

"It's okay dear, just _please,_ watch your mouth," she said warmly to him.

Inuyasha nodded his head. But didn't feel like saying anything else to her. Grabbing Kagome by the waist again, he shot another glare at Hojo. Knowing full well, that he didn't like this guy, but that there was something else about him that wasn't sitting right with him either.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she looked at her human Inuyasha glaring at Hojo. She knew he was overprotective, but this was ridiculous. Especially with what she knew about Hojo now. Her friends had always been trying to push them together, but even Hojo hadn't _really _been interested in her.

Or women in general to be more precise.

She found out a few months ago when she caught Hojo staring at a gay pride magazine. He was mortified, but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone, as long as he stopped asking her out on dates. He agreed, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be inspecting every guy she _did _go out with. And now, Inuyasha was a target to watch. He just had no idea yet.

As all three of them walked into the living room, the girls stopped talking and stared at Inuyasha. Eri was drooling visibly, Yuka's eyes were just about to pop out of her head, and Ayumi managed to drop her plate, but luckily nothing spilled off it.

Now, Inuyasha felt _really _uncomfortable. He hated it when people stared at him. But this was even worse than normal. These girls were always talking about him, and he knew about it. But it seemed like they weren't going to be saying much of anything. At least tonight they weren't.

"Girls, I'd like you all to meet Inuyasha," Kagome stated with a smile on her face, along with a blush.

The girls just stared.

"Is _he _that guy Kagome?" the girl with the short black hair said.

" Uh, yes, Ayumi, he is," she said uncomfortably. " Now then, why don't we all watch a movie or-"

"Wait a minute, you actually **allowed **the two timer to your birthday party? Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Yuka nearly shouted.

Before Kagome could protest, Inuyasha let her go and stepped forward, nailing each of these girls with a steady glare.

"Let me ask you all something, how is it possible to be a two timer, when the other girl is already dead?" he said with an icy tone to his voice. " My ex actually died a long time ago, but I still feel bad that I wasn't there for her. So if you think you can make a judgment about me, before you really get to know me, then all three of you are really stupid."

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open in total shock. Did he just say that he wasn't truly _with_ Kikyo anymore? That he was not staying by her side? But _hers _instead?

'_No frickin' way,' _she thought.

Hojo seemed to relax a little. So that's what this guy was all about. He wasn't two timing Kagome after all, just mourning. He looked over at the girls, who's mouths looked like someone had glued them shut. He wanted to laugh at them, but thought better of it. He still had to drive all of them home. And three angry women was the **last **thing he felt like dealing with tonight.

"Are we done now ladies?" Hojo said, making eye contact with all three of them. "I think you all owe this guy an apology, first of all for judging him, and second, for treating him like total crap."

Inuyasha glanced at the guy next to him, had he not known better, he could swear this guy reminded him a little bit like Miroku, at least when it came to sincerity.

"We're sorry," they all said in unison.

"Whatever, I'm use to it," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smiled. He was always going to be her hanyou with an attitude problem. Even when someone said they were sorry. But at least he stood up for himself. And she had no problem with that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After having cake and junk food, Kagome and everyone else decided to watch a movie. Since Inuyasha had no idea what a movie was, he told her to pick something out that she wanted to watch.

Grinning like a fool, she bounced over to the T.V. she had just received from her mother and turned it on. Skimming through all of her DVD's that she had bought, she found the one she wanted. Labyrinth.

Hojo, Ayumi, and Yuka all groaned.

Inuyasha just looked confused.

"What?" Kagome asked looking innocent.

"Anything but that, please," Ayumi pleaded. "Kagome, you've seen that movie more times than it's healthy to. Can't we watch something else?"

But all Kagome did was grin. It was her birthday, and she would watch her movie. Looking over at Inuyasha, and idea popped in his head.

"But," she said pointing to Inuyasha still holding the DVD in her hand. "Inuyasha's _never _seen it."

Everyone looked at him now, with their mouths hanging open. He gulped, then glared at Kagome.

_' Thanks Kags. Good way to make me a spectacle.'_

"Dude, is she joking?" Hojo asked, still looking like it _was_ a joke.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was now clutching the small rectangle to her chest. The look in her eyes made him melt. Whatever this movie thing was, she really wanted to watch it.

He shook his head.

Everyone groaned yet again, except Eri, who was still staring at him. He didn't like it. But he knew she would probably stop sooner or later.

"Okay, Kagome, put it in," Yuka sighed.

Kagome had the widest smile on her face as she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. He blushed, but hugged her back. Looking back at Eri, she had a scowl on her face. But he didn't really care. He wasn't even remotely interested in her.

Kagome pulled back, she was obviously bushing and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Go put your movie in," he said warmly to her.

Kagome smiled at him and ran over to her T.V. Turning on her DVD player, she gently pulled the movie out of it's casing and popped it in.

Grabbing the remote, she jumped on her bed, and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on Inu. Have a seat."

Inuyasha looked at her like she had three heads.

_'Inu? Where the hell did that come from?"_

"Kagome, he's not a dog or something," Hojo said giving her a look. "Be nice."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome busted out laughing at that.

_' If Hojo only knew,'_ they both thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the night started to wined down, everyone was having a lot more fun. Now, with the conflict from earlier that night was far behind them, Inuyasha and the girls were seemingly getting along. Except for Eri, all she kept doing was pinning over him.

'_I'm gonna kill her if she makes one more comment about his eyes,' _Kagome snarled in her thoughts.

Luckily, she wasn't the only one getting annoyed. Inuyasha was about to smack the stupid grin off this girl's face. The only thing he hated more than being stared at, was girls hitting on him like total idiots.

Finally, his temper snapped. Leaning forward, he made sure that no one else could hear him, not even Kagome.

"Look, I'm not interested in you. So fuck off. I came here for Kagome. Not. For. You. Are we clear?" he growled in Eri's ear.

She shot up instantly, looking hurt and shocked. But started to act like as though she actually had a brain. Kagome noticed the change in her friends attention. Now, she was actually looking away from Inuyasha, and looking down. She wondered what he could have possibly said to get Eri off of him like she had been.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time everyone left, Kagome had plenty of new gifts from her friends. Hojo had bought her a little green case to keep her iPod in, Eri had given her some money and a new make up bag with little pink skulls and crossbones on it, Yuka gave her money as well, along with a Three Days Grace band t-shirt, and Ayumi gave her a $100 gift card to

Hot Topic. She was very pleased with everything she had received. But Inuyasha seemed to be really, really, _really_ nervous about something.

"Hey, you okay?"

Inuyasha's head snapped around and looked at her. He still found it hard to believe how beautiful she was tonight. And he had to admit, he loved her new style. To him, she looked like an angel, or at least a fallen one. Building up his courage, he took a deep breath, and walked over to her.

"I want to give you something," he said as coolly as possible. He was extremely nervous about this. He knew his mother's locket was pretty much a family heirloom, but was it something that she would actually like?

Kagome stared at her hanyou. He looked like he was having a hard time with whatever he was trying to do. So, trying to be a good friend, Kagome smiled at him, knowing it would most likely calm him down.

Inuyasha stared at her. She was so beautiful, and that smile always managed to calm him down. Feeling his confidence returning, he pulled out the locket, and put it behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he whispered smiling at her.

Not having any clue as to what he was doing, Kagome shrugged and did as he asked. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, all of the sudden, she felt something like a chain fall over her head. Keeping her eyes shut, she felt it pull lightly as it gave into it's weight. Feeling something cool touch her chest, she opened her eyes and looked down.

She gasped.

It was a large, and beautiful oval shaped locket. The silver looked like as though it wasn't even silver, it looked like it held a hint of blue to it's shine, and the light made it sparkle more. Pulling it up to her face, she looked at it even more carefully, it held hundreds of small diamonds and rubies encircling it about a half inch in thickness. It was simply beautiful. Kagome looked back at him, her eyes shining with a new wetness.

"It's beautiful, thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had been holding his breath as she examined his gift. Finally letting it out slowly, a smile crept it's way onto his face.

"It was my mothers,' he said, barely above a whisper. "I had no idea what to get you, but then I went to our old home, and found this. My father gave it to her when they were mated."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

_' His mother's locket? But why is he giving this to me? Shouldn't he be giving this to Kikyo?'_

Before she could even ask, Inuyasha pulled her into a fierce hug. It took her completely off guard, but she hugged him back.

"Happy Birthday, Kags," he whispered in her ear.

Standing in his arms for a lot longer than she ever had, minus the fact that she had not been crying before hand. Kagome's mind was racing. Looking up into his now human, violet eyes, she felt herself getting lost in the deep purple depths, and inching closer to his face.

Inuyasha was staring into Kagome's eyes, being lost in their beautiful richness of life. He didn't notice that her mouth was very close to his, until she was only inches away. Pulling back quickly, he looked at her with pain etched in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he whispered looking down at the floor.

Kagome felt mortified. She had almost kissed him! But what hurt her even more was the fact that he had pushed her away. Looking back at him, she felt her anger rise, and her thought's came flying out of her mouth in a rush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm not the dead ex girlfriend you were talking about. I'm just simple little Kagome, the friend, and nothing more," she said with hurt, anger and pain all combined.

Inuyasha's head snapped up faster than he thought it possibly could.

"I never said that! Why do you always jump to conclusions?" he asked looking at her. She was almost in tears now, and frankly, so was he.

"Because, how can I not? Don't forget, you **chose **her over me!? Or did you forget that!"

"Look, you're overreacting. I have a very good reason for not-"

" Fuck your reason. I don't care," she hissed. "It's always been her, and you know I'm right."

Inuyasha was lost. He couldn't win this one, not unless he told her how he really felt. But, that was **out **of the question. He didn't want her to end up like Kikyo, dead because of him, or hurt because of him.

_' What the hell am I going to do? I __**can't **__tell her.'_

"Kagome, look-"

"No."

"Damnit wench, just listen to me!"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Then don't act like it!" he retorted back.

"I am **not** acting like anything!"

"Yes, you are! You won't even hear me out! All you're doing is acting like I don't give a damn about you, when in fact I do. But you won't even hear me out."

"And why should I bother? It'll just be the _same _speech as I've heard for the last three years. That you promised Kikyo that-"

"Damnit! THIS ISN'T ABOUT KIKYO! THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND ME!!! MEANING US!!!"

Kagome stood there in total silence for a few seconds. Until she finally found her voice again.

"W-What are you talking about? There is no us. There never has been."

Inuyasha felt his world crash. Did she really not feel anything for him? Only friendship? Or was she hiding her feelings like she always did?

Standing in the kitchen, Kagome was out of things to say. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her, and to be quite honest, she was getting tired of waiting for him to answer her. Stepping past him she walked over to the stairs.

"I'm done. Goodnight, Inuyasha. And thank you," she added holding the locket in her hands. "For the gift. I'll see you in the morning."

Inuyasha just stood there, not looking at her. He felt like his soul was about to die. She had just dismissed him like as though what he said had meant nothing to her. As he heard her door shut, he collapsed on the kitchen floor, grabbing his chest as if it were about to explode from the pain he felt.

His tears were back now in full force, falling in rivers as they hit the tile floor. As they splashed on the floor, there was only one thought in his mind, only one name and face he felt in his heart, and only one person's laughter he wanted to hear right then and there.

And through his sobs, with his voice barely above a whisper, he uttered that one name, that meant the world to him.

"Kagome…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**: O**

**Wow, bet none of you were expecting that. I know I'm turning Inuyasha into a crybaby, so I think I'll bring back the stubborn hanyou we all know and love in the next few chapters. **

**Well, let me know hat you think.**

**Me **

**: P**

**Oh, and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. I bet you guys are happy I can type fast, huh?**

**Okay, bye bye!**


	6. 6:Miroku's Wisdom, and Sango's Abuse

_**Part 6: Miroku's Wisdom… and Sango's Abuse**_

Kagome awoke the next morning with her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying all night long after she and Inuyasha had had their fight. But this one had really bothered her, more than usual. She felt bad for not allowing him to speak, and now she felt like as though it would never happen again. He must have been really hurt.

Pulling herself out of bed, she felt the locket's pull on her neck. As soon as she saw it, she wanted to cry again.

_' I was such a bitch to him last night. He probably hates me now,' _she thought weakly to herself.

Forcing her thoughts away, she walked over to her closet, and found something to wear. Feeling like her mood was not going to improve anytime soon, she pulled out a pair of red and black cargo capris, a black tank top, and a black zip up hoody with the band _**Shinedown **_on the back of it. (**a/n: ANOTHER one of my favorite bands. Plus, the singer is hott: P **) Looking around her floor, she found a pair of red and black sneakers in the corner.

After pulling her clothes on and tying her shoes, she grabbed her backpack and started to fill it with more clothes of her choice. Looking in her bag, she felt like something was missing.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot my iPod!" she said running over to her computer. Thankfully, her iPod was fully charged and ready to go.

It brought a smile to her face, but then she saw the reflection of the locket in the little screen and felt like crying all over again.

"I **really **should apologize to him before we leave."

Running out of her room and shutting the door, Kagome found her hanyou sleeping on the couch, almost curled up in a ball. He looked like a puppy. Walking over to him, she noticed that his face looked wet, like he had been crying. But that couldn't be possible, even though he had cried two days ago, he wouldn't be upset like that again. Or could he be?

Slowly walking over to him, she sat down next to him. His eyes opened instantly, like he hadn't even been sleeping. Kagome felt her heart break when she looked at him. His beautiful golden eyes were now as red as hers, and he looked as though he was in total agony.

He looked away from her then, and stared at something on the table.

"Um, Inuyasha?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her touch away.

"Can you leave me alone right now," he said with no emotion in his voice. "I really don't feel like talking to you."

With that, he rolled over. Kagome's hand was still where he had shoved it away. She sat there in total silence. For once, she felt all alone. And he was right in front of her. Quickly getting up, she grabbed her back pack and ran out of the house. She stopped for only a second, but then she thought of the only place she wanted to go right now.

The Feudal Era.

Running over to the well house, Kagome pulled the doors open in a crazed panic, and ran down the stairs to the well. Looking down into the dark black hole. She felt her tears start to flow again as they had the night before.

And without another thought. She jumped in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Touch my ass one more time monk, and I'll break your legs," Sango snarled as she felt the evil hand starting to roam near her backside.

Miroku pulled his hand away, but held an angelic smile on his face.

"My dear Sango, why do you think that's what I was planning to do?"

Sango turned on him then with a glare. If she didn't love him so much, she would have killed him years ago.

"Miroku, I've known you for **how **long now? It's all you ever do!"

Miroku stood there for a moment, actually contemplating what she said. Then after about a second, he smiled at her again with that grin that she both loved and hated.

"True, so when are you going to say yes and bear my children?" he said, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Sango's face flamed up at his words. Without even a second thought, she punched him hard, in the balls. Miroku fell to the ground, and coughed a few times. When he looked up at her, he wasn't smiling anymore, now he was actually glaring.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, with a slight hint of a squeak in his voice.

"You know **exactly **what?!" she shouted back.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to do **that**!!!"

"And give me any reason **why**?" she said dully.

For a moment, he couldn't think of one. But he wasn't going to let her win this one. Not a chance in hell.

"Guys, can you chill your little romantic interlude? I'm trying to practice here," came a bored voice.

Both Sango and Miroku's heads snapped around and glared at the young kitsune. Sango was blushing furiously, and Miroku found this as a chance to get her back.

"Well Shippo, you know how we get. It's just how we show our love for each-"

**Slap! **

Miroku held the side of his face, smiling like the fool he was.

"Ahh," he said rubbing the side of his face where he'd been struck. "That's much better."

"What did you say?!" she vented.

With that, Miroku finally found the strength to stand up again, and gave her an evil grin.

"Come on Sango, you know I love it when you do that," he said with the cockiest grin on his face. "It just shows how much you care."

Sango blushed again, but this time ran at him with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku saw this coming, so he was already way ahead, laughing.

"Get back here you letch!" she screamed.

"No way!" he continued laughing.

As they ran around in circles for a few more minutes, Shippo shook his head at the both of them.

"Humans," he muttered shaking his head as he saw Sango throw the large boomerang at Miroku's legs, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

Shippo suddenly felt something strange, a huge amount of power that was pure coming from the well. Sniffing the air, he could smell his mother. But it was very faint. Jumping up, he ran over to the well.

"Mommy!" he held hopping over the top and sitting on the rim of the well.

But that's when he heard it, and smelled it. Kagome was crying.

"Mommy?" he whispered.

Miroku and Sango stopped running after each other and jogged over to the well. They were both breathing very heavily, Miroku was smiling. And Sango, still glaring at him.

As they reached the well Shippo put a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. They both looked at him for a second, confused, until he pointed down the well.

"She's crying," he whispered.

Miroku looked over at Sango as they heard the soft crying of the girl they all loved so much.

"Do you want me to go get her?" he asked with a seriousness to is face.

Sango wanted to go down there herself and get her, but she knew Miroku wouldn't be able to pull them both up like she could. Slowly, she nodded.

Miroku carefully slid himself down the well, hoping that he didn't lose his footing. About halfway down, he saw Kagome, wearing another strange outfit from her time, and crying on the floor of the well. His heart broke at this, he hated to see her crying. Just as much as it killed him seeing Sango do the same. Both of these women meant a lot to him. Kagome was like a little sister now, so he never groped her anymore, and Sango… well Sango had been something more to him for years now. He was just too scared to admit it.

After he safely reached the bottom of the well, he lightly put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She quickly looked up at him, and he wished he could look away.

Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen from crying, and obviously a lot. Her beautiful face was now streaked with tears and dirt, as if the moment she had gotten here, she put her face in the dirt to muffle her sobs. And it also appeared that her bottom lip had split from being too dry. Cracking directly in the center, and causing blood to form into one big bubble.

"Kagome.." he said with pain in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Without any warning, Kagome flung herself at Miroku, landing in his arms and crying even more. To say the least he was shocked, but he had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

"I take it," he sighed. "That you had a fight with Inuyasha in your time?"

Kagome only cried louder, making his ears almost hurt. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to his chest, trying to comfort her anyway he could.

"Shhh, it's ok, imoto," he whispered to her. Trying his best to calm her down. "Everything's going to be all right."

"But- it's- not!" she cried, now heaving. "Inu- yasha- won't- even- talk- to- me!"

Miroku was now panicking. He'd _never_ seen her _this _upset before. Rubbing her back, he did the only thing he could remember his father doing for him when he was sad as a child. He slowly rocked her back and forth, then started humming.

After about a few minutes, she seemed to calm down. Miroku sighed and turned his head up, and what he saw mortified him. Sango was staring down at them, with a smile on her face. Her gaze was warm and knowing. Like she knew she could count on him.

A blush creped into his cheeks as looked up at her. And quickly he looked away, and down at the woman he thought of as his 'little sister' (**a/n: that's what imoto means. I think. : P **). She was asleep, and from what it looked like, crying in her dreams. He didn't know how that was possible, but he pulled her put into his arms as he stood up.

"Shippo," he said calmly. "Come down her and grab your mother's back pack. I don't think I can carry it a well."

Within seconds, Shippo was down the well and looking at his mother with a sad expression on his face. Miroku new the kit was worried, just by the look in his eyes. As he looked up at him, Miroku smiled.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay."

Shippo nodded, but still looked sad as he threw his mother's yellow back pack over his shoulders and jumped out of the well.

Miroku glanced upward. It was going to be a challenge getting them both out of here. At least if Kagome fell off, she would end up back in her time. But if he fell…

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Miroku held the sleeping Kagome in his arms, and started climbing with his normal hand. His feet were going to hurt by the time he reached the top, but he didn't really care. Right now he just had to get them both out of there.

Sango watched as Miroku started climbing, using just one hand and his feet to move. She had to admit, he was pretty strong for a monk. Feeling herself blushing at her thought's she shook her head, now was definitely not the time to be daydreaming.

As Miroku started to reach the part of the well where Sango could pull them both out his feet started to swell and bleed. The rough rocks were tearing his hand apart as well. But he wasn't going to give up, not when he was so close.

Sango grabbed his hand just as soon as she could reach it, and pulled them out of the well. Miroku nearly collapsed due the pain he was feeling in his feet. But he managed to stay standing, holding Kagome in his arms.

"Lets get going," he said without an ounce of pain in his voice. "Kagome needs to rest, and I need to have my feet bandaged."

Sango looked down and her eyes widened in shock. His feet were covered in blood and bruises. It looked _very _painful. But he still started walking, as though it didn't even phase him.

Looking back in his violet eyes, she felt a new form of respect for the monk. He was enduring excruciating pain right now, and he was acting like it was nothing. She smiled a little smile to herself. Knowing that whatever had happened in the future between Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku would be able to do something to help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha stared at the ugly green fabric of the sofa for almost an hour. He had never cried so much in his entire life. Now, his eyes stung, his face itched, and his head really hurt. He wanted to go and find Kagome, but he knew she most likely didn't want to talk to him. Especially right now.

He felt bad for what he had said to her, but it didn't change the fact that he was still hurting. She had made him feel like he meant nothing to her. Even though he knew he wasn't true. All he had wanted to say last night was that they couldn't be together. Or at least right now. But knowing that he didn't want to blow what he had been planning for months now to tell her. And now that they had one big chunk of the jewel, he was just going to wait until they had the other half and had Naraku defeated. But now, it seemed like even **that **wasn't going to work out right.

He wanted to cry again, but his eyes hurt to much. Not to mention he couldn't stand it anymore. He was suppose to be a warrior, not a total sissy. But it seemed that as of late, he had become one.

'_And it's all thanks to that one woman,' _he thought bitterly.

True, he loved Kagome, but he couldn't take the fighting with her anymore. She always seemed to get mad every time he refused her affections. But at least he had a reason to.

He sighed turning around and glancing out he window. This was hard, and he knew it would take a while before she wanted to talk to him again.

Rolling over again to stare at the horrible green color, he did the only thing his brain was allowing him to do.

He fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome awoke a little while later, finding herself in Kaede's small hut. Looking around, she found Shippo curled up and next to her head, sleeping. She smiled at the little kit, knowing that she must have really worried him with her meltdown.

As she pulled the blanket higher up to her nose, she sighed. Mentally, she was a mess. Same as physically from what she could tell from her burning eyes and face. And she didn't even want to think about emotionally right now. That was probably the worst out of all of them.

"Oww! Don't make it so tight!" yelled a male voice, which she recognized as Miroku's.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but you're bleeding really bad. Do you want me to use the bottle labeled 'Rubbing Alcohol'? It might help," sighed another voice, this one belonging to Sango.

"Anything to stop this pain."

"Wow, aren't you a big baby," Sango snorted. "What happened to the man I saw who pulled Kagome out of the well?"

"He's on vacation, now just pour that stuff on."

"Okay."

Within seconds, Miroku screamed. Making Kagome giggle.

"That hurt!"

"Really? Hmm, I thought this stuff was suppose to help."

"Does it look like it's helping?! No! It's making it worse."

Now Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing loudly. Shippo groggily looked up at her and smiled.

"Mommy!" he said jumping into her arms.

"Hi Shippo," she said lovingly. "Were you a good boy for mommy?"

Shippo nodded his head very fast. But hen his expression changed to that of sadness.

"Mommy, why were you crying?"

Kagome sighed. Now she understood the reason he looked so sad.

"I just got into another fight with Inuyasha, that's all honey," she cooed, trying to cheer him up. "I guess we just needed sometime apart. But it's no big deal. So don't cry okay?"

Shippo nodded, but still looked very sad.

"Are you going to leave us all one day if he doesn't stop?" he asked.

Kagome found this question to catch her off guard. But she answered him just the same. Turning his face in her hand, she made him look at her in the eyes.

"Shippo, I will _never_ leave you. Fighting with Inuyasha is just something I do. And it's been like that for three yeas now. So I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand me?"

After a moment, he nodded. But he still looked like he was upset. As he gave her a hug, he said something so sweet that it made her smile.

"I love you mommy, and happy birthday."

"I love you too Shippo, and thank you."

"Oww!!! Somebody save me from this unspeakable torture!" Miroku screamed.

"Oh shut up you wuss! It's just a few scratches. But you know what, maybe this stuff will keep you away from gropping me until you're healed"

"No, Sango I beg of you. Please don't-"

Miroku's scream was loud enough for even the dead to hear it. And all Kagome and Shippo did was start laughing. This truly was a good time to come back and see her other family. Because this was just to funny to miss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the moon started to rise, Kagome watched it. She was sitting at the base of the Sacred Tree, alone, wondering where her hanyou was.

"Can I join you?" said a male voice tenderly.

Kagome looked in front of her. It was Miroku, with his feet and hand bandaged up. He was using his staff as a walking stick from what it looked like, but his smile didn't waver.

"Sure," she said weakly.

Miroku sat down next to her and looked at the sky, the stars were so bright and beautiful tonight.

"Tell me what happened," he asked in a gentle voice.

Kagome sighed heavily and looked at him.

"It's going to take a while."

He smiled at her.

"I have the time."

With that, Kagome started to explain what had happened that night at her party. How Inuyasha was acting very possessive of her one minute, then the next he was pushing her away. She showed him the locket that he had given her as a birthday gift, explaining that it had belonged to Inuyasha's mother, and how happy he seemed to be by giving it to her. She left out the parts about Inuyasha crying, just because she knew her hanyou would really hate her if Miroku had found out. But all the same, she told him why she had been crying in the well.

After she finished, she looked at Miroku, who sighed heavily.

"Tell me," he said. "Did you let him _explain _why he wouldn't let you kiss him?"

Kagome looked down at her hands at this.

"No, I just kinda flipped out on him. Then went upstairs into my room. I remember hearing something hit the floor last night. But I didn't bother to go check it out. Then this morning, I went to go and apologize to him, and he just completely shut me out. So I ran into the well house, jumped in the well, and that's when you guys found me."

"I see."

Kagome sat there with Miroku in complete silence for what seemed like and eternity. He looked like he was thinking about something. Something that he wasn't ready to talk about yet with her. But she wanted to know what it was. Before she could ask. He turned to her and smiled.

"Kagome, did you ever notice how me and Sango fight? It's almost the same as you and Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome sat there and thought about that for a moment, then nodded.

"Well," he stated. "Did you ever notice how we also worry about each other?"

"Can you get to the point, Miroku?"

He laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can," he said turning to her. "Kagome, Inuyasha cares for you, deeply. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was in love with you. He's always worrying about you. Always fighting with you for stupid reasons. And he's always there to protect you. Like I am with Sango. And I know you know I have feelings for her. She just too stubborn to realize this. But I think, from what you're telling me. Is that he _has _realized his feelings for you. He just won't admit to them yet, that's all."

"But why?"

"Simple, he doesn't want history to repeat itself."

Kagome only stared at him, completely confused.

"I don't understand."

"Well," he said with another smile. "Think about it. What happened to him fifty-three years ago? He lost the woman he loved to Naraku. Maybe he doesn't want the same fate for you. Maybe he's _waiting _until we defeat Naraku to tell you how he feels."

Kagome sat there and thought about that for a moment. It did **sound** possible. But could it really be true?

"And before you ask how I know," he said with a blush on his face. "I'm doing the same thing. I plan on asking Sango to marry me once I have the wind tunnel removed from my hand."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Why though?"

"At least that way I will know if I can have a future with her. I know it seems stupid, but I'd rather grow old with her, instead of die, leave her with a child, and someday have that child suffer my family's fate. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"I guess you're right."

"No Kagome. I _know _I'm right. She's suffered enough because of Naraku, I'm not going to burden her with something this selfish. She deserves a husband who's not going to die because of a curse. And that's what I'm going to make sure I give her. Just like Inuyasha is going to make sure you're safe, for the rest of your life."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the night air started to get cold, Kagome and Miroku headed back to the hut. Kagome smiled when she saw Shippo sleeping next to Kirara, she even wished that she had brought her camera with her.

Pulling out her sleeping bag for extra warmth, she laid it down on the futon she had been using earlier. Finding her pajama's in the bottom of her bag, Kagome quietly closed the curtain for the door so she could change. She hated the fact that Inuyasha _still _hadn't come back from her time, but what could she really do.

At least now she understood why he was holding back. And it did make perfect sense to her.

Pulling her tank top night shirt over her head, she relaxed. The soft, warm fleece of her pajamas warmed her as she snuggled into bed.

But she still couldn't sleep. Grabbing her iPod, she put her headphones in and scrolled down until she found her song. Show Me Love.

And as she listened to the lyrics, she found herself falling asleep. And dreaming of her hanyou, being the one to show her his love someday.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Whew, okay. That's chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it. I figured I'd take a break from writing just about Kagome and Inuyasha in this one. And besides, I love Miroku, he may be a pervert. But he really his loveable.**

**And I also wanted to see if anyone else has the same reaction to rubbing alcohol.**

**Now that stuff burns.**

**(shudders)**

**Lol, oh well.**

**The next chapter will be up sometime either tomorrow or the next day. Hope you guys liked this one.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	7. Chapter 7: Stolen

**Hey everyone. I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. **

**If you've noticed, I also started another story.**

**It's been in my head for a while and it's basically been screaming at me to come out.**

**So, I started it.**

**But hey, if you like that one too, you'll be able to read both of these stories as I update them separately.**

**One day, 'Show Me Love'**

**Another day, '9 Months'**

**I think it's a good idea.**

**(More evil glares)**

**Oh please, no more knives? I can't keep running around like this!**

**(Someone throws a bucket of cottage cheese)**

**NOOOO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!**

**(falls on my head)**

**EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!**

**UGH,well here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

**Toodles for now,**

**Me**

**: P**

**Also, i have NO idea WHY the song in this fic keeps getting messed up. if it still isn't working when you guys look at it. please let me know. it's not coming up right anytime i load the chapter on here.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Part 7: Stolen**_

Inuyasha awoke the next morning, still feeling like crap. His eyes still burned, and now his face felt like it was on fire. Sitting up, he stretched, cracking every bone in his body as he did so.

"Ah, so you're awake," a warm female voice said to him.

Looking over his shoulder, he found Mrs. Higurashi standing in the doorway. She smiled at him like she always did. But noticed how worn out and exhausted he looked.

"Why don't you go take a shower before you leave? It will make you feel better, and it'll help you wake up."

"Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, I think she left for the warring states era," she said looking out the window. "I saw her running into the well house early yesterday morning."

Inuyasha jumped up after hearing this.

"She left _without _me?!" he nearly shouted.

Mrs. Higurashi only nodded, but looked back at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"She seemed…. Very upset."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor at that. He knew why she would be so upset. It was the way he had treated her that morning. But he felt like as though it was what she deserved. Even still, he felt like an ass.

"That's my fault," he whispered. "I made her leave. I was very cold to her yesterday, and I guess she wanted to get away from me at that point."

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a look of sympathy. She knew that they had had a very bad argument the night before, so she just tried to comfort him.

"Well, it seems like as though you owe her an apology. Am I correct?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

He slowly nodded. But knew he couldn't do that. At least not until he gave her some time. Knowing Kagome, it would probably be a while before she wanted to talk to him.

"Inuyasha," she said looking at him again in a motherly way. "Sweetie, go take a shower. I'll even make you something to eat. And it could be anything you want."

His ears twitched at hearing this, and a smile crept onto his face.

"Anything I want?"

Mrs. Higurashi blanched. There was only one thing this hanyou **ever **liked to eat. Slowly, she nodded her head, and prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

"Yes, anything you want."

Inuyasha made a motion to tap his chin with his claws, and looked over at her with a smile. Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi turned around and started her way into the kitchen.

"I'll start boiling the water, now go take your shower young man."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to find a reason to get up. The early morning sun was shining through her eyelids, making it hard to stay asleep. She found herself wishing she was home. At least then she could close the blinds and lock the window, to avoid the sounds of the birds chirping.

"Mommy? Are you awake yet?" Shippo whispered in her ear.

_'Well, so much for sleeping in,' _she sighed to herself.

"Yes honey," she yawned sitting up. "I'm awake n-"

**Slap! Crash!**

"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed.

_' I guess Miroku woke up early this morning,' _Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

"But my dear, sweet Sango. I was only trying to wake you up," she heard Miroku say in his most angelic voice possible.

"Well, it worked! So stop trying to cop another feel of my breasts you letch! It ain't gonna happen!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! And if you even think about- Miroku, get your hand off my ass before I break it!"

Within seconds, Kagome heard another crash. This one most likely being Hiraikotsu onto Miroku's head.

"Can ye two get along for even five seconds?" Kaede shouted irritably at them. " It is too early in the morning for this!"

"Would you rather him feeling _you_ up at this ungodly hour?"

"Child, I have not had a man touch me in ages, when ye get to be my age, anything will possibly do."

Kagome busted out laughing at hearing this. As she walked out of her room, she fell on the floor when she saw Sango and Miroku's faces. Sango looked appalled, and Miroku just looked very scared.

"Kaede?!" Sango nearly screamed. "That's gross! I don't need to know that!"

Kaede glared at the young demon slayer in front of her. Sure, she felt as though all of these teenagers were her grandchildren in some way, yet she was getting _very_ tired of Sango's temper. Especially at this time of the morning. (** a/n: try and think about this happening at about 7 o'clock in the morning. I'd be pissed too. : P** )

"Ye will listen **very **carefully to me young lady. I will not tolerate this every morning. If you wish to beat the monk up, then drag him outside to do it. I am too old to be dealing with ye's temper."

Sango's mouth hung open for a few seconds, and Miroku saw this as another opportunity to grab her ass. Slowly, he lifted his hand to the right butt cheek, and gave a light squeeze.

Sango's head slowly spun around to glare down at him. If looks could kill, then he'd be six feet under by now.

"Miroku," she hissed in an icy voice. "I'll be nice and give you to the count of three. If your hand is still on my ass. I'm going to drag you outside and beat you to the point where you can't even talk. One,…two,…….thr-"

Miroku's hand finally left her skin, and she sighed in relief. But then again, she wanted to smack him just the same. She hated it that this was the only way he showed her affection. But she took it and gave him what he deserved, only if it was to hide he own feelings for the monk. Then, she looked back down at his feet, still bandaged and swollen from the other day. That's when a smile broke out on her face.

"I guess you remembered that you can't run huh?" she said with a hint of humor to her voice.

He looked up at her and gulped loudly. Actually he had completely forgotten about his injury while he had been 'playing' with her. Now that he thought about it. It might actually be a good idea to hold off on touching her, at least until his feet were back to normal.

Making it seem like he wasn't a complete idiot, he nodded his head. Grabbing his bowl of rice, he started eating in silence.

"Mommy," Shippo whispered in her ear. "When are they gonna stop fighting and just be with each other?"

Kagome laughed, grabbing her bowl of rice and sprinkling some seasonings on top of it. Shaking her head, she leaned down close to Shippo's ear, and whispered her answer back.

"When the time comes, Shippo. When the time comes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Higurashi watched, cringing as Inuyasha finished off his sixth bowl of Ramen.

"How can you eat that stuff this early in the morning?" she asked him as he sipped the last of the soup out of the paper cup. "Let alone that much."

He laughed as he threw the empty container in the trash. Grabbing another one out of the cabinet, he handed it to her, smiling.

"Well, for one thing, it's my youkai blood. I have a faster and stronger metabolism as Kagome calls it, and secondly, I just love this stuff."

She laughed at hearing this. He was the only person she knew who could eat like this. And not get sick from it. She was thankful though, at least her son and father didn't eat like this. Because by now, she would have been sick of making it.

Inuyasha did feel better now that he had eaten, and the shower had felt good too. His nerves no longer felt like they were strained, and his face no longer hurt. But his heart, was another story all together.

Thinking of Kagome yet again, his mind wandered to many of their memories together. Of how she had awakened him from his enchantment from the Sacred Tree, and how he had reacted to her even then. She reminded him so much of Kikyo in that first moment. Minus her eyes, everything else about her looked exactly like the woman he once loved. But slowly over time, he realized how different she truly was. She smiled more, and laughed. She gave him a sense of reasoning. For so long, he wanted to change who he truly was, even if it only meant so he could belong. But Kagome had changed that in him, she made him feel welcomed just as he was. Even Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even the old bat Kaede had helped him to discover he was fine the way he was. But Kagome had helped him see it the most. She truly was his reason to live now. And all he wanted to do was hold her, and say he was sorry now.

But, that would have to wait. He knew that no matter how much he loved her, anything he wished to have happen with her would have to wait. And that was just how it was going to have to be.

"Inuyasha," the older woman said to him. "Do you want me to wash your kimono before you go back? It will only take a little while."

"Nah, it's okay. I need to start heading back now anyways," he said, with yet another smile on his face. As he headed upstairs to change, he passed by Buyo, sleeping on the floor next to Kagome's door. "Hey buddy," he said crouching down and petting the fat cat. "What are you doing upstairs?"

"Mrrow."

Inuyasha stared at the fat cat, now trying to roll over and get it's belly rubbed. Shaking his head, he gently scratched the cat's chin with his claws, hearing and feeling the purr rumble down his throat. He chuckled softly as Buyo rubbed his face in Inuyasha's hand.

"You're a crazy animal, you know about that?"

"Mrrow?

"Well, I gotta get ready now buddy," he said standing back up. " So go back to sleep okay?"

"Mrrow," he said in approval and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha shook his head. This was one animal he liked. It was lazy, fat, and didn't care as long as it got what it wanted.

Minus the fat part, Buyo was A LOT like him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked over to the well, wondering if she should go back and get Inuyasha. She wondered now, if what Miroku had said was true.

Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha must have done this thousands of times. Sat here and waited for her to return. It brought a small smile to her face thinking about him sitting here, waiting for her. But she still didn't believe everything. He always seemed cold and detached whenever she did come back. Like as though it really didn't matter to him.

But then again, that was his personality.

Acting cold and callus was his only method of survival for so long, that maybe acting human was nearly impossible for him.

_"Baka, he's not even human. Well, not fully anyways.'_

She sighed again as she thought about the day before. When she had spilled her biggest secret to him. And how kind and caring he had been towards her.

And now, that was most likely gone. For good.

She hated to think that everything that had happened that weekend was in vain. But it sure sounded like it.

Pulling out her iPod, she turned it on and started to scroll threw all of her songs. Not wanting to hear the one that reminded her of her hanyou at the moment, she found something that almost fit her mood.

As the music started to play, Kagome sat down and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes.

_**Something missing, left behind  
Search in circles, everytime I try  
I've been here, before  
I've seen you, before**  
_

She opened her eyes, as if she felt as though sitting here was not a good idea at the moment. Getting up, she started walking into the forest.

_  
**I can't escape walking down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along**  
_

As Kagome wandered in the forest, she found herself singing the lyrics of the song she had on right now. And a smile slowly crept onto her face as she sang.

I can't escape walking down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along

_**And I trade everything for this**_

_**Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
Why do I read the writing on the wall?**_

As the bridge of the song came in, Kagome followed the path to the river which flowed through the forest. Setting herself down near the riverbank, she focused on the song yet again. But unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

A rustle in the bushes made Kagome jump. She turned around to find the source of the noise. But found nothing there. Thinking it was just her imagination, she shrugged and turned back around, and started singing again.

_**  
Something missing, left behind  
Search in circles everytime I try  
I've been here, before  
I've seen you before**_

Now she was shouting the lyrics, as if they were the air she breathed. She did feel as though she was trapped somewhere she couldn't escape. Her inner torment was driving her insane. Inuyasha was mad at her. And she had no idea why. She had confessed her biggest secret to him, and he had comforted her and told he everything was going to be fine. Yet nothing was fine. And everything was wrong in that instant.

_**And I trade everything for this**_

_**Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
Why do I read the writing on the wall?**_

Using the power of her voice, she carried the notes as best she could, because now she was crying. She hated to fight with Inuyasha, just as much as she hated to be away from him. But it seemed as though that's what she's was destined to do for the rest of her life. Fight, or be left alone.

_**Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
Why do I read the writing on the wall?**_

Without any warning, someone grabbed Kagome from behind. Holding a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. Whoever was behind her, slipped something in her mouth, and she instantly felt dizzy. Her eyes slowly started to shut as she stared at the river and trees, and as they grew hazy, she fell into blackness. But whoever was holding her against her will was strong, and they had a very dark demonic aura. It was all her weak form could sense in this tiny instant of being awake. And she knew who's evil, demonic aura it was that she felt.

It was, in fact Naraku's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha entered the well house, a voice called to him from out in the yard. As he slowly turned around, he saw Souta approaching him with a set of clip on head phones on his ears. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked at Souta, this kid had grown so much in 3 years, he was now almost as tall as him.

"Hey Inuyasha," he said pulling off his headphones. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure" he said walking up to him. He knew he needed to get back, but he figured a few minutes with Kagome's brother wasn't going to kill him anytime soon. "What's up?"

Souta looked slightly grim, but he just took a deep breath, and started talking.

"I ah- I got into a fight with my girlfriend, Hitomi. She wanted to know who you were exactly. I didn't tell her anything, so now she's not talking to me. What am I suppose to do?"

Well, to say the least, he was a little shocked. He never thought that he would be the topic of conversation for Souta and his girlfriend.

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his head. "What _did _you tell her?"

Souta looked at the ground again, looking the same.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Why?"

Souta made a sound of frustration as he clenched his fists, now glaring at the hanyou.

"What do you want me to say? That you're a half dog demon from Feudal Japan that comes here from a time portal threw the old family well?! She'll think I'm crazy and end up breaking up with me!"

Inuyasha sighed, this kid had accommodated his temper after knowing him for so long. Now he was screaming at him, trying to find a solution to his problem. He felt a little bad for the kid, ever since he was eleven, Souta had kept their secret. To never tell anyone about Inuyasha.

But Hitomi had a right to know now. Her and Souta had been together ever since his sister and Inuyasha had helped him out. Now, he just needed a little help telling her the truth.

"Souta," he said sighing. "Get her over here."

Souta visibly blanched at this.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me," he said sighing again. "Get her over here, I'll stay a little longer and at least you'll have your proof that you're not crazy right in front of her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango and Miroku found themselves following Shippo to the river. He was tracking Kagome's scent, with his nose close to the ground.

Kagome had been gone for almost and hour now. And everyone was starting to get worried about her. But they knew she hadn't gone through the well by the fact that her trail walked away from it and into the woods.

"Anything Shippo?" Sango said, very restless now. She was really worried now. Could Kagome had gotten lost?

He shook his head as he followed his mother's scent all the way to the river. Since she had left her half of the jewel back at Kaede's in the old woman's care when she had gone out for a walk, Shippo couldn't use the power as a guide to find her. Normally, it was what he used to find her since his sense of smell was still underdeveloped. So now, h was using his instincts as best as he could to find her.

Her scent suddenly stopped as they reached the riverbank. Looking around, no one saw her anywhere. There were no signs of a struggle, or even her clothes gone in case she had decided to go for a swim. But that's when they did find something, Kagome's iPod, laying in the bushes next to a rock.

She had shown it to them the night before, and had even allowed them to hear some of the music from her time. Sango had liked a song called 'I Hate Everything About You' by a 'band' called 'Three Days Grace', Miroku had liked, and mind you, gotten slapped for liking a song called "Wouldn't it be Nice" by The Bach Boys. After he had listened to it about five times, he had started to sing it to Sango, he had a nice voice, but his hands kept roaming to her backside, so she was blushing and beating him within seconds. Kagome had been laughing until Miroku had finally gone unconscious, because even though Sango was hitting him, he still managed to still sing to her, with an shit eaten grin on his face the entire time. And then there was the song that Shippo had liked, and it was called 'Coming for You', by Jojo. He said he liked the girl's voice the most, and Kagome had to agree with him. She liked the singer's voice as well. But after Miroku had woken up, things got a little hairy. So she decided to put her iPod away.

Now, as everyone stared at the tiny green music holder, they began to panic. Kagome wouldn't leave this little item anywhere. Unless she had been kidnapped.

That's when Shippo sensed the demonic aura he had known for so long. It was faint, but still there. Turning to his older companions, he had the look of complete rage on his young face.

"Naraku took her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Hitomi had hit the floor for the second time that hour, Inuyasha had had enough, and walked out to the well house. She had fainted this time due to his ears twitching. So, after talking to Souta and Mrs. Higurashi about what was going on, he walked outside.

Realizing that he had been here a lot longer than he had intended, Inuyasha groaned. He knew most likely by now Kagome must be getting worried about him, and in knowing this, he knew she would also be mad at him for staying in her time without her there.

Sighing as he headed over to the well, he looked down, almost finding it hard to go back. The Feudal Era was his home, but he knew that everything would be back to normal as soon as he went. Him and Kagome would be fighting, everyone else would be yelling at him, and his life as the insufferable half breed would come back to him as well.

He really hated those words, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was what he was. A half human, half dog demon abomination to mankind. And the only person who had ever truly excepted him, was most likely mad as hell at him for not coming back a lot sooner.

_'Now I can say I understand how she feels at least when she takes so long to come back,'_ he thought sighing to himself.

Kagome always wanted to come home, and for some reason, he understood why now. No one was trying to kill or kidnap her, no one was confused by the way she dressed, and more importantly, no one yelled at her as much as he did.

Jumping into the well with only his sword and his thought's, the hanyou was consumed in the warm blue light of time travel. He still found it hard to believe that he could do this. Go through time into the future that is. But he was very grateful for it. Kagome's home had become his escape from his world years ago. And even though he would never admit it. He truly loved it there. Everything was peaceful and safe. No one was trying to kill you, and everyone was accepted. Even demons and hanyou's were. He just wished that he could say the same for his time.

As the light finally faded and darkness returned to him, Inuyasha looked up at the top of the well. Being so far down below the earth, the sun shined and only reached halfway down the well. Sighing, he jumped out and looked around. Finding no one there, he sniffed the air.

He found Kagome's scent, she had been sitting by the well a little while ago. Then he also found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's scents there. Following them, he started for the woods.

But he didn't have to go far, for he ran into everyone within seconds. They had been running and had nearly trampled him as he appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys," he said as they fell over one another. But he didn't see Kagome anywhere, and her scent didn't fill his nose either. "Hey, where's Kagome?" he asked calmly.

"She's gone!" Shippo nearly screamed as he got out of the dog pile in front of the hanyou. "Naraku took her! I found his scent all over the place!" Slowly, the kit pulled out the tiny iPod Kagome had brought with her. "This is all we found," he said now in tears.

Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil at this. Kagome was gone, and in Naraku's hands now.

His Kagome had been stolen from him, again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whew! Well, that was kinda a hard chapter for me there.**

**Again, I am super sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up.**

**But this chapter was giving me a hard time for some reason.**

**Luckily, the next one is all set and ready to be written.**

**So, don't kill me.**

**Yet.**

**Okay then, I hope you all liked it.**

**At least it won't take me forever to write like this one did.**

**Again, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll have the next one up in a few days.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	8. Chapter 8: Imprisonment

**Holy crappers! **

**I just checked my stats!**

**3,481 Hits!!!**

**WOOHOO!!!**

**(Does a jig in my Betty Bopp PJ's around the room)**

**And 32 reviews so far.**

**: D**

**Okay then people, since you have all been so patient, here's chapter 8, in Show Me Love.**

**Now this one is pretty dark, so don't be freaked out by the end of it okay?**

**I just have a VERY good imagination and a astounding mind for detailed situations.**

**It's what helped me get through school since my grades sucked.**

**Eh, whatever.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Part 8: Imprisonment _

Kagome slowly awoke, feeling groggy, and having a head ache from hell squeezing her head. She found herself in a dark, underground chamber. It was cold, dark, and damp, filled with rats and spider webs. Looking down, she found she was sitting on a small bed made of old crunchy straw and an old torn, bloodstained blanket. As her gaze ran along the floor, Kagome found a very thick, iron barred door in front of her. And that's when she realized it.

She was in a holding cell.

Frantically, she started shouting for someone to help her. Hoping that someone would hear her, she ran up to the door and screamed even louder.

But the voice that answered her calls, was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello, Kagome," an evil, cool voice said from the shadows. "I see your awake now."

Kagome only knew of one voice that sounded this cold and sinister. Backing away from the door, a figure came into the light of the room outside. And she felt her heart freeze in place.

It was Naraku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was panicking now. They had been searching for Kagome for almost the entire day now. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had to beg him so they could stop and rest for the night. He didn't want to. But he knew that if Naraku had in fact been the one to take her, then they would definitely need their rest tonight.

Because unfortunately, Miroku couldn't walk as of right now due to going in and pulling Kagome out of the well. So they were one body short.

Inuyasha had heard everything about what had happened, minus the talk between the monk and Kagome. He felt bad knowing he had caused a near panic attack in her. Shippo wanted to ream him a new one until he saw the hanyou's face, and how visibly tormented he was by the whole situation.

Inuyasha stared into the fire, seeing Kagome's face, and praying she was alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku sneered as he looked at the young priestess who stood before him. She looked almost identical to Kikyo. Her hair, her face, her body, everything about her but her eyes were exactly the same. And it seemed as though her eyes were the reason he wouldn't kill her right at this moment.

"Where is the jewel?" he asked in his cold, emotionless voice.

Kagome nearly growled at him. Her eyes were just as cold back to his as she smiled, putting out the best lie she could think of.

"What? You couldn't find it?" she snickered. "That's funny? I had it around my neck when you kidnapped me. Maybe it fell off of my neck as you knocked me out."

Naraku glared at her now with a rage in his eyes. She was lying to him, and he knew she was. But how was he going to get her to talk?

"Very well, Kagome," he said starting to walk away, but he stopped to leave her with one last sentence. "I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you."

As he opened the door with his mind, Kagome froze in place. Her body refused to run out the now unlocked door. Naraku now circled her, getting closer with every step. And as he finally reached her, he whipped out his hand and smacked her hard across the face. Kagome went flying, and as she hit the wall, she head a sickening crack come from her arm. When her body finally sank to the floor, she felt her broken arm being twisted harshly behind her back. She screamed out in agony as her memories retuned. And then she realized that Naraku was reading her minds worst nightmares. Trying her best to shut him out mentally, she held back another scream as he kicked her in her side, most likely breaking her ribs again.

He was doing everything in his power to break her. Kicking her, slapping her, punching her in the stomach, and she still wouldn't scream again. Finally, after her blood started to pool on the floor, Naraku picked her up and held her against the wall by her neck. He was angry now.

"Do you think this is a game little girl?" he hissed closely to her ear. "Now tell me where the Jewel is."

Kagome painfully turned her head towards him and smiled as she spit in his face. Naraku dropped her nearly lifeless body to the ground harshly. Wiping her spit from his face, Naraku walked to the door and shut it as he left, locking it in place.

Kagome stayed where he had dropped her. Not being able to move at all. The pain she felt was even worse than what she had remembered that night, and now she had no way to leave or go to a hospital.

Seeing that the area he had dropped her in was covered in dirt and her own blood, Kagome carefully dragged herself back over to the little straw bed. When she was finally back on top of it, she looked down at her body, and **really** wished she hadn't.

Her left arm looked like someone had slammed it in a car door about a thousand times. A large dark purple bruise had already started to form from her fingertips all the way up. Her clothes were a bloody, sickening mess, now torn and showing the deep gashes in her flesh. Using her right hand, she moved it over her chest and face. When she gently pushed down on her collar bone, and then cheek, she wanted to scream from the agonizing pain she felt. Both of those bones were broken as well. Looking down again, this time at her legs, she only saw her blood coating every inch of her skin. Thankfully, when she touched them, she felt barely any pain. It seemed as though the gashes from her torso and thighs were to blame here. So at least she knew she could walk if need be.

Finding another blanket stuffed against the wall, she pulled it over herself. Her body was cold from blood loss, and she needed to keep herself as warm as possible. She was still in shock from what had been done to her. But she figured that Inuyasha was most likely back by now, and probably on his way to save her.

Or at least he hoped.

Sure, when she had been kidnapped for about the thousandth time, her hanyou was still in her world. But by now he must have come back. There was only so much time he could take with her mother and Souta. And by now, he must be back, and looking for her.

But then she thought about their fight, and now she was wondering if he even wanted to save her this time. She had been so cold to him on her birthday, and all he wanted to do was explain.

A long time ago, Inuyasha wouldn't allow anyone close to him. He never opened up or explained himself to anyone. And he had actually wanted to that that night and she had blown him off like he was nothing.

Sighing gently, as not to cause herself anymore pain from her chest, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Thinking or her beautiful hanyou, and seeing his eyes made of gold, she fell asleep crying. Ad praying that he would come to save her soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun started to rise high in the sky, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Miroku and Sango were still asleep next to each other, with Shippo in between them for security for Sango's sake. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the three sleeping forms, growling.

Shippo's eyes slowly flickered open, and he stared at the hanyou in front of him. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked to his left and right, then back at the hanyou, who looked slightly irritated.

"Let me move before you do _anything_ okay?" Shippo said yawning.

Inuyasha slightly nodded as he got ready to wake the two up the same way he had for almost a year now, and as Shippo moved to a safe place behind the tree that Inuyasha had been in, Inuyasha quietly moved in.

Since Miroku pretty much slept like the dead, pulling this off would be easy. And Sango would wake up instantly and most likely be pissed at the both of them if she figured this out, but he had to get them both up, and quickly.

Kagome's life was in serious danger. He hadn't slept at all that night. When he had tried to sleep, he had nightmares with her in them, of Naraku torturing her. He couldn't even handle thinking about that, let alone see it in his dreams.

Very slowly, he rolled Miroku over, closer to Sango's sleeping form, and sat down a few feet away. He had done this so many times now that he knew what would happen. Because even in his dreams, Miroku was a pervert.

Shippo shook his head and covered his ears, waiting for the scream to come and then a beating from hell that would be administered to Miroku's sleeping form. He still had no idea how the guy never woke up from this, it had to hurt beyond recognition, but always, after Sango was finished, he would wake up as if nothing had ever happened.

Just as Inuyasha had planned, Miroku's hand slowly made it's way to Sango's inner thigh. If the bastard had any clue what he did in his sleep, he'd probably be doing a jig in his head right about now.

But something strange happened. Sango didn't wake up.

Inuyasha's eyes pooped out of his head as he watched what was happening in front of him. Could Sango really e _that_ asleep this morning?

As he watched, Miroku's hand moved up, and his fingers were lightly brushing Sango's stomach, then ribs, and then….

His hand cupped one of her breast, and then lightly squeezed it.

At that moment, Sango's eyelids flew open as if she had been scared to death by something. Looking down, she saw red. Miroku was groping her, again. But this time, it wasn't her inner thigh. This time it was her breast.

"HENTAI!!!!!!! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!" she screamed as she threw herself out of his arms.

Miroku's eyes flew open and he stared at a **very **livid Sango in front of him. He looked behind him to find Inuyasha shaking his head at the monk, almost in pity. Before he could ask what was going on, he felt his face come into contact with a very heavy object. As he fell to the ground, he turned his head to Sango. She was beyond pissed this morning at him. But he really didn't know why.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked as she approached him again, weapon in hand. He pulled his hands over his face, trying to protect it as best he could. "And why are you beating me this early in the morning?"

"You groped me in my sleep!Why else would I be beating you, you idiot?!" she screamed running at him.

As she was about to make contact again, Inuyasha stopped her by walking in front of Miroku. She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the hanyou, but before she could tell him to get out of the way, he stopped her with his words.

"Right now, we need to find Kagome, Sango. Miroku's beating can wait until we find her. And we know that since Naraku has her, she won't last very long."

As he started off in the direction of Kagome's very faint scent, Miroku stood up.

"He's right Sango, we need to get moving."

Sango only nodded at the monk as she awoke Kirara. There was no way they would be able to catch up to Inuyasha on foot, so the only way to stay close to him was by her companions flying above him as he ran.

As the two tailed transformed into her larger form, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all piled onto her back. After she had started flying, they found Inuyasha, he was running below on the ground, and even though they were high up in the air, they could see the grim look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha ran with the wind ripping his hair away from his face and forehead, he felt his tears prickle the backs of his eyes again. If they didn't find her soon Kagome would most likely be dead, and it would be all his fault for not being back in this time in the first place.

'_Kagome, please be all right,'_ he thought silently to himself as the scent he was following changed direction again. This was ridiculous. He would have normally found her by now. Where exactly was she?

Naraku had done this once before almost a year ago, but he had found Kagome unharmed and asleep in Naraku's last illusion castle. There was no way he had actually taken her to his real home. He knew Inuyasha could trace her scent threw any barrier. But since he couldn't find her scent being all that strong, maybe he had and was hiding the castle somewhere Inuyasha could not reach it.

As his thought's wandered back to Kagome, he found his soul dying at the knowledge that she might be hurt, and because he hadn't been there for her. He missed her smile, her laugh, everything about her. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. It would even be worse than his memories of Kikyo's betrayal. And that had been a wound that took a long time to heal. But actually _losing _Kagome to Naraku? He would most likely go mad from insanity within moments.

"Please be okay, Kags," he prayed in a whisper only he could hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagome woke up, she felt strange. Her arm was not hurting as much as it had been the night before, and her chest didn't feel as though someone had thrown rocks at her repeatedly. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down. And what she found shocked her.

Her body was almost fully healed.

Not knowing if this was a dream, she opened her shirt in some of the area's where she had had nasty gashes in her skin. Her clothes were still torn and bloody, but no more gashes were there.

As she gently touched her cheek and collarbone, Kagome was stunned once again. Zero pain.

"Well, it seems your awake finally," Naraku's emotionless voice said from the corner of the room. "And fully healed as well."

Kagome turned he head around to face the evil demon who had kidnapped and beat her the day before. She glared at him with an anger in her eyes that loudly said "Fuck you" to him. But all he did was grin, and pull out the small pendant she had found a few days ago in the well house.

"Well, today you won't be so lucky bitch."

Kagome was confused, not knowing what he was talking about in the least. But before she could say anything in her defense, Naraku was in front of her with a sickening grin on his face. Her body froze again in place.

"Now, you may not want to tell me of the jewel's location, but I have three very annoying people wandering around on my land right now that need to be destroyed."

Slowly, he brought his hand up to the side of her face and left it there. She wished with all her might just to move away from him, but it was to no avail.

"Now, you either tell me of their true weaknesses so I can kill them, or I'll beat you like I did yesterday, and much more. Do you understand me?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but quickly became as hard and emotionless as his.

"Fuck you, Naraku. I don't give a damn about what happens to me, but my friends are a different story," she hissed at him.

Naraku backed away from the young priestess , almost dumbfounded by her bravery. Sure, by now he knew her weaknesses, just by looking into her thoughts, but the fact that she would protect everyone else before herself astounded him. She really was like Kikyo in that aspect. The dead priestess had done that to him when he had been Onigumo.

She had protected him whenever the villagers had asked her where she was going. And she had even kept him alive knowing the things he had done. Lawfully, she should have turned him in and had him killed. Even if it meant her own life. But she had protected him anyways. And all he had done was give her death.

He no longer felt the grief of what he had done so long ago. After ripping out Onigumo's heart years ago and casting it away, he no longer felt any emotions. And he was glad he didn't.

Walking forward again, he froze Kagome in place once more, and now smiled at her with his evil eyes.

"Very well," he said as he slammed her into the wall again. This time taking in the joy of hearing her fragile bones crack on contact.

She screamed out in pain. This time she couldn't hold back and just stay quiet, this time it hurt a lot more than before, and now she was scared.

"What is the monk's weakness?" he asked coldly, yet calmly.

"Go to hell you bastard," she managed to shout at him.

He pulled her body up with barely any effort and shackled her arms in the chains that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Her arm was in total agony as he roughly twisted it into the brace above her head, but she refused to whimper in pain just to please him. And then that was when Naraku started to beat her again.

"What is the Demon Slayer's?" he asked, now very angry.

"Shove your questions up your ass you asshole!" she shouted as he struck her again.

Now he was really angry, pulling his fist back he struck Kagome in the stomach, making her cough her own blood and spraying it over his face and neck. He smiled as he licked the blood that sat on his lips and grinned.

"Are you enjoying this priestess? It can go on all day long."

Kagome lifted her head as he smiled at her, and she spat in his face again, smiling as he wiped it off, she gave him a look of complete satisfaction.

"You're not getting anything out of me you bastard," she nearly whispered being so weak now. "So, fuck off!"

Without any warning, Naraku struck her again. Only this time tearing her shirt open and exposing her bra. He grinned as he came closer to her, and placing his hands on her breasts. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized what he was planning on doing next. Without another word, he ripped her bra off roughly, causing her skin to burn as it bit into her arms harshly.

His hands started to turn into claws as he trailed his nails over her skin, cutting her deeply across her chest slowly, and as he did this, he watched her face to see if she was about to break or not. His claws stopped over her left breast, and just to mortify her even more, his thumbs claw pointed itself directly into her nipple, drawing blood from it's peak.

"When is Inuyasha's human night?" he asked in the same, emotionless voice he had had the entire time he had beaten her.

Kagome's eyes met his, and she growled at him deep in her throat. She would _never _tell him that, and she would never betray her hanyou to this creature. She would rather die a thousand deaths than allow him to harm Inuyasha.

"Fuck. You."

With those words off her lips, Kagome felt his claws slowly scrape across her breast. Feeling as though she was going to faint, she held herself up by sheer luck. And then he moved to the next one, and raked his claws over it even deeper.

That's when her hold on her sanity slipped, and she screamed in agony. Naraku smirked, feeling as though he had won. But just to make sure, he used both hands to drag down her stomach, causing her blood to drip to the floor in small puddles of crimson. She screamed again, and now she had tears in her eyes.

"When is his human night?" he asked again.

She refused to answer him, and shook her head since she could no longer speak. Naraku decided to take his time ripping her pants apart, and when they fell to the ground, he smiled evilly at her again. Dragging his claws down her torso again, he slashed her underwear apart, revealing herself to him, and then dragged further down, all the way to her ankles.

Kagome whimpered as the pain increased the farther he went down, and she wished she could just die. Inuyasha wouldn't be here in time to save her. She felt that in her heart now. And all she wanted was death to take her. This pain, along with the sorrow in her heart, was too much for her to handle.

"Inuyasha.." she said as her vision started to blur and fade away.

In that moment, she wanted her hanyou in her arms. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for everything she had ever done wrong to him, wanted to tell him sorry for fighting with him the night before, and tell him that she loved him. All she wished was that she could have seen him one more time before she died. And she prayed that she could have seen her family one more time. Her mother would be so upset, as would Souta and her grandfather. She was too young to die, but it seemed as though that's what fate had in mind for her now.

Naraku stood up and walked out of the room, simply disgusted by how things had gone. She hadn't told him anything. And now she was unconscious in the middle of the room. As her blood continued to stain the floor in small droplets, he slammed the door to the cell, and walked away.

Kagome would be here until he was through torturing her, and until she broke and told him what he wanted to hear. Either she would do so, or he would kill her. Simple as that.

As he rounded up the spiral staircase, leading to his castle deep in the woods, and hidden from the human and demon eyes alike, he felt someone watching him. But not thinking anything of it, he kept walking as though nothing had bothered him.

As he walked out of her visual range, Kagura slowly made her way down the stairs and walked to the end of the room of holding cells. When she reached the one she was looking for, she gasped.

There, standing in the middle of the room, naked and bleeding practically everywhere, was Kagome. It looked as though one of her arms were broken by the amount of swelling to it, and her face appeared to also be swelling from obviously the harsh treatment she had received. Looking a little farther down, she found deep, clawed gashes covering the young girl's body from her collarbones to her feet. She had blood dripping everywhere around her one the floor as if the stuff had fanned out as she had been slashed to pieces, and there were tears streaking her once beautiful face, now so badly beaten it was her scent alone that told her it was in fact Kagome in the middle of that room.

Kagura's hand slowly made it way to her mouth as she stepped away from the cell holding the young priestess inside. For once in her life, tears poured down her own face in total shock and horror. This was just a young woman. How could Naraku be _this _cold and heartless to her?

Normally, he would have one of his many servants, like her, torture his captures. He never went and did it him self. And now she could see why. She was nearly dead in the middle of the room. And from what it smelled like, she only had maybe a few more days, possibly a week, left to live if she didn't receive any help soon.

"Kagome?" she whispered from the bars, trying to wake the girl in the middle of the room.

Kagome twitched as she heard a worried female voice call to her. And instantly she knew exactly who's voice it was. Slowly bringing her head up, she opened her eyes, and stared at Kagura. The look on the other woman's face stunned her, she was crying.

"Hello Kagura," Kagome whispered weakly to her. "Why are you down here? Did he send you to finish the job on me?"

When Kagura shook her head in response, Kagome felt a glimmer of hope in her soul. But that slowly faded as she realized who she was talking about.

_'What are thinking? This is Kagura. She wouldn't help you even if it meant her own life was to be risked.'_

And considering who her master was, Kagome's chances were looking slimmer by the minute.

"Did Naraku….," she started. But couldn't find it in her heart to finish.

"Uh huh," Kagome's voice weakly cracked. "Get out of here."

Kagura looked up at the young woman in front of her, startled. But all Kagome did was smile at her.

"He'll kill you…. Just for coming down here….," she said as her voice began to falter and her breathing became heavy. "Get out of here…Kagura… before it's too…"

But Kagome passed out again before she could finish. And Kagura felt herself running away, and up the stairs to the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By now, Inuyasha was frustrated. Kagome's scent was close by, but he couldn't pinpoint her location. It was like she was right there, but almost invisible to him. Shippo was now riding on his shoulder, clinging to him as he ran. The little kit had decided to try and help him find her by scent as well. Inuyasha had just grunted and picked him up, but in truth, he was very grateful for the help.

_'God Damnit, Kagome. Where are you?'_ he thought to himself. This was starting to wear on his nerves, and he was beyond restless now. They had been searching for her for almost three days now. And as more time went by, the less likely they were going to find her alive.

"Inuyasha! Stop!," the kit yelled in his ear from his back. "Miroku fell off Kirara again!"

Inuyasha groaned at this. That was the third time that day the guy had groped Sango, and she had slapped him so hard he fell off the two tailed. As Inuyasha slowed down, he turned around. Finding Miroku with his face planted in the dirt, Inuyasha shook his head as Sango jumped off her companions back and stomped her way over to him.

"Once we get Kagome back, I'm asking Kaede for one of those goddamn rosary's for this stupid bastard!" she shrieked.

Miroku's head suddenly flew up, and he actually looked angry.

"But I didn't do anything this time! You're the one who turned around when I was pointing to the demonic aura that I sensed! And I highly doubt that my frickin' elbow counts as groping you!"

Inuyasha shook his head at his two friends. Would they ever learn and act like adults?

"You guys are such idiots," he muttered to himself.

Sango's head whipped around to glare at him, but she decided against saying anything she might regret later. Inuyasha was just as frustrated, or possibly more, than she was. Like Miroku, she saw Kagome as a little sister and best friend. And at this point, she was willing to take it out on anyone.

Shippo looked to the three adults in front of him, and found himself wondering if they were ever going to find Kagome. He missed her and was so worried about her now. Was she still alive? Or had Naraku already killed her? His real mother had died when she had had him, so Kagome was the only mother he had ever known. If she was gone, then he really would be an orphan.

All of the sudden, there was a rustle in the bushes a few yards away. Inuyasha sniffed the air and started to growl. He knew who's scent this was. And he felt his demon blood begin to rise and boil at knowing this. As he ran over to the scent of the enemy he hated more than life itself, he stopped in his tracks.

The person who stepped out of the bushes at that moment, was someone else completely.

And she was crying.

"I finally found you, Inuyasha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**: O**

**Wow, that came out a lot better than I thought it would.**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry it took me so long everyone.**

**I've had a lot of things to do for the past few days.**

**I'll have chapter 9 up as soon as possible though.**

**I'm having a lot of fun with this story, so don't think for a second that I'm just going to give up in the middle.**

**My life is just wicked hectic for some reason lately.**

**(shrugs)**

**Oh well, I hope everyone liked this chapter just the same.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears Of Crimson

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm wicked sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**I had a lot of things to do in the past few days…**

**But I'm back now, and ready to write even more.**

**So, here's the very late Chapter 9.**

**Again, I'm VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP!!!**

**At least I know everyone will be pleased with it!**

**Have fun, and enjoy! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 9: Tears of Crimson_

Inuyasha growled at the person standing before him now in rage. Why the hell was she looking for him? And for what purpose?

"What do you want, Kagura?" he practically snarled at her.

Kagura's heart was still beating a mile a minute. And ever since Naraku had allowed the joy's of feeling her own heartbeat, this was one of the times where she wished she didn't feel the sensation at all. Since she had received her heart, she also acquired emotions, and right now she knew what she felt deep in her accursed soul.

Fear. And it was for her enemy no less.

She could still see the young miko in her mind. Chained and beaten nearly to death, and her tears refused to stop. She knew her master could be cruel and a flat out heartless bastard, but the form of torture he had evoked on the poor young woman she had known for so long still stunned her. And she still could not bring herself to say anything to the hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha was becoming more and more angry as the time went by. Kagura was stalling, most likely buying time for her master to move and take Kagome with him. He stepped forward, about to slash her to pieces, until Miroku put his hand on his shoulders, and shook his head.

"Inuyasha," he said very quietly to him. "Take a good look at Kagura's face. She's crying. And that means she has a heart now. I think she came here to help us find Kagome."

Inuyasha almost didn't believe his friend, until he looked at the demon woman in front of him. Her eyes now were completely red from tears, and her breathing was very ragged and quick. She seemed more tormented than anything. So, deciding that if this wasn't a tick, he'd scare her into answering him.

"What are you doing here?!" he snarled at her. His eyes began to flash as he starred at her. "Answer me!"

Kagura's stance altered, and she dropped something on the ground before him. Cautiously, he bent down to pick it up, and when the object was now in his line of sight, he froze.

It was the locket he'd given Kagome on her birthday.

And it was covered in her blood.

He now looked back at Kagura, who had finally stopped crying. As she wiped away the last of her tears, she looked up at him with a glare.

He didn't know how to react to this. Over the years, he had learned that Kagura hated her master, but she had never done anything like this. Go out of her way to help them that is.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, now in a shaky voice.

Kagura looked at the locket, which was now in his possession. Before she had run out of the castle, she had run back down the stairs, and taken the locket off of Kagome's fragile form. She knew how much Inuyasha hated her, along with all of the other incarnations. But she knew bring something with the young woman's blood on it would make him listen to her. She knew what she was doing was stupid, even most likely cost her her life. But right now, she didn't give a damn. Right now, saving the young woman bound and trapped in the dungeon was her goal, and all that truly mattered as well.

"From Kagome," she said trying to sound strong. "It was around her neck."

"And where is she?" he asked almost silently.

Kagura knew by telling him this, that she would be marking her own death sentence. But what was the point in lying to him. He would kill her for lying to him, and Naraku would kill her for leaving the castle to tell him the miko's whereabouts. Either or, she was going to die. So, she decided to do the right thing and tell him the truth.

"She's in the dungeon of Naraku's castle. And I mean the real thing. Not another illusion," she said slowly. "Kagome's in very bad shape. If Naraku beats her one more time, she'll most likely die tonight."

Inuyasha's heart shattered in a matter of seconds. She was being beaten, to death? Could Naraku really force history to repeat itself that quickly? Would he really do that to Kagome?

He would, and he knew the bastard would do anything in his power to make him suffer even more grief if he could. His head suddenly dropped; he had failed her. Kagome couldn't survive unless she was most likely treated in her world. And the only way that would happen would be if he managed to get to her in time.

If that was even possible now.

Kagura studied the hanyou in front of her. Feeling her heart clench once more, she walked over to him. His gaze immediately met hers, and she was very surprised by what she saw in those golden eyes.

Tears.

He was crying. And that was quite a feat from what she knew of the hanyou. He never cried. And that's why she had to be the one to pull him back and give him a reason to have hope.

"Doing that won't save her half breed," she hissed very low so no one else could hear her. "So stop acting like a baby and listen to me."

His eyes instantly turned red, scaring her. She had only seen his eyes turn this color once before. And when that had happened, she had run. Inuyasha only looked this way when his demon blood began to take over, and now without Kagome, his sword was the only thing keeping him from tearing everything, and everyone, apart.

"I'm no baby," he hissed back at her with venom in his voice. "Where is she?"

Now Kagura smiled, she knew no matter how close he was to his change right now, Kagome would come first. So, with that she turned around and started to walk back into the woods where she came from, and made the gesture for them to follow her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome slowly awoke from her nightmare. And found she was still living it. She was still chained and standing in the center of the room. Her bleeding had mostly stopped thankfully, but her broken bones throbbed now, and from the looks of things, were turning purple due to excessive bruising.

She allowed her head to hang now in the darkness. How could she possibly still be alive after everything she had gone threw in the past few days? Was it even possible her will to live was still that strong?

"Inu-yasha…," her voice croaked, echoing in the damp darkness of the cell.

It had been almost a week since she had last saw her hanyou. And now she realized how much she had truly missed him. By now, he _must_ be looking for her, right? Or did he come back and just run off with Kikyo again? She really hoped that he was at least looking for her, because if he _was_ with the dead miko, she was surely going to die tonight.

Suddenly, she focused on her chest, being as it was exposed and battered, her eyes widened as she noticed what was missing.

The locket Inuyasha had given her.

It was gone.

As carefully as she could, Kagome found herself looking down, thinking maybe it had fallen off during Naraku's assault on her. Nothing there either.

Now she was frantic to find it. Even though she was in the worst shape she had ever been, Kagome needed to find that necklace.

It was the one thing that had been giving her hope for days now, and she be damned if she lost it. As she struggled with the chains around her wrists, Kagome found herself feeling energized now, like she had a power inside of her that only seemed to grow with every act of resistance she had left in her soul.

Without warning, her chains snapped in a glow of pink light, releasing her from her painful position. As she fell to the floor, she cried out in pain as some of her wounds reopened and her hip made a sickening cracking sound, along with her knee.

Now, she truly was helpless.

Her body must have been too weak to sustain the fall, so it broke even more under the forced impact to the ground. Now, finding herself stranded in the middle of the floor, Kagome looked around, and fresh new tears poured down her face in a rush.

"This is total bullshit!" she shouted slamming her working fist down into the stone floor.

"And why is that?" a sinister voice echoed in the darkness, startling her.

It was Naraku. He was back, and most likely here to torture her even more. But she wouldn't break again as she had before. This bastard would not win. Not this time, and not ever again.

"What do you want now you worthless, vile, piece of shit?" she yelled at the door. "I'm not going to tell you anything, so why don't you just get it over with and kill me already?!"

Naraku laughed, making her bones shiver.

"I'm having too much fun with you, Kagome. And you're blood smells so much sweeter when it's hitting the floor. So no, I'm not going to kill you, at least, not yet."

"Then what the hell are you going to do to me _now?_" she hissed at him, now seeing his face, but barely.

Without any warning, the door to her cage unlocked. As Naraku walked in, he looked to the chains attached to the ceiling, almost puzzled by the fact that they were now in complete ruin. But then he smiled, knowing what he had in mind now, would be so much better somewhere else anyways.

Roughly picking up her broken form from the floor, Naraku walked out of the cell. Kagome winced and felt disgusted by being in his arms. His aura alone made her want t throw up and run away. But she was helpless right now to do anything. Cold, naked, and in pain beyond measure, Kagome passed out again. But this time, in the arms of her enemy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had all been following Kagura for nearly an hour now, causing Inuyasha to start panicking. She was leading them into a trap, or at least that's what his heart was telling him. And as he was about to ask her where they were going, she suddenly stopped in front of a large lake.

Inuyasha looked around, but saw nothing.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, now getting angry.

Kagura turned to look at him, and rolled her eyes. She knew this was against everything she had been made for, but she wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself, or at least not while she was around.

"This is the back entrance to Naraku's castle," she said simply. "The entire castle except for this part is protected by a barrier. It's how I managed to sneak out and find you guys without Naraku knowing about it. Now, put your weapons away."

"What?!" they all nearly shouted at her.

Kagura tuned to glare at all of them. Being frustrated by her own emotions as it was, she didn't want to explain everything to them like they were mere children. But it seemed she was going to have to do that anyways.

"Naraku's palace is controlled by energy. And the amount of power all of you are giving off, minus the kit and monk, is enough to signal him that you are here. And with the shape I last saw your friend in, a battle is far beyond a good idea right now."

She had a point. So, grumbling the entire time, Inuyasha and Sango put there most powerful weapons away. As Sango secured the cloth tightly over her Hiraikotsu, she stood up and nodded. She hadn't spoke at all really since they had run into Kagura. Mainly because this woman also knew where her brother was.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kagura looked at the Demon Slayer in sympathy.

"I can't let you take him too," she said looking down. "He will die if that shard is removed. And I highly doubt that is what you want."

"If it means he is my brother again, even for an instant before his death, then that's all I care about. Luckily for you though, Kagome is the reason we are here today. So, lets go."

Kagura nodded, as if understanding the young woman's pain. Slowly, she stepped into the water, but her feet did not sink. It was as if she was floating in mid air.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he followed, and the same thing happened to him. And as he walked, he could feel the wood of the invisible bridge scraping his feet. A few moments later, he felt something land on his shoulder. He was about to attack, but caught the kit's scent of pine trees and maple syrup on his shoulder. Looking at him, he noticed that there was no fear written on his face, like there had been so many times before.

He smiled, feeling as proud as a father would as he looked at him. Shippo really had grown up a lot over the years.

Shippo knew he was scared more than anything right now. But he refused to show it. Right now getting his mother back was all that mattered to him. And if that meant being brave for her, then he would do it. Feeling like he was being watched, Shippo turned his head to his right, and he was slightly startled.

Inuyasha was smiling at him. And it wasn't his normal, half assed cocky smile. This was a real, warm smile from the man he sometimes thought of as a father.

"What?" he asked him skeptically.

Inuyasha let out a low, soft chuckle.

"Nothing, it's just you've really grown up Shippo. I'm very proud of you."

Shippo's jaw nearly unhinged as his eyes popped out of his head. Did Inuyasha just give him a compliment?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back in front of him. Shippo's blatant surprise definitely brought him back to reality. Now, his mind was focused, on finding the woman he loved with all of his heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke suddenly to a searing pain slashing against her spine. As she screamed out in agony, she could faintly hear the slap of a whip as it hit the floor. The sound made her body shiver and her soul scream out in terror. That's when she heard the laughter of the evil man who was doing this to her.

"I never thought you would wake, _Priestess_," Naraku sneered. It was obvious the bastard was enjoying this.

Kagome turned her head and glared at her abuser with a deadly stare. But after a moment, he smirked and raised the whip once more, and as it came down, she screamed again as it slashed across her shoulder blade.

Kagome could feel her new wounds to her back pulsating, and the warm sensation of her blood dripping made her almost throw up. She couldn't hold back her tears now. The pain was just so bad that it was forcing her to cry.

"Have you had enough yet bitch? It will all stop… but only if you tell me what I want to know," he hissed close to her ear.

Kagome quickly turned her head and spit in his face. He pulled back instantly and glared at her with hatred in his red eyes.

"Wrong choice," he shouted as he brought the whip back down, only this time, he continued to slash her skin over and over again.

Kagome tried to hold back her screams as best she could, only allowing whimpers to escape her throat, but she couldn't find the strength not to cry. She was going to die, if not from blood loss, then from the pain. As a last cry for help, she screamed the only name of the only person she had thought of for days now. And her voice was heard throughout the entire palace.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks at hearing his name being screamed out in agony. His eyes widened in shock and fear, and even Kagura's gaze shifted as she looked up the large staircase leading to one of Naraku's many whipping chambers.

"Ka-Kagome?" he voice shook.

"Oh no…," Kagura whispered. Turning suddenly as she heard the young woman scream once again, she gave Inuyasha a steady look. "I'm going to go and create a diversion for you. What I need you all to do is hide behind **that **painting," she ordered pointing to a large painting of a geisha covered in cobwebs. "I'm going to get him out of that room, when I give the signal, run up those stairs and grab the girl, then get out of here. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded, except for Inuyasha, who was now ghostly pale. As Miroku dragged him behind the painting, his worst fears were realized as Kagome's scent was mixed heavily with her own blood. As Kagura ran up the stairs, Inuyasha dragged his claws over the stone walls furiously. His eyes flickered red as his breathing became ragged and unsteady. And a he stood there, waiting for Kagura's signal, he wished with all his might that he wouldn't transform. Or at least not until Kagome was safe, and in his arms. Where she truly belonged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had passed out again as her scream faded away into nothing. Her body was virtually ruined from all of the lashes she had received, and now her back was completely raw. As her blood dripped and drained to the floor from her feet, Naraku sauntered over to her, feeling a little better.

"No one spits in my face and gets away with it," he snarled at her still form, still chained to the ceiling by spiked handcuffs. She was bleeding everywhere, and that alone made him smile.

But he couldn't kill her, or at least not allow her to die. So, going against his better judgment, he took the small, black jewel out of his robes, and strung it on a long piece of leather string. As he wrapped it around her neck and tied it in a tight knot, the door opened suddenly.

As Naraku turned around, he found his servant, Kagura, looking grim.

"My lord, someone has invaded the castle!"

Now she had him at full alert. As he rushed over to her, the unconscious miko was left, hanging in the center of the room. Kagura felt her heart clench. She had been right about her master's intentions to the young woman. Looking at Kagome's back, she felt she was going to be sick to her stomach. This was not good. She needed to get out of here, and fast if she were to survive.

"Have you alerted the guards?"

She shook her head.

"I could not find them, my lord," she lied. "And they were not at they're posts when I went to go and get them. It's a demon from the southern lands. He entered the castle from the third entrance in the woods."

Naraku looked her over, not knowing weather she was lying or telling the truth.

"Where did you last see this demon?" he asked her, trying to read her mind.

Luckily, Kagura had been secretly developing false memories, just in case something like this happened. And as Naraku reached into her mind, she fabricated a tall, red haired snake youkai lord, dressed very well and in robes, wandering around the west wing… on the other side of the castle.

Upon seeing her vision, Naraku ran out of the room, making Kagura hold her breath. If he ran back in within the next two minutes, she would know if she had been caught in this lie. When he didn't return, she closed her eyes to find his location; he was looking for the guards, which she had seen drunk in the servants kitchen earlier that day. When he was on the other side of the tower, she quickly ran out of the room.

Upon reaching the bottom step, she gave them her signal. When she made the gesture to follow her, Inuyasha bolted up the stairs faster than any of the rest. And when he reached the room Kagome's scent was so strong in, he stopped in a dead horror, and gasped.

There she was. Chained, naked, and bleeding horribly in front of him. He slowly walked up to her still form, praying that she was alive. When he finally heard her heartbeat, he almost sighed in relief. But that's when he did a thorough scan of her body, and his eyes turned red, and didn't go back.

Her left arm was broken, along with her collarbone, hip, cheek, knee and a few of her ribs. She had claw marks running across the whole front of her chest, stomach, and legs. This torture must have happened the day before or a few hours ago, because her blood had scabbed over in a few places from what he could see. But from the look of her back, this had just happened a few moments ago. His claws gently touched the flesh that was raised and still dripping her blood. And as he did so, he looked at her face.

She had been crying, and the blood from her face had mixed with her tears, creating red stains to run down her cheeks. His now demon eyes began to feel wet, and when he put one of his claws to his face to touch it, he felt his heartbeat jump in panic. He had never cried when his demon nature had surfaced.

When he looked at his fingertips, he was almost shocked by what he saw.

Red, crimson colored tears.

His demon soul was also crying at the moment. And that alone was shocking. When he normally cried, they were human tears. This was very rare, and he felt almost powerless as he looked at her.

"Kagome…" he croaked.

But she didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't even open her eyes to look at him.

As he heard the others finally begin to reach the top of the stairs, he threw his red kimono jacket over her fragile form, as gently as he could not to cause her anymore damage, he broke the chains around her wrists. As her body began to fall, Inuyasha caught her, and held her close in his arms. He began to shake, knowing he had to hurry and get her out of here before she died. So, taking her into his arms, he turned around as soon as everyone else entered the room, gasping out as he had. But it wasn't only because of Kagome nearly lifeless body in his arms, it was because of his face, and tears.

Sango covered her mouth in shock, and backed away into Miroku's arms. Her breathing instantly turned into large gasps, trying not to cry or scream. Miroku gently wrapped his arms around her and looked at Inuyasha, who's tears still poured down his face in a rush of blood red waterfalls. The kit looked up at him, as if asking for approval right now to jump on his shoulders so they could leave quickly. He nodded, and walked forward. When he finally felt Shippo's weight descend on his right side, his lowered his head, and spoke in a cold, emotionless voice that could match his brother's right now.

"Let's go."

As he made his way down the stairs, Kagura followed. Since she had her heart now, she could leave the castle. And after what she had done by helping these people, Naraku would kill her if she stayed. Especially if he knew that they were the ones who had entered his castle. She would be killed on sight.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagura took the lead. Followed by Miroku, carrying Sango now since she had blacked out on the stairs, and then Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome not far behind. When they reached the secret entrance where they had entered, everyone ran outside, and didn't stop running until they were very far away from the hidden castle.

Inuyasha figured that Kagura knew of the village they stayed in. So he rushed ahead of everyone else. Shippo held on as best he could, knowing why Inuyasha was running so fast. So when they reached the outskirts of the village, he jumped off. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the kit as he rolled in the dirt pretty hard.

"What do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Get her home and to one of those things she calls a hospital," he said as steadily as he could muster. "I can't go through the well, and I can get back to the village from here. When everyone else catches up, we'll go and tell Kaede what's happened. And I have a feeling you won't be back for a while, so just go!"

Inuyasha stood there for only a second, staring at the young demon boy. Shippo really had grown up. Normally the kit would try to make him stop and bring him to the village. Now he was going to wait alone for everyone else to catch up. He bent down, still holding the young woman who had won both of his natures over, and smiled with his crimson eyes.

"Thank you, little one," he said using his endearment for Shippo whenever he felt truly grateful to him.

Shippo backed away, slightly scared, but returned the smile. But before the now demon Inuyasha ran off, he stopped him.

"Wait! This is Kagome's…," he said pulling out her iPod. "I think she'll want it whenever she wakes up."

Inuyasha recognized the small green device, and gently took it into his clawed hand that was free. As he shoved it into his pocket, he returned his hand to the place it had been wrapped under Kagome's legs. As he lifted himself up, he looked down at the kit one last time, then dashed off towards the well. Shippo stood there in silence, and waited for the others t catch up. Knowing that this was his first time really alone in years, he felt only a little scared.

But now that he was alone, he really thought about a lot of things he had never noticed before. Inuyasha had never cried, not even once in his demon form. Did this mean he really did hold feelings for his mother other than friendship? Sure, they all thought he still wanted to die with Kikyo, but he had never cried for her, not once in all of the years they had known him. So maybe something would happen to change that, and the thought made him smile.

"They both deserve each other," he said to himself.

And with that, he made his way back to the village. But he didn't run for once, now he took his time. Everyone would catch up sooner or later, so he truly had nothing to worry about.

Now, all he had to worry about was if his mother would survive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the well came into his line of sight, Inuyasha almost sighed in relief. He was almost there, and Kagome would be safe in here time and get the help she needed there.

"Inuyasha…," a cold emotionless voice called to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at the figure who had called out to him.

It was Kikyo.

As she walked over to him, a look of horror ran across her face as she looked at the young woman in his arms, knowing instantly that it was Kagome. She brought a hand up to her mouth as tears actually raced down her face. When she looked back up at him, her eyes widened in horror at his demon markings and eyes. And the stains of red running down his face.

"What happened to her?!" she yelled at him.

"Naraku did this. Not me!" he snarled at her. "I have to get her back to her time before it's too late. Stay in the village if you feel like it and Kagura will explain. She seems to be on our side now since she got her heart."

Kikyo stepped back, but nodded. And that was all he needed to see. As quickly as he could, Inuyasha jumped down into the well. And as the blue light engulfed them in the darkness, he pulled Kagome's unconscious form to his chest, beginning to cry again as he smelled her scent.

"Don't worry love, I'm staying by your side for good now," he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I won't ever leave you again."

And as the light faded and he saw the old metal hanging ladder in the well. He jumped out holding Kagome as closely to him as he possibly could without hurting her even more, and ran out of the well house. When he pushed through the doors and ran out into the courtyard, he sniffed the air.

Her mother was in the house.

Running up to the door, he opened it and ran inside. And when Mrs. Higurashi turned around to see what all of the commotion was, she grasped her heart and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Kagome was wrapped in Inuyasha's red jacket. Dirty, bruised, and bleeding. Her arm hung loosely in the air along with her head. As if she were either dead or passed out. She could visibly see the pain in her daughter's face, and the blood and tear stains on it as well.

When she looked back at Inuyasha, her heart jumped. He had light, purple tattoo's on his face, his fangs were slightly larger, and his claws were longer as well. But it was his eyes, and the look of sheer pain in them that scared her the most.

A his tears of blood fell onto Kagome's cheek and other hand which was draped over her stomach, Inuyasha let out the most strangled noise she had ever heard come from the hanyou's mouth. It was so filled with his emotions that it was almost impossible to hear.

"Help…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OO**

**Well, that came out pretty good.**

**I promise I won't take as long with the next chapter everyone.**

**My life is crazy.**

**So how about I have the next one up before next Friday?**

**(Groaning)**

**(Sighs)**

**I tired.**

**Well, till next time…**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	10. Chapter 10: His Voice

_Chapter 10: His Voice_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's mother for only a moment after he had entered the house and asked her for help. The older woman was now pale and crying, and Inuyasha knew exactly how she felt. He was being torn apart inside and out right now.

"We have to do something!" he shouted at her.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes met his crimson ones. Nodding her head, she grabbed her car keys and ran out of the house. Inuyasha followed her down the stairs to a huge metal object colored white. The smell of the large beast made him hold his breath.

"What the hell is that thing?!" he asked as she opened the back door for him.

"It's called a car, now get in!" she ordered him.

As Inuyasha gently placed Kagome in the back seat, he shut the door and climbed in the front with her mother. Holding on to the seat as she burned out of her parking space, Inuyasha's eyes immediately turned back into there normal golden color.

And he was scared shitless.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to get us killed!" he shouted at her as he tried to figure out the seat belt, but she slammed on the brakes, causing his body to jerk forward and his face to hit the dashboard.

"What have I told you about that mouth of yours mister?!"

Inuyasha brought his fingers up to his nose and pinched it, cracking it back into place.

"You broke my nose," he growled as he felt the blood clogging up and slowly start to drip.

She turned on him with a look of death in her eyes, causing him to shrink back as the car started moving again. He quickly found the latch and hooked it into the belt buckle, but she screamed at him once again as she turned on another street. He held on for dear life and whimpered.

"And I'll break it again if you swear one more time!"

His heart was racing a mile a minute. This woman was insane, and he didn't blame her one bit. Her daughter was now in the back seat of her car, practically dead. And he knew she most likely wanted an explanation as to what had happened to her. But he didn't even know where to begin. It was his fault, that was all he knew. And he'd be damned if he ever let Kagome out of his sight ever again.

As they finally reached the hospital, Inuyasha practically jumped out of the car and opened the back door. As he gently took Kagome into his arms again, he followed Mrs. Higurashi into the large, white building with the smell of medical supplies and sickness surrounding it. Inuyasha ignored his instincts and continued to follow her, but as he entered through the double doors, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome had stopped breathing.

Inuyasha's head shook in disbelief. She couldn't die, not now. Not after everything he went through to get her back. He tried to shake her, but she didn't respond and start breathing again.

"No…,"

A young man tried to grab Kagome from his arms, but he turned on him and growled, making him raise his hands and back away. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to him and gave him a steady glare.

"Inuyasha, give her to them. There going to help her," she said softly but sternly to him.

Inuyasha nodded numbly. Kagome wasn't breathing any longer, and soon her heart would stop as well. He crashed to the floor, knocking himself out. And the last thing he saw was Kagome's body being put on a bed with wheels, and wheeled out of his sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome slowly awoke, feeling something over her mouth forcing air into her lungs, even though it felt like the hardest thing she had ever done, she opened her eyes.

She was in the hospital.

Looking up above her head, she found a heart monitoring machine, a breathing stabilizer, IV's with blood and saline solutions, and even a morphine drip.

Oh yeah, she was definitely dreaming.

When she felt something shift in her hand, she looked to her left. And what she found shocked her. It was Inuyasha, in a chair pulled up very close to her bed, and he was holding her hand, singing.

When her eyes finally focused on him better, she noticed he had on a pair of clip on headphones, and her iPod was on the bed next to him. His ears twitched a few times, most likely not use to the headphones, but it was his voice which had her attention. It was very soft, but beautiful none the less.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

Kagome held her breath. His voice was amazing, and how the hell did he know that song? There's no way this was his first time hearing it.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

Inuyasha sang the song he had now listened to for the hundredth time since three days ago when he had brought Kagome into the hospital. She still hadn't woken up, and he was starting to get very worried. But at least he realized he could sing, and he really felt better when he did it.

_  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Kagome was slightly shocked by what she was hearing. Her hanyou had a beautiful voice, almost better than her own. They must have been alone and in a private room, because his singing got louder. And he sounded like an angel as he carried the notes she so desperately wished she could. And as she listened to him sing to her, she closed her eyes, feeling a piece she know would never happen again.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Inuyasha found himself relaxing as he sang to Kagome. Thinking she was still asleep, he turned to look at her. Kagome felt the shift in the bed, but refused to open her eyes, somehow she knew he was looking at her now.

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Kagome's heart raced, what was he trying to say to her?

Inuyasha pulled back, catching his breath before the final verse in the song. And as he sang it, he squeezed Kagome's unbroken hand gently, letting her know his voice was for her. Getting as close to her ear as he possibly could, he whispered the rest of the song to her.

As the song ended, Inuyasha hit the back button, wanting to hear it again. But something else managed to get his attention, turning his head, his golden eyes met the lovely blue ones he loved so much.

And they were smiling at him.

Inuyasha instantly shot backwards, tripping over the chair he had been sleeping in for days now, and landed on his ass…. hard.

"Oww," he growled as he rubbed his sore backside.

Through the mask she was wearing, Inuyasha could hear her light chuckles of amusement. Giving her a dirty look, Inuyasha jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed, giving her now a smile of relief.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," he whispered giving her a light hug. He held on for only a second, but it was the best hug Kagome had ever gotten from her hanyou. It was warm, and strangely, full of love.

When Kagome tried to speak, she found she couldn't. Her voice came out scratchy and it hurt to talk. Inuyasha smiled and shook is head at her.

"You were screaming for three days, Kags…. Your vocal chords are telling you to shut up for a little while," he chuckled now holding her good hand again.

But she wanted to talk, and wanted to say how much she loved his voice. And say how much she was sorry, and how much she had missed him.

Looking over at the moveable breakfast table she noticed a pen and paper with some drawings on it. Taking her hand out of his, she pointed to the pad of paper, and gave him a level stare.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, but grabbed the things she had requested. Ripping off his doodles he had done earlier that day, he placed the pad directly under her hand, and laid the pen down next to it. Now knowing how to work the hospital bed, he found the button on the side and pushed the 'UP' key. When Kagome was finally at a normal sitting position, he looked back at her.

She was giving him a strange look.

"What?" he asked tilting his head to the side confused.

Looking down at the pad in front of her, she started to write. If felt a little weird, having to write to speak to him, but she figured that this was good enough for now.

'_How did you find me?'_

Setting the pen down, she pushed the notepad with her fingers in front of him. When he looked down, he tilted his head and read it. Kagome had taught him how to read only two years ago, but from what he had learned he was very good at it now. Turning his head back up in the right position, Inuyasha sighed as he began the story.

"Well, me, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were looking for you for three days… I found your scent, but couldn't find you. We basically kept going in circles. Until Kagura of all people showed up, saying she knew where you were and how we could come and get you out. At first none of us believed her…. But she had this," he said pulling the locket out of his jeans. Mrs. Higurashi had brought them by the other day and taken his kimono to wash it. Which he had gladly allowed her. Kagome's blood was literally saturated into it, so anytime he breathed in with his now fixed nose, he smelled her. And it was truly starting to make him sick. "And I knew by the fact that your blood was all over it that you were in danger."

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her lost locket sitting in her hanyou's hand. As it caught the light, it shined beautifully. The same way it had the night of her birthday.

Pulling the pad back into her reach, she picked up the pen again and wrote a little more this time.

' _I thought I lost it when Naraku had started beating me the first time. I hadn't noticed it was gone until Kagura had shown up. Why did she help me? I don't understand.'_

Pushing it back in front of him, he did the same thing as before. Only this time, he visibly shook in anger and shame. Kagome was confused, but decided she ask him that one next.

"I guess from what she told us… Naraku gave her, her heart a while ago, so she pretty much has free reign over anything she wants. She even left and ran out with us. If I'm correct, she's with the others now waiting for us to return. But we're not going back until your one hundred percent better."

'_What do you mean 'we'? You don't have to stay here.'_

He gave her a steady glare at this one, causing her to slightly shiver.

"No way in hell am I _ever _leaving your side again. Sorry, but your stuck with me permanently."

If she could yell and scream at him, she would have in that instant. Now she was _never _allowed to be alone? Great. Just frickin' perfect. But his next words really changed her thought's.

"It's my fault… that this happened to you," he said quietly as he gently scrapped his claws over her cast. "This, and every other injury of yours was my fault. If I had just come back with you, this never would have happened."

Kagome felt her heart clench as she looked at him. The pain in his eyes was enough for her to forget about being angry at him. She tried to reach for his hand, but only managed to touch it with her fingertips. He quickly looked over at her, and smiled seeing the comforting gesture she was trying so hard to give him.

"I'll be okay… especially now that I know you're going to live."

She smiled at him after a moment, and picked the pen up again, but this time, it was for different reasons. As she wrote, Inuyasha tried to read it, but she some how managed to cover everything she had all ready written down. So he waited as patently as he could for what she was about to 'say' to him now.

Now that he thought about it, they hadn't talked in well over a week. This was the first time since they fought that they were having an actual conversation. And he was happy about that. He hated to fight with her, and the fact that this had all started because of a fight between them, he would make sure he watched what he said to her from now on.

As Kagome set the pen down, she picked up the pad and held it out weakly to him. And as he took it from her shaking hands, he started to read what she had wanted to say to him. And in that moment, he felt his heart sink.

' _Inuyasha, I should be the one who is sorry. I treated you like shit, and for no reason whatsoever. I ran off because you had shut me out. But I was the one who had done it first. I felt like you didn't give a damn about me in that instant, but now I know how wrong I was. I care about you, more than anyone else. And the fact alone that you trust me, and I broke that trust with you by walking away… I just feel as though I'm the one who owes you the apology. Not the other way around. So, I'm sorry. For hurting you, and for being such a burden on you these past few days.'_

Inuyasha's hands were shaking as he looked at her. She was visibly crying, and from the fact that his vision was getting blurry, he was doing the same once again. Throwing the notepad to the table, he reached forward, wrapping her in his arms. When she didn't wince or pull away, he held her tighter, not wanting to ever let go. She truly was his world, but she wasn't going to take all of the blame for this. At least not when he was around.

When Kagome tapped his shoulder with her fingers, signaling that she wanted his full attention again once again. As he pulled away he gave her the pad once more, and he noticed that she was smiling threw the mask about something. When she handed it back to him, he nearly choked on his breath.

'_By the way, your voice is amazing.'_

'_Fuck,'_ he thought. She had heard him after all. He looked back down at the pad, thinking there would be some wise ass remark to follow, but there wasn't. Only a question which made him smile.

'_Can you….. Sing me something else?'_

Looking back at her now, he searched her eyes for any signs of joking. Upon finding none, he picked up her iPod and started to scroll down. He'd really gotten a hang of the little contraption, and he liked it a lot too. Finding the 'band' he really liked, he clicked into the play list, and found one song he had really liked by them. Even though it was slightly different, he figured it would make her happy.

And as the song started to play, he clipped only one of the headphones on, letting the other one hang. And Kagome's eye's widened as she heard the beginning. Inuyasha looked back at the door, making sure it was shut before he started to sing.

_Left on an eastbound train  
Gone first thing this morning  
Why is what's best for you  
Always the worst thing for me  
When am I gonna learn  
Why 'cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn  
Why 'cause I'm tired of waiting _

Kagome's eyes widened further. His voice… it matched perfectly.

_I won't, I don't _

_No I won't do this anymore _

Inuyasha held onto the one headphone he was wearing, and started to move to the music. Closing his eyes, he sang the next verse, just as perfectly as he had done moments before.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, his voice was beyond anything she had ever heard in her life. His voice had the raw, rocky style of the singer's. But his sound was much more, and it made her heart race. But then she remembered, she was connected to a heart monitor. The last thing she needed was it going off and ruining this moment for her. So she started to breath.

_I won't, I don't _

_No I won't do this anymore _

Inuyasha still couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He was singing, and he was doing it for Kagome, while she was awake. He was nervous, but he'd be damned if he screwed up now, plus, it was making her happy, or at least it seemed like it was.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened carefully, drowning out the other noises from the machinery in the room. She listened to him sing her one of her favorite songs. His voice was amazing, and she felt herself relax. So, this is why he spied on her that night. Did he like her voice just as much as she loved his?

_I won't, I don't _

_No I won't do this anymore _

As Inuyasha finished out the song, he took a deep breath. He still wasn't use to singing, and it sure did tire you out if you weren't use to it.(**a/n: Believe me, it does… try singing this song straight through and you'll know how serious I am. : P**) So, sitting down in his chair, he looked over at Kagome with a smile on his face. Her eyes were wide, and from what he was hearing from the machine that was monitoring her heart rate, it was beating a little faster than normal. He found himself smiling in triumph.

"So," he said about to hand her the iPod. "Do I suck?"

Kagome shook her head at him. She was still having a hard time believing this. Her hanyou had a voice that seriously rocked and made her heart race. Even her voice couldn't reach those notes he had just sang to her. Grabbing the notepad, she quickly wrote down something and handed it to him.

'_How the hell did you know that whole song? It took me months to remember all of the words. And I can't even get close to that range. Your voice…. It's amazing Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha smiled as he looked back at her. That iPod thingy had been his best buddy for three days straight. He had listened to it day and night as he had watched over her. And the funny thing was, he had learned a lot more songs than he was willing to admit. And he had found something interesting in the 'Playlist' section.

His name, and a whole bunch of songs in it. The first one he had listened to for almost the entire day once he had woken up in his own hospital bed. It seemed to be a song she really liked. Because she also had six other play lists with it in there. The song was called 'Show Me Love' by a band named T.a.T.u.

It was strange. He almost felt like in that one song alone, Kagome's feelings were incased in it's words. And he felt tied to them as well. It was hard to sing as he had found out. His voice couldn't carry on the same way the female one's did. But he found a rhythm and had moved his body to the beat.

After he had memorized it, Inuyasha had gone through the rest of the list, and he had liked it. The band names he had found in his list alone was a long one. There was Nickelback, which is what he had been singing to Kagome only moments ago, Three Days Grace, Papa Roach, Lifehouse, HIM, Incubus, Nightwish, Disturbed, and so many others. The music of Kagome's time alone was amazing to him. And the fact that he liked it all so much made him wish he had one of these things too. Music relaxed him, and he didn't feel so hostile as he normally did when he listened, or sang to it. Finally drawing his thought's back into his mind, he looked at Kagome and chuckled as he answered her.

"You were in a coma for three days," he answered her. "So I stayed here the entire time to watch over you. When you stopped breathing two more times that day, I was about to go insane. So, after I took all of the tubes out of my own body, because I had blacked out after they had taken you away from me, I listened to your iPod thingy. It relaxed me a little, so I started singing to a few songs. I'm glad you like my voice though. I thought I sucked."

Kagome's eyes widened at what she had just heard. Three Days!? She had been out that long? How was that even possible? Taking the notepad back from him, she flipped the paper and started writing again.

'_I was out for that long ?'_

Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head. The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable for her. But she couldn't look away, and it's not she ever could to begin with.

_"_Yeah," he said once again stroking her cast with his claws. "You lost a lot of blood, and your broken bones in your ribcage were crushing your lungs… or at least that's what the doctor told your mother." He looked back at her now with tears filling his eyes. "I almost lost you…and I don't… I don't know how I…"

Kagome grabbed his hand suddenly, and when he looked back at her, his face went pale. She had taken the mask off, and was wheezing really bad. Now afraid she was going to suffocate, Inuyasha nearly lunged at her, trying to put the mask back on her face. But what she said then, even though her voice was raw and as low as a silent whisper, Inuyasha felt his heart melt.

"Not….your….fault…," she said still wheezing, but giving him a dirty look at the same time. Inuyasha sat there for only a moment before she started to cough, but his attempts were in vain once again as she pushed his hands away. Pointing to herself, she spoke again, just as lightly as she had moments ago."Alive… because of…," she said smiling as she now pointed to him. "You……….don't… blame your…self… not… anymore…under…stand?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he smiled at her. Typical Kagome, always putting others before herself. Even if she could barely breathe on her own.

"Okay," he whispered softly as he went to put the mask back on. "I won't blame myself, just don't sit me for a while… then it's a deal."

As the mask went back over her face, Kagome laughed. But it was not the same as it normally was, and she started choking from lack of air. Inuyasha grabbed a plastic pink cup off of the counter next the bed and handed it to her, plopping a straw in. when she took a few sips and her breathing became normal once more, she grabbed the pen once more, and wrote only one word down.

'_Deal.' _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the day dragged on, Inuyasha and Kagome both watched a movie on the hospital TV called, 'A Walk To Remember', which had made Kagome cry and Inuyasha roll his eyes at her as he wiped tears away, and Inuyasha had sang to her a few other songs he had learned. It seemed as though his voice alone calmed her. Everytime she heard it, she smiled and had a glow to her eyes he had never noticed before. After he had finished, he had crawled into the bed with her to watch another movie. At least this one he had liked. It was called 'The Crow'. It had a lot of fighting scenes, and he found it strangely poetic and familiar. A man who lost his own life and love to death, kills the bad guys to avenge her, then dies again and finds her soul waiting for him on the other side. He rolled his eyes as he realized why it seemed so familiar to him. The only difference was that Kikyo had turned into a bitter hatful soul, and he no longer wanted to join her in hell. He now wanted to stay with the young girl who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her then and smiled as he stroked her healing cheek. She was so beautiful. No matter how many scars she had from this horrible experience, she would always be beautiful to him. He still couldn't believe that she was alive after everything she had gone through. And now, he wanted Naraku's death to come only that much sooner.

The bastard was going to pay for this. Inuyasha had only a handful of people he loved and cared about. And Naraku had harmed all of them in at least one way or another. But this… this was the breaking point for him. Kagome had come to mean so much more to him than just a friend. And he'd be damned if he ever let something like this happen to her again. He loved he, and seeing her, even like this, killed him.

Gently rolling into her, he yawned. The past few days had taken a real toll on him, and he was exhausted from being awake for so long. Tucking Kagome's head underneath his chin, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, and sighed in relief. He loved her scent. And it seemed to be a lot stronger than normal.

Finding her unbroken hand, Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around hers, and gently brought their hands up to his chest, sighing. He wished he could do this with her all of the time, but right now it was no where near safe for them to be together. If they did get together, Naraku would definitely take her again…. And most likely kill her. It seemed as though they would have to wait a while longer.

Even though he wasn't certain, Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome did in fact feel the same way about him as he did her. She just had other reason's why she wouldn't tell him is all. After hearing all of those songs on 'His' list, and being that they were all mostly love songs in some form, his heart was telling him the truth.

She did love him.

She just couldn't say it outright, and that was fine with him. For now at least.

Pulling back to look at her once more, he smiled, and said the words he had longed to say to her for a long time now.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered softly to her. "I love you…. I just wish it was safer for us to be together. But it will be, I promise. And then, we'll have all the time in the world to be with each other. Just please…. Don't leave me like that again…. I'll die…. Without you."

As he stroked her cheek once more, he laid a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead, and placed her back under his chin. And as he closed his eyes, he took in her scent one more time before sleep overtook him. Only seeing, and feeling her next to him, he finally began to dream.

Of the beautiful woman in his arms. The one he loved, and had the voice of an angel. The one who thought he was perfect the way he was. Arrogant, rude, caring, kind, and a hanyou no less. And the only one he knew had ever truly loved him back. At least now he could tell that she loved him back. It just took a while to see. She loved him, and his voice as well. Even if this bliss only lasted a short time, he would enjoy every moment of it, and with her no less.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, I hope everyone liked that one. **

**It took me a while to do, but I think I'll be nice and get to work on the next chapter right away. **

**I'm very happy about how this story is tuning out. **

**And I now have a lot of idea's for the next few chapters. **

**: D **

**So, let me know what you guys think. **

**And yes, there are a lot more songs to come. **

**I just hope everyone gets the jist of how this story is suppose to go. **

**Well, off to work on Chapter 11. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! **

**Toodles, **

**Me **

**: P**


	11. Chapter 11: Informing The Others

**Ha ha!**

**What? Did you think I was done?**

**Wrongo!**

**Here's the next Chapter, so let me know what you guys think.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 11: Informing The Others_

It had been three weeks since Kagome had been admitted into the hospital of her 'mysterious' injuries. Luckily her grandfather had actually come up with a good lie this time(**a/n: FINALLY!**), and had said that her and Inuyasha had been in the woods around the shrine when a bear had attacked her. Since her clothes had been slashed to ribbons, like her, Inuyasha had taken his coat off and wrapped it around her body. The doctor's had believed it almost instantly, which had left Kagome smiling. That is until they all yelled at her for being in the woods with nothing to protect herself with.

Inuyasha had gotten yelled at as well, but he just ignored them. Right now he was too happy to care about silly humans yelling at him for something he literally had no control over. Kagome would be out of the hospital by the end of the week. Her wounds had seemed to heal almost instantly for some reason. At first, he had been worried that his demonic tears had been the reason why, but she didn't seem to turn into a demon or anything like that. So it had to be something else entirely.

Her cuts and bruises were now completely gone, and her skin was back to it's normal healthy glow. She would need 'Therapy' for her knee and hip, since they were still healing. But her arm was almost completely healed, and now she could speak again. Which had been a godsend to her. She had gotten tired of writing almost a week after she had woken up. And Inuyasha could sympathize with her there. Normally, he couldn't get her to shut up. So he had missed her voice.

"So," he said dropping down on the bed. "When is your graduation thingy?"

Kagome laughed at him and his ears twitched. God, he really had missed her laugh.

"In two weeks. But I won't be able to walk across the stage because of my hip, unless I'm able to use a cane by then."

Inuyasha nodded at her. It was amazing, they hadn't fought in three weeks straight. All they had done was watch movies and goof around. Hojo and the girls had come to visit her a few times, Hojo more than the others. At first it had pissed Inuyasha off a lot, until Kagome had told him about Hojo's real preference.

Inuyasha had been throwing up in the bathroom for about an hour after she had explained everything to him. Of course, she had laughed at him the entire time, so when he finally resurfaced from the ugly blow in the tiny room, he had glared at her, taken her iPod, and sat in a chair near the window.

Kagome had brushed it off and retuned to reading her book her mother had brought her, since her iPod was now mostly used by Inuyasha. She would get him a CD player once she was out of the hospital and make him a few CD's so she could once again listen to her music. Inuyasha had really become a music junkie like her, so she figured a CD player would be okay for him to have.

She was still surprised by how quickly she had healed. Sure, her knee and hip were still in bad shape, but the rest of her felt amazing. And she found she had a new power as well. Whenever Inuyasha fell asleep, which was very rare, or when she was taking a bath, she would focus all of her energy on one object, and have her mind bring it to her.

Telekinesis, from what she had learned, was a _very _rare miko gift. It only happened to the strongest of her kind, and it usually happened if they survived a horrible and nearly fatal battle. Since Naraku had nearly killed her a few weeks ago. Her powers must have somehow exploded and expanded into this. She remembered faintly that she had broken the chains around her wrists, that she had felt hopeless, scared, and very alone. So maybe she had been blessed with this gift in order to help her get free. And hopefully kill that bastard as well.

But she didn't need to worry about that. Because her hanyou was going to do it for sure now. That first day she had woken up in the hospital, and fallen asleep in his arms, she hadn't been completely asleep yet. She had heard everything he had said, and now understood why he ran from her the way he did. She still didn't understand Kikyo's place in his heart, but she at least knew he cared about her a lot more than she had originally thought.

She felt torn though. How long was it going to take for them to kill Naraku? And would they even be able to? Sure, she'd wait forever if she had to for him, but it was going to take her about three to four months to fully heal. And he had told her that he wasn't ever leaving her side again. So now she knew if she asked him to go back and look for Naraku without her, then they would most likely get into a fight.

And that was the last thing she wanted right now. Because unfortunately, she noticed that with her new powers if she was frustrated, something would blow up. The poor bar of soap in the bathroom was still stuck to the ceiling in little chunks. Inuyasha had asked how that had happened, and on impulse she had just shrugged.

"Hey," he said looking at her with concern. "What's on your mind Kag's?"

She turned her head to look at him then. Since he had started being so nice to her all of the time, Kagome still found it hard that this was still her hanyou. Normally he would say "What's your problem wench?" and try and act all superior with her. Now, she didn't know how to react to his kindness, since he seemed to have an abundance of it lately.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"I miss everyone else," she stated looking out the window. "By now, Shippo must be extremely worried about me. And knowing Sango and Miroku, there both trying to make him relax."

Inuyasha knew where this was going, and he wouldn't allow it to happen. There was no way she was going back, not a chance in hell. Right now she was way too weak and vulnerable.

When she turned back to him, she had a smile on her face that made his heart warm instantly.

"Inuyasha, can you go back and tell them I'm okay?" she asked. "I don't think it's fair to let them all worry about me to death."

Well, that was a lot different from what he had been thinking.

He turned his body around, so he was propped on his elbows now. Staring at her, he found himself losing his thoughts in her eyes. Those beautiful deep oceans always managed to put a spell on him whenever he looked at them. And only a few weeks ago, they hadn't shined like they normally did. Now that she was mostly back to being her old self, Inuyasha couldn't turn down her request.

"I think I can do that," he said sighing and playing it off that he was annoyed. "Besides, I need to make sure the monk isn't dead yet. Knowing him, he's groped Sango to the point where she's castrated him."

Kagome burst out laughing as her head hit the pillow behind her. Inuyasha held back his laugh, but smiled just the same as he looked at her. Man, that laugh was intoxicating. It was so full of life and rich, and he loved it. Hell, even when he was having his barf fest about the Hojo thing, he had loved her laugh. And the fact that she wasn't feeling sorry for herself and what had happened, was a miracle all in it's own.

But he didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to wait until she was out of the hospital.

"But I want to wait until we get you home. That way I can say at least that you're not in this place anymore."

Kagome stopped laughing and glared at him. She wouldn't be out of here for another week, and by then she could have Inuyasha take her over to the other side. This wasn't fair.

"Inuyasha," she said sternly to him. "By then you could take me back over there."

He jumped up and growled at her. When his eyes actually flashed red, Kagome shut her mouth.

"You are **not **going back until I say so," he growled at her. "Kagome, you almost got killed. I'm not letting you go anywhere near that well until you're one hundred percent again. Meaning you can walk, and run again."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Was he joking?

As if reading her thought's, Inuyasha answered her question.

"And no, I'm not kidding around either."

Now Kagome was growling at him. This was ridiculous. He wouldn't go back to tell them, and he was keeping her in her time until she was fully healed. The latter she could understand somewhat, but waiting another week to tell their friends that she was alive and recovering? That was bullshit.

"Then please go and tell the others that I'm okay," she said through gritted teeth.

"When you get out of the-"

Kagome slammed her fists down on the bed, sending out a shockwave of raw energy. A few items fell off the table next to the bed and crashed to the floor, but nothing had touched the table in Inuyasha's eyes. He looked around at everything, trying to figure out where the power had come from. That's when he looked back at his miko. And boy, was she pissed at him.

Her eyes were holding a sort of anger he had never seen before, and when she finally took a deep breath and looked at him, she flexed her hands a few times as she spoke.

"No," she said harshly. "Go and do it now. My son is most likely worried sick about me, along with the others. Do you think they would keep _you_ waiting this long, Inuyasha? If they were the one's that could travel through the well and you couldn't? Just get it over with already. I never said you had to stay there."

If she still wasn't so weak, Inuyasha would have fought with her on this one, but decided against it. Because whatever that energy blast was, he had a strange feeling it had come from her. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a look as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine," he said grumpily. "I'll leave in a little while. We still have to-"

"Hello there dear!" an overly chipper nurse said as she entered Kagome's hospital room. She was short, and chubby with red curly hair, and the largest green eyes anyone could imagine. "I'm Nurse Hikotomi, but you can call me Anna. I'm here to take you to your therapy session," she said, sounding just as bubbly and sweet as before.

Inuyasha slowly backed into the wall, cringing. This woman must have been on something, because as far as he had seen, anyone who worked in this hospital wasn't this cheerful. And the fact that her scent was of candies and something else reminding him of sweets, he nearly gagged.

Kagome groaned and hit her head back on the pillow. She really wasn't in the mood to have her legs and hip prodded at with acupuncture needles today. It was the first step in her recovery process, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Inuyasha was livid when she had informed him the day before, but for some reason they hadn't started fighting about it. He had just walked into the bathroom, and muffled his curses with a towel.

"Do I _really _need to do this?" she asked as the nurse started getting her wheelchair ready. "I don't like needles."

Anna gave Kagome a warm smile, sympathizing with her.

"I know dear, but it will help your nervous system. I highly doubt you want to wait an extra two months to walk again without pain," she said as she pulled back the sheets on Kagome's bed. "Besides, it's meant to relax you. And you won't even feel the needles because of how small they are. I promise."

Kagome sighed, but gave in as Inuyasha came over to help put her in the wheelchair. Even though her hip was still broken, it really didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. And she smiled to herself when Inuyasha picked her up gently in his arms and held her for a few seconds, most likely taking in her scent. When he set her down as gently as possible in the wheelchair, he bent down to her eye level, placing both of his hands on the armrests. The look he was giving her was so cute. Even though his ears were covered by a black baseball cap that her mother had bought for him the other day, she could tell that they were now flattened against his head.

And he really did have 'puppy dog eyes' as he stared at her.

"Do you want me to stay for this… or go back now?" he asked her quietly as Anna was grabbing a rolling IV stand towards them. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

Kagome smiled at him. Since her kidnap and abuse, he really was treating her better. And now he was actually being considerate and letting her choose what he should do.

When she thought about it, if he did stay and go with her to her first round of therapy, he might freak out and think that they were hurting her. And knowing how he was about that, she figured this was something she could endure without him present. He was still tormented about what she had gone threw, and since her full memory had come back, she had told him everything a few days before. She had been shocked when his eyes had turned red and tears that resembled blood poured from his eyes. But he had told her not to worry about that and it was nothing.

When her mother had come to visit early that morning, she had told her about Inuyasha's tears, and how they had almost frightened her. Her mother had laughed and hugged her. When she explained that those were demonic tears, and not human ones, she realized that _both_ halves of his soul had been crying for her. He had never even shed a tear for Kikyo, and she had managed to get both parts of his soul to cry. And the fact that it had been for her alone was amazing to her.

Finally pulling her mind back to it's original thought's, Kagome looked at her unbelievably gorgeous hanyou, who was giving her 'The Look'.

She had to send him back for this. No question about it.

"Go back and tell them that I'm alright," she finally said. When he looked away from her, she placed her hands on either side of his face, turning it to look right back into his eyes. "Inuyasha, I know how you can get when you _think _someone is hurting me. And I believe you've suffered enough already. Don't worry, I can do this on my own… and when you come back tonight, bring the jewel with you….. I'm afraid if we leave it in your time something will happen to everyone else."

Inuyasha stared into her ocean blues, getting lost in their sincerity and warmth. How could someone so kind and gentle have the patience for him, and know him so well? Sometimes, it still managed to hurt his head when he thought about it. But now since everything that had happened, he figured it wasn't something he should dwell on.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he gave her a tight hug.

"I'll be back later tonight," he whispered in her ear.

When Kagome nodded, he stood up and walked out of the room. When he looked behind him, hearing the light squeak of the wheelchair, he saw Kagome smiling about something. And when he saw the headphones in her ears, he growled.

_'Damnit, I knew I forgot something,'_ he thought as he started walking again.

Kagome noticed the pissed off look on her hanyou's face just before he had turned around. She laughed silently to herself as she realized why, and the thought alone managed to make her smile. Inuyasha really did like the music of her time as much as she did. It was too bad he hadn't been born in this era, because there were so many more things she wished he knew about.

But that was a hope she really couldn't have. Inuyasha belonged to the past, and she, the future. There was no way her hanyou could exist in her time, especially not right now anyways. So pushing those thought's about him to the back of her head, she cranked up the volume on her iPod, and listened to their song.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was raining as Inuyasha left the hospital. And normally he liked the rain, but today he was leaving Kagome for his time, and the thought of what was about to happen to her dampened his mood greatly. As he walked along the sidewalk, knowing where to go to get back to the shrine, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

He hated leaving her for something so minimal, but she was right. If it was him that couldn't go though the well, and everybody else could, they wouldn't have waited this long to come back and tell him what was going on. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave her side what so ever. And the thought of someone poking her with tiny needles so she could walk without pain was driving him insane.

Feeling the need to run and get his aggression out, Inuyasha dashed off into the woods to his left. As the wet tree limbs and leaves soaked his jeans and black tank top, he felt relief. He hadn't run in a while since he had come here a few weeks ago, and now since he wasn't listening to music, he needed another form of relaxation.

As he ran and jumped through the trees, his mind began to race as he thought of everything Kagome had told him about her imprisonment in Naraku's keep. Inuyasha's blood boiled as he thought of what his enemy had done to Kagome's body as she was chained in that cell. Of Naraku's claws running down her breasts and everything else. He wanted that bastard's head on a plate. And if he thought he had hated him before, then he **really **hated him now.

Finally stopping to rest on a thick tree branch in the middle of the forest, Inuyasha growled his loudest, most menacing scream of anger. His voice echoed threw the trees and mud far below on the ground, shaking everything around him. When he finally stopped, he collapsed. Dragging in ragged raw breaths of air, an image of Kagome suddenly appeared in his mind, and the floodgates to his emotions erupted and swarmed in his mind.

He cried normal, human tears as he thought of how she had looked that day he had found her. And her naked form had been his worst nightmare right before his eyes. The things that had been done to her still haunted him when he fell asleep. And even though he had only gotten the full story a few days ago, seeing his miko like that had burned it's way into his soul. He felt as though he had let her down by not being there to save her in the first place. And the fact that she had been put through that kind of torture was because of him made it even worse.

But he knew she forgave him. The fact alone that she wasn't angry at him should have been enough. But it wasn't, he needed revenge to feel satisfied. And when he did finally kill Naraku, then he would be okay.

Realizing that he had been sitting in this random tree for quite a while now, Inuyasha jumped down and started walking to the street again. His clothes were soaked and his jeans were ripped on the bottoms and covered in mud. But he didn't care. He felt better knowing that he had let his anger out in a much better way than on his friends.

Feeling the stares of passers by as he left the woods, Inuyasha decided that walking was not a good option, and ran as fast as he could back to the shrine. When he finally reached the long staircase, he slowly walked up them. This was the only place where he was truly welcome anytime, so he didn't feel the need to wear his hat any longer. So, taking it off as he reached the top, he made his way to the shed near the well house.

Even though it was pouring out, he felt like nothing was falling on him. And it was when he entered the tiny shed to retrieve his sword that he realized he was a little cold. So, pulling Tetsusaiga out of it's hiding place and placing it through one of the belt loops in his jeans, he quickly ran into the well house and shook himself off until he was mostly dry.

He laughed as he thought of his friends reactions to his clothing. Miroku would most likely give him a strange look, Sango would be doing the same, and Shippo would have some wise ass comment about the entire get up. But since Mrs. Higurashi wasn't home at the moment, along with everyone else, he didn't feel like braking down the locked door and finding his Kimono. And he liked these clothes a lot better. It was just so mush easier to move around in.

Looking down into the dark well, he found himself sighing. He really didn't want to leave and go back and see everyone else. He wanted to stay by her side. But she had told him to go back and that's what he was going to do. So, hopping up to the rim, he jumped down. As he felt the warmth of the blue light, he looked up. The well in Kagome's time became smaller and smaller as he fell through time. And all too soon, he was back in darkness.

When he looked up this time, he saw the sunlight reaching the top of the well and casting it's warm bright glow. Thankfully the weather was only shitty in Kagome's time. He really didn't feel like shaking himself off twice in one day.

As he jumped out of the well, he sniffed the air and sighed. Good old fashioned clean air. Man he had missed this. But he needed to find everyone, so taking his joy aside, he sniffed the air once more. Everyone, including Kikyo and Kagura were in Kaede's hut in the village. Now he was groaning again as his feet began to walk in that direction. The _last _person he wanted to see was Kikyo. She was the reason he had wanted to stay in Kagome's time until she was able to return with him. Knowing Kikyo, she would start something with him, and he'd end up getting yelled at by everyone else.

This was so not a good idea.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shippo sat in Sango's lap, dead asleep from exhaustion. He hadn't slept well in weeks, worrying about Kagome constantly. Miroku and Sango had tried everything to ease his mind, but it was all in vain. So they had both figured, since he was so young, he would eventually pass out.

It had just taken three weeks for that to happen.

"I'm glad he's finally getting some sleep," Miroku whispered. "The poor little guy is going to make himself sick."

Sango nodded at him. Miroku had been very good for the past few weeks, and had only groped her twice, so him being so close wasn't really an issue right now. Looking to her left, she saw Kagura asleep in the corner as Kikyo was making their lunch. She never thought she would see this happen. Kagura was now an ally, and Kikyo was back in her sister's life, acting like she was still alive.

She was still having a hard time adjusting.

Shippo awoke suddenly and sniffed the air. Jumping out of Sango's arms, the kitsune ran to the door of the hut about to go outside. But Inuyasha made his appearance right as the little guy tripped on a raised board in the floor.

"Shippo," he said shaking his head. "You look like hell."

"I haven't slept!" he shouted at him. "I've been worried sick about my mother! Now tell me, is she alright?!"

Inuyasha shook his head at the young kit. But answered him.

"She's still healing in her time, but she's okay. I won't come back again until she's fully healed as well. It's going to be a few months, but she told me to tell you all not to worry."

Everyone, except Kikyo, sighed in relief. And Shippo sunk down into Sango's lap once again to sleep. If his mother wasn't going to be there, then this would have to do for now.

Inuyasha looked around the room, trying to find Kaede. But he didn't see her anywhere.

"She's not here," Kikyo's emotionless voice said to him. "Why do you seek my sister, Inuyasha?"

Without looking at her, he answered.

"Kagome's worried if by leaving the jewel here, that you're all in danger. So she asked me to bring it back with me."

"I see," she said in the same tone.

Kikyo turned away from the pot of rice she had been working on for everyone else, and went into another room. Inuyasha had no idea what she was doing, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy whatever it was.

When she came back into the room, she was holding the Sacred Jewel. And it wasn't holding the glow it normally did when it was in Kagome's care, now, it was a light grey.

Since Kikyo was no longer a pure hearted and true priestess, anytime she touched the jewel, it would turn this very color. Inuyasha nearly cringed thinking about holding it right then and there the way it was. But used his shirt to grab it from her. She looked at him with disgust as she dropped it in his hands, knowing full well why he wouldn't touch the jewel as it was now. The impurities in it could possibly corrupt his soul, and that would be the last thing he needed.

"Inuyasha, may I speak with you outside," she coldly commanded.

Sighing, he nodded at her knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

Kagome, and what had happened to her those few weeks ago.

He really didn't **want **to tell her, mainly because it wasn't any of her business. But he knew he couldn't evade her questioning. Because if he did, she might stick him to the Sacred Tree again.

As they walked, he noticed that on her normally emotionless face, was a scowl so horrifying it even scared him. In both life and death, Kikyo had never looked that angry. And he was wondering the why of it, until they reached the well and she spoke.

"What did that monster do to her?" she asked him harshly. "I didn't even suffer as much as she when he came after me. Now, tell me… what happened?!"

Inuyasha gulped as his ears folded against his head.

_"What the hell is her deal all of the sudden?'_

"And since when do you care about Kagome's well being? Cause if I'm correct, you've even tried to kill her on a few occasions as well, _Kikyo_," he said turning her name into a snarl. Man, why the hell did he ever want to lose his demon blood for her? She was so confusing when she had been alive, and it sure hadn't changed now that she was dead. But still, it was a pain in the ass.

Kikyo gave him a deadly glare, making him take a step back when he realized she did in fact have a bow over her shoulder. When she followed his gaze, a smile and weak attempt at a laugh erupted from her throat.

"Do you really think I came out here to kill you, Inuyasha?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the well, looking at the ground.

_'Would it be stupid to say yes when you actually brought that thing with you?'_ he snorted to himself.

They sat/stood there in silence for a while as a gentle breeze swept through the grass. When Kikyo finally looked back at him, she raised an eyebrow at his clothing.

"What in the name of the gods are you wearing?" she asked him sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked down at himself, then back at her.

"What?" he asked defensively. "Kagome's mom gave them to me."

Kikyo smiled a small smile as she looked in front of her.

"Interesting…"

"Ugh," he sighed. "What?"

"Nothing…," she said as she turned to look at him once more. "I want to know what happened, Inuyasha. Because from what it looks like… Naraku is trying to make history repeat itself… only not threw me… through my copy."

"Don't call her that!" he snarled at her. "Kagome, is **nothing** like you!"

Kikyo looked at him, surprised. He never yelled at her. Never. So now, she really wanted to know what had happened to Kagome to turn Inuyasha into Mr. Protective all of the sudden.

"Fine. I will refrain from calling the girl that… but only if you tell me what happened. And I would like the entire story if you don't mind," she retorted harshly at him.

Inuyasha began to growl at her. Now he had to tell her everything that Kagome had been threw?

"Tell me why else you want to know… I'm not stupid Kikyo."

"I will tell you once you have told me."

Growling again, he sat down…. This was going to take a while.

_4 Hours Later…_

Inuyasha's face was now stained red once again. After he had gotten to the part of Kagome's tale were Naraku had slashed her body with his claws, his eyes had turned red and his tears had started once more. He couldn't control them no matter how hard he had tried. And at first, Kikyo had thought he was going to transform.

When he told her he wasn't, she had only slightly eased her hand away from her bow. This was something she had never seen before with any demon. Mainly because they normally didn't cry.

Demonic tears were rarer than finding another Sacred Jewel. Or for lack of a better term, a myth. Demons could only cry when they actually felt true pain. Be it when they were dying… or they had lost a loved one.

Since Inuyasha had nearly lost Kagome, this must have been the reason he was crying. And from what she could tell by the look of his face, she almost hadn't made it when he had brought her back to her time.

"What happened when you brought her home?" she asked as gently as possible. Praying he would tell her.

Surprisingly, he did.

"She stopped breathing a few times… because her ribs were so badly damaged. And when she awoke she couldn't speak. Kagome told me not to blame myself… but I do," he said weakly looking at her for the first time since he had started talking. "I should have been here! Then none of this ever would have happened to her!"

Kikyo sympathized with him. Knowing full well how Inuyasha's emotions towards the girl were. Even though it hurt, she knew he loved Kagome far more than he had ever loved her.

Putting her hand gently over his in an act of rare kindness, she gave him a small smile.

"You do realize why she won't allow you to take the blame, do you not Inuyasha?" she said softly to him. "It's because she cares about you. And seeing you upset over this… maybe it's something Kagome does not want to see."

Inuyasha's head snapped around to look at her, and his eyes widened.

"Y-you said her name," he stuttered.

Kikyo sighed.

"I do in fact know it, so I can say it if I please."

Inuyasha looked back down, and moved his hand away from hers. It just felt wrong now allowing her to touch him when Kagome was stuck in her time healing.

And he needed to get back to her.

Soon.

The sun had just set, and the sky was beginning to grow dark as he stood up. Brushing the dirt off of his jeans, he looked away from the dead priestess he had once cared for deeply.

"I need to go," he said to her.

Kikyo nodded in understanding. She would not be staying at her sister's hut any longer. Tonight she would leave, and begin to wander the lands once more in search of information about Naraku. He most likely had moved his keep. Since it was no longer where the demon slayer and monk said it was. And she now felt the need to find and destroy him much larger than it already was.

Upon hearing what had happened to her reincarnation, she had become even more hateful towards the demon who had ended her life so long ago. What he had done to her and Inuyasha had been enough… but this… this really crossed the line.

So, getting up and walking away from the hanyou she loved and hated deeply in her heart, she turned back to look at him one last time as he jumped down into the well.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at her.

"Tell me… has anything unusual happened around Kagome lately? Like things flying and bursting apart?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not to my knowledge. Except for a few things that fell off of her hospital table earlier today. Why do you ask?"

Kikyo smiled then. And it was a real smile.

_'So, she was given the gift after all.'_

Inuyasha looked at her confused, and slightly scared.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just do yourself a favor and don't get on her bad side anytime soon," she answered giving him a sly smile as she walked away from him. "The minute I find anything out about Naraku, I will come back and inform the others until you return. So for now… goodbye, Inuyasha."

And with that said, Kikyo walked into the woods. Leaving Inuyasha all alone at the well.

He was still confused, wanting to know why she had asked him such a ridiculous question and given him such an odd warning.

Thinking it was nothing to worry about in any sense, Inuyasha jumped down the well. And as the blue light once again encircled him, he sighed.

Because the next few months, were going to be very hard on him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There ya go!**

**Chapter 11 is done!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah… I made Kikyo nice.**

**I hate her… but there is _some _good in her. So I decided to show the little speck she did in fact possess.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

_Chapter 12: Going Home_

Kagome was beyond excited when she awoke that Sunday morning. She was going home today. And she couldn't wait to leave.

Inuyasha was asleep in his chair next to her hospital bed, snoring away and drooling on his arm. Kagome quietly picked up her digital camera Souta had bought her for her birthday and turned it on. When she knew he was still asleep, she turned the sound off and started to take a few pictures of him.

When she was about to take the third picture of him, his eyes open as he snorted like a pig and shot up. Kagome started laughing at him as soon as he started to blink his eyes rapidly and stare at her.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked as he yawned and cracked his back and neck.

"This," she said as she turned the camera around so he could see the video screen.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he saw a smaller version of himself, literally drooling with his mouth open as he slept on the corner of her bed. When he looked at her, she was holding back from laughing at him once more.

"Get rid of that!" he yelled at her.

She shook her head.

"Not a chance in heaven or hell," she said evilly at him.

Inuyasha launched himself at her then, and she squealed as she hid the camera behind her back and laid back down.

Inuyasha gave her his famous cocky smirk as he tried to get his arms behind her and get the little silver camera. But as soon as he realized she wasn't giving it up that easily, he started to tickle her gently with his claws. She laughed and her body lightly jumped up… brushing his in a gentle, and torturous caress.

When he finally stopped his assault to her now fully healed sides, he looked down at her. She was breathing heavily and she seemed to be smiling up at him with closed eyes, and when she finally opened them, she was silent.

They sat there for a long while, just looking at each other. This was the closest either of them had ever been to each other like this. Inuyasha was on top of her, and his legs were on either side of hers. His lean muscular body was lightly pressed against hers, creating a strange heat to pool in her stomach as she stared up at him.

Even though he was trying very hard to hide it. She could see how badly he wanted to do at least something to her. And she couldn't deny that she wanted him to.

Slowly, his head stared to get a little lower.

Inuyasha wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't find the strength to. Her eyes were holding him captive once again. And he was powerless to stop himself from kissing her.

That is until Anna walked into the room and screamed at him.

"Young man! What do you think your doing!?" she yelled as she ran in and smacked him hard across the back of the head. "This is a hospital! Not a love shack! So please behave yourself!"

_'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her,'_ his eyes said as he looked at Kagome, still on top of her.

Kagome read what he said through his eyes instantly, and laughed as she lightly pushed him off of her.

At first, he didn't want to move. But thought better of it when Anna smacked him once more. Sitting back down in his chair, he thought the same thing over and over again as the fat old woman started taking the IV's out of Kagome's arms and turning off the machinery.

'_I must not kill humans, I must not kill humans, I must not kill stupid, fucking, annoying humans.'_

True, this one person in particular had him really considering to change his rules just this once, but he thought of what Kagome might do to him if he did kill this woman.

She'd most likely sit him until he was using a wheelchair like her.

As Anna removed the last IV from her arm, Kagome made a face. As the little tube was finally removed from her arm, it felt weird as it slipped out and a cotton ball was pressed to her skin. Taking over and holding it in place, Kagome looked back over at her hanyou, who seemed to turn white as he stared at the little bloody tube sitting on the tray next to the bed.

"Okay dear," Anna said sounding as cheerful as ever. "Let's get you dressed and out of here. I have a funny feeling you want to get out of this place by now. Right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded at her. Inuyasha took that as his cue to leave the room and he walked into the bathroom. When he shut the door, he sat down on the toilet seat and put his head in his hands.

He'd almost kissed her.

And in the hospital of all places.

What was he thinking? He could have just endangered her by that innocent little moment.

But would he really have done that since they were in her time and not his?

Yes.

Because it would make him look even more like an asshole if they went back to the Feudal Era and he treated her like she didn't mean as much to him as she really did. It would have torn him apart, and possibly her as well.

He had to wait. And the moment Naraku was literally dust, then they could be together. It was as simple as that. Then he could wish for them to either stay in his time, or he could be a part of hers. All he had to do was wait.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's muffled voice said from the other side of the door as she knocked on it. "I'm ready to go. How about you?"

He almost laughed at hearing the eagerness in her voice. He could understand why she wanted to get out of this place so badly. But he had much different reasons than she did.

This place reeked of medicines, sterilizers, illness, and death to him. And by now the smells were beginning to wear on him. Plus, there was nothing to do here. All he had done for the past week was watch movies with Kagome and play a few card games she had taught him. Other than that, he had stolen her iPod a few more times, and slept.

He couldn't wait to leave this place either. And he needed to run. He had way to much energy from sleeping so much and just relaxing.

As Inuyasha opened the door, he saw Kagome smiling and wearing her headphones. As she bobbed her head lightly to whatever she was listening to now, he shook his head at her.

She was wearing a black tank top with a pink heartagram on the front. And she had on a pair of black and grey Capris that hugged her curves tightly. Her hair was up in a messy bun once more, and she looked positively happy as she sat there, waiting for him.

When he took his place behind her wheelchair and began to push it, she gently grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her, feeling her warmth was all he needed.

As they made there way to the elevator, Kagome's mother called them over to her. Inuyasha complied and pushed the wheelchair over to the desk where a very grumpy looking female nurse was sitting behind it.

"These are your papers we need you to sign for your release Miss. Higurashi," she said dully as she handed them down to her. "We need seventeen signatures from you since you are legally an adult. So make sure you don't miss any."

Kagome groaned, but did as she was told and filled out all of the forms in her lap. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched her finally get to the last one, and she glared at him.

"I'm grateful I'm not the one filling those things out," he whispered to her mother.

"I heard that," she said sarcastically to him.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed as Inuyasha gulped loudly. He really was a softy when it came to her daughter.

As Kagome handed the forms back to the nurse, Inuyasha returned to his post right behind her chair and started back towards the elevator. The large, metal beast that moved only up an down didn't scare him as bad as it had originally the first time he had come upstairs in it. At first he had wanted to tear it apart for trapping him inside, but when the doors had reopened on the floor where Kagome was, he made a truce with the thing, and decided not to kill it.

As the elevator started to go down, Kagome went to put her headphones back on. Turning it on, she found a song she liked, and turned the volume up.

Inuyasha watched her as she lightly sang the lyrics. Even though he really couldn't understand her because her voice was so low, he found it lovely. She still had her voice at least. And that was one thing he would never get tired of hearing.

As the elevator doors finally reopened, Mrs. Higurashi took the lead and lead them outside. But Inuyasha stopped the moment he saw the metal beast from hell her mother had been driving a few weeks ago.

'_Aw shit,'_ he thought as she opened the back door for them.

Kagome looked up at him confused. Taking off her headphones, she asked him what his problem was.

"I am _not_ getting back in that thing even if you beg me to," he growled.

Kagome gave him a dull look.

"Don't tell me, that Inuyasha, the great hanyou warrior… is terrified of a simple car?"

"No," he said now bending down to whisper in her ear. "But I'm terrified of the woman who controls it."

Kagome burst out laughing, and Inuyasha growled a little more at her.

"It's not funny. Your mother nearly killed us the day she brought us here."

Now Kagome wasn't laughing. Looking at her mother, she gave her a look.

"Mom," she said very steadily. "Did you drive like a crazy person with Inuyasha in the car that day you brought me here?"

"No," she said simply. "I was just trying to get you here as quickly as possible. Why?"

"Because Inuyasha's terrified to get in the car with you being the driver now. And he's normally not scared of anything."

Mrs. Higurashi now looked at Inuyasha with hurt written all over her face. Inuyasha looked down at his feet, wanting to smack himself, or at least say something to her. But the option of being completely silent was all he could think of doing.

Kagome realized that he most likely wasn't ready to get back in the vehicle yet, but she really wanted to go home, and the thought of staying at this place any longer was about to make her possibly blow something up. And the last thing she wanted to destroy was her mother's car, or Inuyasha, or anything else for that matter. So, pushing on the wheels, she moved herself over to the car, and hoped that Inuyasha would follow her.

Inuyasha watched her as she rolled herself over to the car, and he nearly groaned. She really wanted to get out of this place, and from what he could see in her eyes, she wanted him to go with her in the metal object from hell. So, he took a few steps towards her, giving her a look saying '_You owe me for this,_' and helped her into the car's backseat. When he had buckled her in, he went over to the other door and let himself in on the other side.

After his last experience in the front seat, he really didn't feel the need to possibly have his sensitive nose broken again by the large, plastic front. At least if the older woman slammed on the brakes again, his face would be impacted in the soft cushion of the seat in front of him, and that seemed a little less painful.

Kagome almost laughed as she watched him quickly buckle his seatbelt. Her mother really would have fit in well in New York with her father. Her driving was enough to scare just about anyone if she was in a rush, and she even managed to acquire some bad language if she **really** became annoyed.

As the vehicle finally made it's way out of the hospital's parking garage, Kagome refitted her ears with the headphones and turned the volume up. Another great song, and it truly made her smile. As the music played, she looked over at her hanyou, who now had his head turned to stare out the window. And as she watched him, she felt that this song also reminded her of him.

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)  
You said you didn't want me (but you do)  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
Then you say we're through  
I say you got some issues (yeah, you do)  
Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you  
_

Inuyasha could feel her gaze on his face, but chose to ignore it. Since she had turned the volume up in her head phones, he could lightly hear the music. It was so far an interesting song. So, acting like he didn't notice her, he listened further.

Kagome watched her hanyou, still staring out the window, and gently scraping is claws against the glass. He had a slight smile on his face, which she had no idea as to why.

You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)  
You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)  
Funny how it works out  
With your big mouth  
You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha)  
You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)  
Mr. "I Screw About" (you're still a creep)  
At best you could've confessed  
That you're a big mess  
And that you're so damn weak

_  
I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me_

Inuyasha turned to look at her now, and found his other hand right next to hers. She looked down like him, and blushed a violent red.

They both looked at each other. And that was when she figured out he could hear the song as well.

Kagome smiled at him warmly. And he smiled back. She was really beautiful once again since she was mostly healed. And her eyes were glowing in the stray beams of sunlight that came into the car as it moved. As the car stopped at a red light Inuyasha slightly moved his hand closer to hers, watching her for a reaction of any kind.

Kagome blushed. This was something she wasn't expecting from him in the least. Was he really asking her for permission to hold her hand? And if he was, what should she do about it?

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha_

She only gave herself a moment to think about it, and slowly, she made a slight movement to grab his hand in hers. Slowly, they both moved their hands in almost a crawling fashion close to each other. And when they were finally right next to each other, Inuyasha took the next step and gently snaked his fingers around hers.

She smiled and felt her cheeks grow hot once more as she looked down and found their joined hands, resting on the seat of the car. Crooking her finger at him to come closer, Inuyasha complied. And as the hanyou was close enough to her so that she could whisper, she waited for her favorite part of the song, before she said anything.

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha_

Carefully, Kagome pulled up a corner of her hanyou's hat, exposing his right, fuzzy white dog ear to her. It didn't take a generous to figure out why he had been smiling like that. And so, Kagome whispered, yet lightly sang, the last verse. Just for him.

_  
Can't get rid of me_

As Inuyasha heard those words, he knew she knew his secret. And in her own way, she was telling him it was okay… at least for now, to wait.

Looking at her, he smiled.

She really was the most amazing person he'd ever known.

And no matter how long it took, he would defeat Naraku, and it would be in her name.

No one else's.

Just hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about another twenty minutes, Mrs. Higurashi finally pulled over to the side of the sidewalk where the large staircase to the shrine was. Finally pulling his hand reluctantly away out of Kagome's, he got out of the car.

It felt strange. How had she known? Had she heard him that first day she had woken up? Or did she figure it out all on her own? Whatever it was, he was glad she knew. At least now the awkward moments wouldn't be **as** bad as they normally were with them. And now all he had to do was kill that asshole, put Kikyo's soul to rest, and then he could be with her.

He just had to be patient .

And that really sucked.

Dragging his feet over to Kagome's side of the car, he looked in and saw her putting her iPod away. The nape of her neck was exposed as he saw her through the glass, and he felt himself begin to crave her more than ever.

_'Oh Shit!,'_ he thought as he pulled his eyes away from where they had been looking. This wasn't very good. Now that he knew how she felt, and that she really did return hose feelings for him, his demon blood wanted her now too. But her couldn't let that happen.

Deciding to make it look like he was just stretching from being in the car for so long, Inuyasha flexed every bone in his body right next to Kagome's door. He knew she would give him the time to adjust and feel a little better, knowing how much he hated being inside the metal beast. So calmly, he forced his mind to listen to him, even though it was very stubborn.

'_You want her, do you not?' _his demon side said in a furious tone.

_'Yes, but I'd rather she was well and that it were safer to be with her. I don't want the past to repeat itself,'_ his conscious said in a very hard tone.

'_Give her your blood, she will heal and be stronger than she ever was,'_ it growled in his head.

_'No, since Kagome is a Miko… it might possibly kill her, you know that,_' he said in the same tone. '_When Naraku is gone, then and __**only **__then will I allow us to be together… So do me a favor and stop trying to claim her when she is still recovering.. It's bad enough that the bastard got away with this. Don't make things any harder than they already are for me, please?'_

_" _Inuyasha?" Kagome voice called to him. "Are you gonna get me out of here or what?"

Pulling his argument away from himself, Inuyasha turned around and opened Kagome's door. She had already taken her seatbelt off, and was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest for him to lift her out. He smiled at her, thinking that this was pretty funny indeed. Back when they had first met, Kagome had hated to be picked up by him. She'd even sat him once for doing it without her permission. And now she was waiting for him to carry her without any type of argument.

And he was glad she was letting him do it. Because he just loved being that close to her.

Lifting her gently out of the back seat, he started walking up the stairs to the shrine. That is until a call from Mrs. Higurashi made him stop.

"Inuyasha, after you bring Kagome in the house, can you please bring her wheelchair up? I can't carry it all the way up there without hurting myself."

"Sure, just don't yell at me if I swear because I dropped it or something stupid like that, deal?" he said holding Kagome close to his chest.

For a moment, Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth as if to protest, but something must have changed her mind, because she nodded her head at him at the last moment before he turned back around.

Inuyasha stood on the steps looking up at them. He really wasn't interested in walking the entire way up, and he figured Kagome was a little bored herself of how normal everything had been for weeks now. So, crouching down low, he gave his classic smirk to her as he jumped high in the air.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in horror and in a slight shock as she watched Inuyasha jump at least thirty feet in the air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she shouted at him as he glided in the air with her daughter, whom was now laughing and smiling.

Mrs. Higurashi held her hand over her mouth.

Kagome laughed as she heard her mother swear. She always seemed to do it when she was in shock of someone's actions. And what Inuyasha had done by jumping the way he did had done just that.

"Did you hear her?" she asked still laughing.

"Yup," he said as he turned his head to look at her. The wind was blowing both of their long hair around them, and he was smiling now, not smirking. "I figured you were tired of the normal act."

As they started to finally descend on the top steps of the shrine, Kagome nodded her head. The past few weeks had really been a living nightmare. And the therapy she had started last week was just another weight on her shoulders she didn't want to deal with. She missed being the old Kagome. The one who would be fighting evil demons and shooting arrows. The one who could walk and run away from danger. But most of all, she had missed the way Inuyasha would be an arrogant, sly, powerful hanyou.

Without all of the fighting, which she really didn't miss all that much; she had missed being on his back as he ran through the woods in the past. She missed seeing his dog ears and how they twitched everytime she spoke to him. And, she had also missed him making things easier with hi strength by doing what he had just done.

For Kagome Higurashi, all of this strangeness **was** normal. And she was beyond happy that Inuyasha had known what to do to make her feel more like her old self.

As Inuyasha crouched down as he softly hit the ground below, he stood up slowly. Kagome still was very sensitive to vibrations thanks to her weakened hip and knee, so he wanted to be even more careful when he landed. Looking her over carefully, he realized that she was perfectly fine, and a lot happier than she had been in weeks. So finally moving towards the house, he gently pulled her even closer to him, and found that even though right now she was weak and couldn't really walk unless she had some help, Inuyasha would not leave her side.

As thy reached the door, Inuyasha slowly opened it to reveal a banner across the staircase in green and pink lettering, balloons in every color he could possibly think of, and the kitchen table from what he could see was piled with foods and drinks.

Kagome gasped as she saw the house decorated. She never thought she would see something like this in her life. There were balloons and streamers everywhere that she could see from her hanyou's arms, and she could smell all of the foods her mother and grandfather must have prepared before she had come to get her that day. And as she saw her grandfather, brother, and her mother come from behind them to stand with the other Higurashi's, Kagome could feel her tears running down her face as she finally read the banner.

'_Welcome Home, Kagome."_

Yes, it truly was great to finally be home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Aww…**

**At least I got her home and out of that damn hospital right?**

**: D**

**Well, that's chapter 12 everyone.**

**And I hope you all realize that we're nowhere near done.**

**I have a very special ending for this story.**

**And it's going to take us a while to get there.**

**But fear not!**

**I will be writing a lot more chapters to this story, and I'll have a priceless ending for it too!**

**I'm just not gonna give it away to anyone.**

**: P**

**Okay, let me know what you guys thought.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**So till then…**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P **

**Oh yeah… I almost forgot.**

**The song I used in this Chapter was called 'That Girl', by Alexz Johnson.**

**Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Letter & 3 Gifts

**Hello everyone… I'm back!**

**: D**

**Sorry it took me so long.**

**I've been wicked busy lately and I haven't had any time to write.**

**The same goes for my other story too.**

**But here is the long, long, LONG awaited chapter 13 in Show Me Love.**

**Maybe now I'll actually have more time to write!**

**: P**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Me**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 13: A Letter and 3 Gifts_

It had been almost an hour since Kagome had finally come home. She was now sitting in her wheelchair, next to Inuyasha, and forcing him to try the food her mother and grandfather had prepared and also bought. She was now on the cheese pizza.

"Kagome," he whined taking another glance at his Ramen which was starting to get cold. "Can I please finish my Ramen first before you start feeding me like I'm some sort of whelp again?"

"Come on, just try it," she said as she held it up under his nose. "I know you'll like this stuff."

"You said that about the _last_ thing you shoved down my throat, and it tasted horrible."

Inuyasha eyed the nasty green cabbage, Brussels sprouts, cottage cheese, and hard boiled egg salad he had been forced to eat only moments before and shivered in disgust. (**a/n: I just made it up… sounds gross enough don't you think?**)

But the scent coming off of the thing Kagome had called 'pizza' smelled really good.

"Please?" she said now sticking out her bottom lip in a pout, and giving him the 'puppy dog eyes' look.

'_Damn! Why does she have to give me__** that**__ look?' _he thought as he eyed the medium triangle of cheese and dough in her hands. That look was going to get him in a lot of trouble if he didn't resist it right now. But the problem was, he absolutely couldn't.

"Fine," he grumbled and opened his mouth wide, exposing his white straight teeth and fangs.

Souta looked on, about to laugh at how stupid Inuyasha looked at that very moment, but just smiled as he saw the pizza go to his mouth.

As Kagome placed the very tip of the triangle in his mouth, Inuyasha held his mouth open for only a second, and after quickly biting down, shut his eyes.

Kagome laughed as she saw him do this. And she found it funny as he slowly chewed what he had bitten into, knowing full well he was actually enjoying it this time. Before she had just wanted to see his reaction to her grandfather's horribly gone wrong salad that he had been making for years now. Even Kagome wouldn't eat it, and the fact that he had actually made it for her welcome home party disturbed her a little. But she had realized that Inuyasha had never had to endure that nasty mistake, so, being in a mischievous mood, told him to try it.

Even though she knew his sense of smell was telling him it was horrible, he had tried it anyways. And by about the second bite, Inuyasha had spit it out onto an empty plate, and had started scraping at his tongue with his claws as his eyes had begun to water. Everyone but her grandfather and Inuyasha had laughed at this.

Now, after feeling a little bad about what she'd done to him, Kagome decided that she'd make it up to him by giving him something that was actually good this time. And from the look on his face as he finally opened his eyes, she had been right with the pizza.

"Well?" she asked. "How does that taste? Any better?"

As Inuyasha swallowed, he reached for the piece that he had bitten into, which Kagome was still holding, and smiled at her. Taking it out of her hands, he looked at his bowl of Ramen in front of him and pushed it away, taking another bite into the pizza and began to munch on it.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him.

_'Did he really just do that?'_ she wondered.

As Inuyasha finished off the first slice he had been eating, he went for another one and started eating once again. Sure, he loved his Ramen, but this stuff was really good too. And at least it was hot.

Kagome opened the box to grab a slice for herself, and found only one left in this box. Knowing how Inuyasha was about food, she left that one there for him and wheeled herself over to the counter to grab another box. But since her mother had put the four other pizza boxes on top of the microwave, she couldn't reach them.

Thinking quickly, she looked behind her to see if anyone was watching her. Souta, her mother, and grandfather were all talking about something, and Inuyasha was eating his slice of pizza, enjoying himself. As she looked back up at the white cardboard box on the very top, she focused her mind on having it moved out just a little more. At least that way she could reach for it and pull it down into her lap.

Inuyasha stopped chewing the moment he sensed a strange energy in the room. His eyes surveyed around the table as he tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. As far as he could tell, it wasn't an evil energy he sensed. But it was powerful none the less.

As Kagome moved the box slowly, she reached for it with her fingertips. She was getting better everyday since she had realized she had this new power, and she smiled as she grabbed the box finally.

As she pulled it down, she felt someone's eyes burning holes in the back of her head. So, looking behind her, she found her hanyou, glaring at her furiously.

"Why didn't you just ask me to get it for you instead of straining yourself?" he growled at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she opened the box and pulled a slice out for herself. When she put it in her mouth and began chewing, she answered him dully with her mouth full. Knowing full well Inuyasha would hate it.

"Because I'm not _that_ helpless."

"Kago-"

"No fighting you too!" Mrs. Higurashi said sending them both a warning glare. "Today is a good day… and I don't want to see either of you getting to each other's throats today of all days. Understand?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a peeved look, saying '_You'll get it later for that,' _with his eyes. Kagome rolled her own eyes at him as he turned around and finished off his slice in one huge amount; making him slightly cough as he swallowed.

Kagome wheeled herself back over to the table next to him. Keeping the box in her lap as she ate her pizza, Inuyasha finally managed to get the large amount of food down his throat in what looked like one huge, painful swallow. Lifting up the cover to the box still on the table with one of his claws, Inuyasha saw that there was one slice left in there for him.

Looking to Kagome, who was still working on the slice she had taken out of her box, he wondered why she hadn't just taken this one for herself. But he felt that there was no need to ask her now. All that would do was most likely get him yelled at again by her mother. So, taking the last slice out of the box, Inuyasha picked up the empty piece of cardboard and moved it to the trash can within an arms reach. But unfortunately, his hand slipped, and the box fell to the ground.

_'Damn!'_ he thought as he tried to pick it up, but could not reach.

So, stretching his arm as best he could, since he really didn't feel like standing up, Inuyasha tried to reach for the box.

Unfortunately, the chair gave away and tipped over, sending him to the ground.

Crash!

Kagome looked over at where her hanyou now laid on the floor. His right arm was stretched out in front of him touching a pizza box, and his legs were trapped under his now fallen chair. And on his shirt… was his other slice of pizza, sticking to his shoulder. A laugh erupted from her throat as she covered her mouth, praying her food didn't decide to pop out of her mouth. Inuyasha was growling in an instant. And so, jumping up, he crushed the box in his hands as he shoved it into the trash can. Still hearing Kagome's laughter, he turned to her, giving her a deathly glare.

"What's so funny?" he hissed at her.

"Oh nothing…," she said giving him a coy smile. "I just _love _the new addition to your wardrobe is all."

Now everyone was laughing, even her mother. Inuyasha tipped his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow at her. He had no idea what he was talking about in the least. So, looking himself over in the front, he found nothing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sounding even more confused.

Kagome swirled her finger in a downwards circle then, signaling him to turn around. Raising his eyebrow once more, he did as she asked. He could tell that everyone was about to laugh again from the vibrations he could feel coming out of them, and he softly growled to himself.

"Okay," she said sobering up from anther good laugh. She had taken her camera out and had to ready to go. Slowly bringing it up to eye, she quickly snapped two shots of him.

His head turned to look at her in horror. And as she took the last picture, he realized that he could smell his slice of pizza somewhere **on** himself. As quickly as he could, he reached over his shoulder, feeling a soft, light, disgusting squish as he grabbed it. Pulling it off his shoulder, he cringed as he felt the grease soaking into his shirt and skin.

_'Gross…'_

Looking at his now ruined slice of pizza with half of the cheese missing, he threw it into the trash. And as he pulled off his shirt, he walked upstairs into Kagome's room. Upon finding a black tank top, he ran back down the stairs and found Kagome in front of him in her wheelchair, giving him an evil grin as she held up her camera.

"One word: Blackmail," she said as she shoved the camera down the front of her shirt and wheeled herself back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha blushed and growled at her. She knew that of all places to hide something, _that_ was the one place he wouldn't be able to go. The thought of her sitting him for even trying to grab that camera was pure suicide. So he realized, he had lost this battle with her, and gave up.

_'She is __**so**__ going to get later now,'_ he thought to himself as he re-entered the kitchen. After picking up his chair and sitting back down in it, he opened the box that was still in Kagome's lap, ad swiftly took a slice out as she was not paying attention to him.

When Kagome had felt the lid shut suddenly, she looked over at her hanyou, who was now eating a slice of pizza once more. Glaring at him, she decided to play a little trick on him to get him back.

Using her mind, she willed his hand to drop the slice, right in his lap. When it fell, making a sickeningly gross slapping sound as it hit his crotch, Kagome laughed at him once more.

Inuyasha looked down, wondering why he had dropped his slice? Pulling it off of himself, he groaned as he saw a slight amount of grease soaked into his pants. There was no way he was going to go back up and change, so grabbing a napkin off of the table, he placed it over his lap and inspected his food. It still looked the same, and it still had all of the cheese on top. Giving Kagome a look, he placed the food back into his mouth once more and started to chew again.

Kagome smiled, feeling better now after her little prank. As she finished off her slice, she grabbed one more and handed the box to Inuyasha. He looked at her with a slight amount of confusion, but figured she most likely knew he would be eating more than she would be.

"Thanks," he said as he set it on the table.

"It's nothing… you eat more than I do on a daily basis anyways," she said smiling at him.

When Inuyasha got to the last slice in the box he shut it and threw it into the trash. He was surprised that he still wasn't full, and even though he had eaten a lot already, he could still eat even more.

That's when Mrs. Higurashi came into the kitchen with a very large three layer chocolate cake. And the smell of it made Inuyasha's mouth literally water. Even though this object, whatever it may be smelled very sweet, he was willing to give this a try as well.

"Oh mom!" Kagome said excitedly. "You didn't have to do this. The party was enough."

"Well," she said smiling as she set it on the table before them. "I didn't."

Just as Kagome was about to ask her mother what she was talking about, she handed her daughter a large, thick, white envelope. At first, Kagome was confused, so she looked to her mother for an answer, whom only smiled at her.

"Open it sweetheart."

Kagome scanned the front of the envelope carefully, an wondering who this could be from. And that's when her heart stopped.

_Adam K. Talbot_

Her father.

For a moment, she stared at the letter in shock. The last time her father had sent her anything was last year for her birthday, and she had thought he would only send her another one on her next. Since before he had been imprisoned, Adam Talbot had been a very rich man. He had owned his own company and everything in between. The reason he had asked her mother to move to America in the first place was because of his business. And he had promise her everything. But she had stayed due to Kagome's grandmother passing away so suddenly, and that had been how their lives had played out afterwards

Her father had fought for years to find away out of his sentence. But from what the American courts told them all, was that he was indeed the one who had committed the murders of all of those people. It had been very hard on all of them. But the promise of him getting out in a few more years, and now he would be coming to live with them since his life was over in New York, was all that mattered to Kagome.

She could never have imagined a different life without her hanyou. And if she had indeed grown up in America, she never would have met and found her true love, or the others. So, she could wait a while longer to meet the man who was in fact her father.

Feeling as though she had wasted enough time daydreaming, Kagome opened the letter and pulled it out. And her tears fell the instant she started to read.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hello, my little princess. Your mother told me what had happened in the Feudal Era. I was so worried about you, and scared you wouldn't make it out alive. But then I thought, 'That wouldn't be my Kagome then. She's the strongest teenager I know.' So after your mother called me back about a week or so later, I just felt relieved for your safety. If I could be there with you and everyone else, I would be. Being trapped in this cage day in and day out can wear on the soul. But the thought of seeing you, your mother, and everyone else someday, keeps me strong._

_Which is why I decided to send you not one, but three gifts for your birthday this year._

_I had the chocolate cake your mother has most likely just placed on the table before you from the most expensive bakery in New York. Your mother had told me before that you love chocolate, like most teenage girls seem to, so I took the liberty of sending you your own, personal, triple layer, fudge, cake. And if I am correct, it's fifteen pounds._

Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced at the cake once more, but suddenly went back to reading.

_I also took the liberty of paying all of your hospital bills. I felt you had no need to be burdened with those so close to your graduation day. So no worries, sweetheart…._

"What?!" Mrs. Higurashi nearly shrieked. "All of them?!"

(**a/n: Add it up… it's A LOT: P**)

… _Yes Norma… I did in fact pay all of them off. _

Kagome's grandfather chuckled lightly.

"I think he knows you too well my dear," he said as she fumed visibly.

Kagome could have worn her father had been smiling when he wrote that part.

_But anyways, my last gift is a very special one. Your mother and I fought on the phone for about an hour when I had brought this idea up with her, but I finally managed to get her to give in, or at least meet a compromise…._

Kagome looked at her mother as she paused from reading further, and found that indeed her mother did not look all too thrilled, but it was funny all the same.

_… I am going to be having your own two story apartment built behind the well house, right at the edge of the woods, so you can go to the Feudal Era anytime you wish, and so that you can also stay close to home. Instead of moving away from everyone when you feel the need to be independent …_

Kagome dropped the letter. In pure shock. As her jaw hung open and her eyes pealed wide, she stared at her mother and everyone else around the room, including Inuyasha. Her mother smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"He was going to give you a loft in New York, but I told him he wouldn't know the meaning of celibacy if he did that," she said with a slight giggle to her voice.

"Ugh, mom you're gross!" Souta said as he covered his ears harshly. "You're too old to talk like that!"

" I beg your pardon young man?" she nearly shouted at him.

Inuyasha started laughing, but held his tongue as Mrs. Higurashi looked his way with an equally scary glare.

"Do you have something to say, Inuyasha?"

Clamping his hand over his mouth, he shook his head.

Kagome had been oblivious to all of the comedy around her at that moment as she realized what her father was doing for her.

He was going to build her, her very own apartment. Right here, at the shrine.

Since her mother had told her father about all of the travels she had done to the Feudal Era for three years now, her father must have known she was never going to be able to live very far from the well. So, maybe this is what he had meant about compromise.

But this was far beyond her imagination.

'_Daddy…'_

Inuyasha could smell her tears of rain as they fell into her lap. He knew she wasn't sad, or at least not unhappy for that matter by the slight smile on her face. But he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her shoulder and gently take the letter out of her lap and set it on the table. He pulled her close, allowing her to cry into his tank top. Even though he hated it more than anything when she did so, he could understand at this moment that all she needed was a moment to let her emotions out. And whatever an 'apartment' was, it truly must have made her happy.

Kagome looked at the letter, only to realize she was only half way finished with it. Snaking her way only slightly out of Inuyasha's embrace, she picked it up and continued to read from it.

_I know that since I have been imprisoned, it has been very hard on both you, and your mother. And even though I am so many miles away, I want to be a good father to you. True, it may be what I'm doing is spoiling you a little bit. But I do believe in fact, that you have deserved it. As your mother already knows, my lawyer, Mr. Justin Towner, will be arriving in a few short days along with a contractor to start building. He already has a few designs planned out for you to choose from, and if you want, you can change a few things as well._

_I am sorry I cannot be there for you, sweetheart. But as you know, fate is not too kind to this old man of yours. But we only have a few more years to go. And I will wait for the day I can finally meet you, and at least hold you for the first time in my arms._

_You are my treasure I have never seen other than in photo's. And when that day comes for us to meet, I will finally be truly happy._

_Until then, be the happy, strong, and proud young lady I know you are. I love you. And happy belated birthday._

_Love Always,_

_Daddy_

_P.S.- This is for you, Inuyasha. Thank you for saving my baby. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this. Thank you once more. Goodbye. _

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Someone he had never even met had thanked him for something. He didn't know how to react at first, and ended up saying nothing in the end. This man that was Kagome's father seemed beyond kind and generous… just like his daughter.

Now he could see the unfairness that was being dealt to the family he had become to belong to over the years, and he was angry. If he had ever found the other man whom had been a father to Kagome, the man who had hurt her so greatly, he would surly kill him now.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile on her tear streaked face. "It looks like my father likes you."

Inuyasha snapped instantly out of his thought's and looked to her. She was so beautiful and strong. Even compared to him. He smiled and nodded as he gently rubbed the tears from her face with his knuckles, making her blush at the sudden, gentle contact from him. It was taking all of his will power to not lean in and kiss her right then and there. Even though they were in her time and nowhere near Naraku, he couldn't chance doing anything with her right now. Not unless it was something he would normally do with her.

And because when a demon, be it full or hanyou, found their lifetime partner, their scent would meld into the person they loved so desperately. And carry their scent until they were mated.

With Naraku still around and roaming freely, he couldn't chance that happening.

So, reluctantly pulling himself away from her, he sat back straight in his chair, with his arm still around her.

Kagome knew how he was feeling, just by the look of torn angst in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he had a very good reason not to. Her heart felt torn from the moment they could have shared. But just as her father had said in his letter.

Waiting, would be well worth all of their hardships. Because then, everything would be fine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, there you go everyone.**

**That's Chapter 13, and I plan on making the next chapter REALLY funny.**

**So be ready for it.**

**Again, I'm very sorry this took so long to put up.**

**But I will make sure to put the next one up as soon as possible.**

**Until then,**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**

**P.S.- If you are also following my other story, '9 Months'. Listen carefully. I am almost finished with it. It's a very hard chapter to write, and I just don't want it to be all over the place. : P… So, now that that is out. I'm off to work on the next chapter.**

**Bye bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Bad Idea

_Chapter 14: A Bad Idea_

Kagome had finally placed her letter away. Knowing full well it would join the others in a small chest in her room. But now, she had a feeling that she would most likely want to reread all of them sometime tonight.

The smell of the chocolate cake was making her mouth simply water. Her father had made a very god judgment to send this cake this time around. Last year he had sent her a banana flavored cake with strawberry jelly filling. Even though she was deathly allergic to strawberries, the spongy cake had tasted amazing.

Now, looking at the large, deep mound of heaven (**a/n: That's what I would be thinking at least. Lol.**) in front of her, she looked to her mother and gave her the sad, puppy dog eyes. Knowing full well her mother would give in and cut the cake shortly.

"So what the heck is that thing?" Inuyasha said in his normal, blunt and arrogant voice.

Kagome looked to the hanyou who had now removed his arm from her shoulder, and laughed. Since he had been in her world, he had made a point of making sure not to curse, especially around her mother. Last time he had done so, Mrs. Higurashi had hit him in the back of the head with a metal bed pan at the hospital.

He still had the bump as a reminder not to swear.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at Inuyasha. At first wondering what he had meant. But then realized his gaze was fixed on the large cake in front of her.

"It's a chocolate cake. It's something you eat mainly in celebration of something."

Inuyasha considered this for a moment, and realized that this was something close to what Kagome had had at her birthday last month. Only this cake was much, much larger.

"Mom," Kagome whined. "Can you please just cut it already? I can't wait to try it!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Kagome's other weakness, besides Inuyasha, had always been chocolate.

So, feeling that it was time to cut the monster upon her table, Mrs. Higurashi started to work her knife down in a straight line to the very bottom of the cake.

As she placed the first slice on a plate, Kagome reached out and grabbed it in a hurry. Her mother laughed as she watched the joy play across her daughter's face. Earlier that day, when the cake had arrived, Mrs. Higurashi had taken one look at it, and known her daughter would be extremely happy.

"Me next mom!" Souta said, sounding like a child.

"And me too dear," Gramps said as he rubbed his hands together happily.

As she handed everyone else their slices, she looked to Inuyasha, who seemed to be debating if he should just take the rest and eat it in one large amount. So, knowing full well he would devour t instantly, Mrs. Higurashi cut a slightly larger piece for him, and set it down in front of him.

Inuyasha stared in wonder at the sweet laying before him like a dark brown mass of splendor. Whatever this food was, it surely had Kagome's full attention at the moment. She had already finished about half of her triangle of gooey cake as he picked up his fork and brought it down lightly at the tip.

It sliced through the cake so easily he was afraid he would possibly break the plate beneath it. But as soon as it touched the bottom, he picked up the fork and brought the tiny chocolate mass to his mouth, smelling it as he devoured it instantly.

It was truly another amazing wonder before his mind. The chocolate simply melted in his mouth as he lightly chewed. He had never tasted anything quite like this before. So, seeing as there was still plenty on his plate, Inuyasha hurried to finish it, and found himself asking for another slice only moments later.

For some reason, Kagome felt a jab of worry at him eating so much in the back of her mind. And for some reason, it was nagging at her soul as Inuyasha finished his second piece of cake.

"This stuff is _so_ good!" he said with his cheeks full and puffed out. As he swallowed everything in one large gulp, he turned to her and gave her a look. "How come you never let me try anything like this before?"

"I'm not sure…" she said as she brought her fork up to her mouth.

Inuyasha shrugged, thinking that maybe she had never given him any of this stuff was because all he ever ate was his Ramen. As he reached for his third slice, Inuyasha's vision did something completely random.

It changed to purple.

Nearly dropping his plate, Inuyasha looked around at everyone, especially Kagome. Something wasn't right with him; he could feel that for sure. But almost instantly, his vision returned to normal.

_'Now that was weird…'_ he thought as he brought his third plate over to him finally. He felt a prickling sensation all over his skin as his hand holding the fork started to shake.

Kagome looked over at him now, and finding herself nearly screaming as she looked at him. His skin was no longer the deep tan flesh she loved so much, in fact it was close to grey. And his eyes looked bloodshot, almost as if he had a major hangover or something close to that.

"Inuyasha?" she asked him in a worried tone.

Inuyasha dropped the fork on the table moments after hearing her say his name. That's when the room started to swim and swirl with yellows, purples, and even reds.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome nearly shrieked at him. "Answer me!"

When he finally looked at her, she did not need him to say what was wrong.

He was having an allergic reaction to the chocolate cake.

And that's when it **really** clicked in Kagome's head.

Dogs + Chocolate did **not **mix. At all.

"Mom! We need to get him in the bathroom, now!" she shouted as Inuyasha doubled over in his chair holding his head. When she turned her attention back to him, she stroked his back soothingly. "I completely forgot **why** I never gave you chocolate before… Inuyasha, that stuff is poisonous to _dogs."_

_"_Thanks for remembering _now_," he said through gritted teeth as another wave from his pounding headache consumed him. Shutting his eyes instantly, Inuyasha's senses went crazy.

He could smell the chocolate and everything else all at once. He felt dizzy from all of the scents assaulting his nose. And he didn't even want to bother opening his eyes, but he did anyways.

He wished he hadn't done that.

Everything was out of focus. He looked to Kagome and found he was staring at three of her. As he looked away from her as she frantically tried to haul him into her lap to get him out of the kitchen, Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, thinking it might help.

Wrong.

Now he was hallucinating. And what he saw was not a very great thing.

Inuyasha saw Naraku's face right bellow one of the cracks in the ceiling, silently laughing and smiling coldly at him as he moved to sit on Kagome's lap. He growled at the image of his enemy above him. And when he did that, his head began to throb even more. Doing the only thing he could think of to do, Inuyasha placed his face in Kagome's neck, hiding from the images by using her hair as a shield for his eyes.

Kagome blushed as she felt Inuyasha's face nuzzle up against her neck as she wheeled her way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She felt horrible for not remembering her reasons for never giving him chocolate, and now she could clearly see that what she thought would happen… really would happen. Inuyasha whimpered as she actually felt his heart rate increase and his temples throb against her neck.

"I'm so sorry…," she whispered to him as he held to her tightly in the chair.

Inuyasha's breathing was now very bad, and his head felt like it was going to be split into two. He wanted to throw up, scream, and possibly yell at Kagome for being so careless. But he felt that yelling, or even talking for that matter was a bad idea right about now. So he stayed silent as she wheeled them both into the bathroom.

Since about a year or so ago, Kagome's grandfather had built a completely new bathroom for them all since the last one had been falling apart. It was now a soft lavender color, and the bath tube was twice the size it had been before. The toilet luckily, was now a brand new one. Inuyasha had broken the last one when he had leaned up against the handle and, well, 'freaked out' about the moving water in it. So after he had smashed the toilet, her grandfather had decided that _then_ had been the time to remodel.

As carefully as she could, being in a wheelchair with zero strength in her legs what so ever, Kagome slowly lowered Inuyasha out of her chair and placed him next to the toilet. And as she flipped the lid open with her mind, she wheeled herself closer to the tub, and turned it on.

Kagome watched as the water fell into the tub, and when it had finally reached the correct temperature she knew he would like, she placed the stopper in the drain. When she looked back at him, se winced.

Now he looked green.

"If you need to throw up," she said softly yet holding a tone for him to make sure he listened to her. "Do it in there," she finished as she pointed to the toilet.

Inuyasha gave her a thumbs up as his head hung over the bowl. Man did he feel like shit.

"Ka…Kago-"

Kagome cringed once more as she saw him unload the black and orange mixture of food. Luckily he had listened very well and sunk his head right at the rim; the sloshing sound made him unload again.

And again.

And again.

About twenty minutes or so later, Inuyasha looked up at her only mere inches away from him. She looked worried and pale. Then again he couldn't really blame her there. This had been her fault after all.

As he had now been dry heaving for about ten minutes, Inuyasha's throat and lungs burned. He felt very tried and even so to say woozy from the instant fatigue he felt. And it only got worse as he began to shake all over once more.

Kagome reached out her and to gently rub his arm. And when she didn't feel his hand land on hers like it normally did, she knew he really must be feeling awful right now.

Looking at the bathroom door, she turned the lock in place with her mind as she tried to lift him from where his body slumped over the toilet.

Inuyasha pushed at her hands weakly, seeing double as he looked at her. He knew she was trying to help him, but she was till very weak. And the last thing he wanted her doing was straining herself for his sake. So, trying to be macho, Inuyasha tried lifting himself from where he sat.

Another bad idea.

His legs and arms shook as he lifted himself maybe and inch or so, and he fell down almost instantly. His chin slammed against the porcelain of the bowl so hard his skin split open, and blood oozed to the floor.

"Inuyasha?! Stop it!" Kagome pleaded. "Please, let me help you!"

Inuyasha groaned as he held his ears to his head, her voice which normally calmed him was now making his head scream. He didn't know why, but he was one moment on the floor, and then the next, in Kagome's lap. He whimpered as the pain came back as he opened his eyes to try and look at her. So doing all he thought he could do, he hid in her hair from the light.

Kagome stroked his back gently, knowing full well he was almost to the point of tears from what he was feeling. Anytime she had ever eaten a strawberry, she had either thrown up or stopped breathing. Luckily, he was a lot stronger than she was, so she knew she wouldn't be bringing him back to the hospital.

As she finally shut the water off with her mind, she looked to where his head rested in the crook of her neck. He was covered in sweat and shaking. Kagome knew instantly that he was dehydrated and most likely exhausted from all the strain he ad suffered in only a hours time. But she knew she had to get him out of those clothes before she put him in the water.

_'This, is __**so**__ not my day today,'_ she sighed.

"Inu?," she cooed softly to him, knowing her voice was most likely also affecting him. "Hey, I need to get you in the tub, Inuyasha. But you can't go in wearing all those clothes… can you stand long enough to take them off?"

After a moment, he nodded his head weakly in her neck. Kagome sighed a breath of relief at this. At least tomorrow he wouldn't be giving her any looks once he was better.

After about ten minutes of near crashes and a vault one last time for the toilet, Inuyasha finally made it down to his red silk boxers. Kagome was blushing the entire time she helped him get into the tub. His skin, even though it was covered in sweat and not it's natural, healthy glow, was still his skin. And parts she had never thought she would be touching ever.

The water was a little hotter than he would have liked it to be as it scalded his skin slightly, but Inuyasha sighed in relief as Kagome grabbed a sponge and began to run it over his forehead lightly. After a little while, she pulled her chair as close to the back of the tub as she could, and started to wet his hair. The smell of vomit in it was even starting to make her feel wishy washy. Luckily, her grandfather had installed a separate drain bowl and shower head at this end of the tub, just because Souta still couldn't reach the one everyone else used very well.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed, so, using her mind once more, she pulled the second showerhead down and placed it quietly on the floor right at her feet.

"I'm going to wash your hair," she whispered softly to him." Is that okay with you Inuyasha?"

His slight nod was all she needed. And when he did in fact do so, Kagome picked up the bottle of citrus shampoo her mother used every morning and filled her palm with it. Since her hanyou's hair was down normally to his knees, she knew she was most likely going to need a lot of this stuff.

As she ran her fingers through the bottom half of his hair, she realized how soft it really was, even when it was wet. She almost thought for a moment that she was handling the finest silk her hands had ever touched. And when she brought it up to her face, it shined like the moon in the light from above.

Bringing her attention back to what she had been originally doing, Kagome worked her way up. Suds and bubbles pooled around the separate drain where a good part of his hair now rested. And has she reached his scalp, she felt a calmness rush over her as her nails lightly scratched at his head.

Inuyasha sighed as he felt her hands against his pounding headache. It at least felt like it was fading for the most part now. And with every single gentle movement her fingers made, he felt even better. It was almost strange to him how things had changed.

Kagome understood why he couldn't love her right now, and yet she was taking care of him as if she were his mate. They barely fought anymore, unless it was about real issues and concerns they both shared. And she barely ever sat him anymore, which was a blessing to him literally.

"Kagome…," he asked her softly. "Could you sing something to me? Please?"

Kagome's hands stopped a moment after he finished what he had been saying. At first, Inuyasha thought that maybe she was angry at him. He knew how much she hated to sing in front of him now since she had heard his voice.

"But, don't you have a headache?" she asked. "I don't want to make it worse, Inuyasha."

If he could have laughed at that moment, he would have. But his voice was so raw ad his throat still burned too much to even try.

"How could your voice ever cause me pain? I love your voice, Kags," he practically whispered to her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed. Ever since Inuyasha had opened up to her more, he seemed to be a lot kinder and wiser whenever he talked to her.

"W-Well," she stuttered. "What would you like me to sing for you? Anything in particular?"

'_Damn, now she's actually making me think.'_

"Hmm, how about that song you were singing a few days after you woke up in the hospital?" he asked now turning his head slightly to look at her. "I think you said it was called 'Golden'."

Kagome smiled at him. She loved that song. And at least it was one of the few she could do without belting the verses out loudly.

So, picking up the shower head and turning it on the light jet, she started to sing for him. And he smiled to himself as he heard her voice of an angel.

_How cruel is the golden rule?  
When the lives we lived are only golden-plated  
And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me  
Though I carried karats for everyone to see _

Kagome ran her hands through his hair, washing the suds from the bottom of the mass and working her way up. Her voice carried the lyrics almost perfectly. The only difference was she had a feminine voice compared to the singer of the band. But she did it perfectly none the less.

_And i saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies_

_And all te lovers with no time for me_

_And all of the mothers raise their babies_

_To stay away from me_

Inuyasha sighed as he listened to her sing the song. He found it hard to believe she could do it so well without even hearing the words or even the instruments playing in the background. Her voice seemed to make him relax even more, and now since his headache was mostly gone, he could truly enjoy her voice.

_Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams_

_Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens_

_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me (Too heavy for me)_

_Though I carried Karats for everyone to see (Everyone to see)_

Kagome focused on what she was doing more than how she was suppose to sing the song. Ever since she had memorized it almost a year ago, she didn't really need to hear anything in the background to remember how to sing it. It had been her favorite song for a while. She couldn't remember why now, but it still managed to hold onto her heart in a way that she didn't need to hear it. Because she **felt** it. And feeling a song was different from just listening to one.

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies_

_And all the lovers with no time for me_

_And all of the mothers raise their babies_

_To stay away from me_

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome brought the showerhead over near his face. Folding his ears slightly so that no water could get in them at that moment. He could hear her voice still, which he was happy about. This song he knew meant something to her. He could tell just by how much emotion she had in her voice as she sang it. But since it was such a short song, he hated knowing that it was already over as she sang the last verse.

_And pray they don't grow up to be..._

Kagome took a deep breath as she shut off the shower head, and smiled. Her father had sent her the Fall Out Boy CD as an extra birthday present the year before. Although she had never heard of them before, she had really liked them once she had listened to their CD.

"You really should do that more often," Inuyasha said to her as he turned to look at her.

Kagome felt a world of confusion at this.

"Do what?"

"Sing like that," he said as he pulled his hand out of the water, reached behind him to her, and touched a single claw to the spot in her chest where her heart was. "From your heart. You sound so much more alive when you do that."

Kagome blushed as she looked down at where his claw was making a slight indent in her flesh. But he was right. Normally she would just sing for the sake of singing. She loved to do it. Yet, she noticed how much differently her voice sounded when she was singing the way he had just told her she should.

No one had ever really paid that much attention to her singing. Not even her teachers in school. Heck, even the girls had never noticed the difference.

But Inuyasha had.

"How," she said as she held his hand now. " How could you tell the difference? No one else ever has."

Inuyasha turned in the giant pool of hot water slowly to look at her. As the water sloshed around in the tub for a moment, Kagome giggled at how he looked just then.

His ears were more prominent now because of his hair being wet and plastered to his head, his bangs were also slicked back and out of his face for once, and the stubborn look on his face just made the moment priceless as he folded his arms so his chin could rest on them.

"Kag's, I've spent _how_ much time with you in the past two months?" he practically growled at her. "I can hear the difference, not because of my excellent hearing, but because I know the difference in singing from your heart and just plain singing."

Kagome now thought he was playing some kind of game with her. He never got aggravated like this unless he was just trying to get a rise out of her. So, smiling at him like she knew nothing, Kagome asked him as sweetly as she could:

"Oh really? And how do you know the difference?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Because you look and sound more alive when your doing it from your heart. That's why."

'_Well, I guess he wasn't joking around this time,'_ she sighed to herself.

"Inuyasha, I can't sing like that all the time. It's hard."

"Bullshit, I do it."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"** I HEARD THAT YOUNG MAN!**" a shout came from the other side of the bathroom door.

Inuyasha turned around and sank down into the tub up t his nose as his ears folded against his head. Kagome laughed and shoot her head at him.

Mother's seemed to have ears that could hear just about anything.

"Inuyasha, she's gone now."

…

"Inuyasha?"

…

Kagome wheeled herself around to the front of the tub, and what she saw scared her.

Inuyasha was completely under the water now. And his eyes were closed shut.

Grabbing him by the arm, she tried yanking him upwards, but unfortunately, he didn't budge.

"Okay, okay, ha ha, very funny. Now get up!" she said in a nervous laugh.

…

"Inuyasha?!"

Kagome went to stand up out of her chair as she saw him open his eyes under the water and smile up at her evilly. Without any warning at all, he lunged at her, causing water to spill over the top of the tub and onto the bath mat at her feet. When he grabbed her, she screamed playfully as he pulled her into the tub with him. And as she landed on his lap, Kagome smiled widely as she hit him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he said putting on a fake pout.

"For getting me soaked," she said triumphantly. "Now help me get up. I need to change and we need to go to bed."

"No."

Kagome felt her pulse drop nearly to nothing.

"W-What?"

Inuyasha pulled her closer at that moment, just wanting to hold her and nothing more. He hated how he wasn't allowed to even kiss her right now. His scent would be all over her for sure if he did so. In demon law, if you kiss your soon to be or possible mate more than once ever, they would carry whoever the male's scent for until they mated.

Even though they were in her time, he wasn't going to be selfish and put her in danger over one little kiss. And since she had been the on to kiss him first over two years ago, the risk was still to high for him to take.

"I just want to hold you… if that's okay."

Kagome relaxed almost instantly into is arms. Holding him in a way she had always wanted to before. Resting her cheek on his wet and silky hair, she sighed in the only relief she had truly had in years.

He hated that this was all they could do until they killed Naraku. He really did. But even though these moments were very slight and very rare, he knew one thing.

One day, he wouldn't have to hold back anymore. He would be able to love her freely and he would enjoy everything that life threw at him. But right now he had to wait.

He just hoped that the waiting wouldn't kill him in the end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the water had finally started to get cold and Kagome had begun to shiver did Inuyasha move her back into her chair. He felt bad that he had kept her in there for so long, but she only smiled at him ad said it was okay. Pulling a towel from the wall, Inuyasha wrapped him self in it and walked over to the door, opening it.

"When did you lock the door anyways?" he asked her as she turned herself around in the wheelchair to face him.

Kagome just shrugged.

"Maybe when you were hugging the toilet for w while. I'm not exactly sure."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. From what he could remember, she hadn't left his side once.

Looking back at her once more, now seeing that her lips were starting to lose their lovely, pink hue, and turn blue, Inuyasha pulled her out of her wheelchair and jumped up the stairs to her room. When he set her down on the floor, knowing full well she most likely wouldn't be happy if her bed got wet, Inuyasha went into her closet and found a pair of red plad flannel pajama pants for himself, and Kagome's black fleece night gown.

After throwing his bowers off in a clod, sloppy mess, Inuyasha used the towel he had grabbed and dried himself off a little more before throwing the pants on.

"Hey, Kag's. you want the black gown or something warmer."

"I'm all set already. Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha walked out of the closet and nearly tripped on Kagome's wet clothes still on the floor. She was wearing the top half to his pajama's and that seemed to be all.

"Relax," she said rolling her eyes after catching his sudden surprise and shock. "I'm wearing underwear."

"H-How the heck did you-"

"Are you two in bed yet or what?" Mrs. Higurashi said from the other side of the door. "It's almost 2 in the morning. Go to sleep!"

Kagome yawned as she pulled her self onto her bed and pulled the covers back. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. The button down was very loose on her, and hung off her shoulder slightly. Her creamy white skin was showing a lot more than he had ever seen before, even in her uniform. And where the shirt ended was about to kill him. At least it was long enough still that he wasn't able to see her underwear.

With her legs being so weak still from the injury, Kagome had to manually move her legs under the sheets. Even though the doctor's had refused to say it, she knew until she got her strength back she was pretty much paralyzed.

After getting herself under the covers and as warm as possible, she motioned for Inuyasha to join her. But he stayed where he was, with his face growing redder every moment.

"We've done this before Inuyasha, so why are you just standing there?" she asked him with a slight giggle. "I promise, I won't bite."

'_At this rate, I wish you would.'_

Without thinking on it anymore, Inuyasha climbed into the large bed with her and got under most of the covers. He left the sheet where it was, just so they would have some form of a divider between them. And within moments, he fell dead asleep.

Kagome yawned once more as she looked at her hanyou, who seemed to mostly sleep on his stomach whenever he was in her time, and snuggled under one of his outstretched arms. Feeling his warmth right above her made her sigh, and as she fell asleep, she smiled.

At least she knew, he would protect her, even in her sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There we go people!**

**That's Chapter 14!**

**Btw, I am very sorry it took me sooooooo long to put this one up.**

**I had had this chapter and also the next one in 9 Months pretty much done, but my computer decided to restart itself right before I hit the Save button.**

**You can guess.**

**I wasn't a very happy camper after that.**

**Well, hopefully I'll be able to finish 9 Months now that I got this one done.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**

**(Fall Out Boy- Golden)**


	15. Chapter 15: A Good Day

_Chapter 15: A Good Day_

Inuyasha awoke the next morning, feeling like as though someone had run him threw with a sword made of lightening. His head was pounding from the massive migraine he had, and his throat burned for some unknown reason.

That is until he looked next to him and realized he was sleeping next to Kagome. And her button down shirt was half way open, exposing something he never thought he would see.

Turning as red as his pajama bottoms, Inuyasha tried to roll over. But seeing as he was already up against the wall, he couldn't do all too much but look at her in awe.

Even though she had a few, faint scars over her breasts, they were still the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. The white swells seemed to be begging him to touch them. But he had a funny feeling that if he did. He'd be feeling A LOT worse than he already did.

"Uh, Kags?" he whispered, now shaking her lightly.

Without any warning, Kagome rolled closer to him and rubbed her exposed skin against his. Inuyasha gulped, hard as he felt the warmness of her flesh touch his.

'_Fuuuuuuuck,' _he thought as he looked down at her.

Well, having her wake up now was most likely a very **bad** idea. If she realized that she was this exposed in front of him, knowing her she **would** blame him. And he'd end up on the lower level of the house within minutes.

"Kagome, please wake up," he said nervously a little louder.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she stared at him. He had a very odd smile on his face, and Kagome could feel the warmth of his skin against her own in a way she never thought she would.

Looking down, she gasped as her cheeks flamed. Her shirt had come open like it always seemed to every morning. But now it was this open, in front of Inuyasha of all people.

Practically jumping out of the bed, Kagome used as much strength as she possibly could to turn herself over and quickly button herself up. The hanyou was pressing himself against the wall, holding on for dear life and awaiting his punishment. But the 'S' word never came, and Kagome finally faced him with a smile that scared the shit out of him.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" she said in an overly excited tone. "So, how are you feeling today? Any better from last night?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment skeptically. But answered her none the less.

"Besides the pounding headache from hell and feeling like I have that thing you call a hangover, yeah, I'm much better."

Kagome laughed nervously, hoping that the scorching heat in her cheek was finally fading away.

Something all of the sudden started shining on her dresser, and looking over at the bright light, Kagome raised an eyebrow at what was lying there.

It was the pendant, still covered in her own dried blood.

Hopping out of her bed, Kagome, as carefully as she could, walked along the wall to retrieve the little gem.

Her legs were a lot shakier than she was comfortable with, and it felt as though she had weights pulling her down everytime she took a step. Inuyasha scrambled out of the bed as she went to fall down, and caught her moments before she was about to hit the floor.

"You idiot! The doctors **told** you! Absolutely _no_ walking until your legs are stronger, and your hip is better," he said scolding her. He crushed her in his arms, sighing in relief that he had actually caught her.

Pulling away, he snatched the pendant off of the dresser and looked at it himself, wondering how on earth it had gotten back in her room of all places. The black crystal in his hands held a power he had never known he could feel. And whatever this little gem was, it was very important.

Handing it to Kagome, since she was starting to get **that** look in her eyes, Inuyasha picked her up and put her on the bed. After sitting down next to her, he folded his hands and rested his chin on them and sighed.

"So, what _is _that thing exactly?" he asked calmly.

Kagome shrugged, not knowing how exactly to answer his question for him. She held out her hand and looked at the medium sized pendant and stared at it for a long time. Getting lost in wondering about it. Kagome floated it lightly in her hand, trying to see if maybe there was something to it that she could find by doing that.

When it seemed as though nothing was going to happen, or even be found on this precious little item that had saved her life twice already, she let it sink back down into her palm.

When she looked over at Inuyasha, she realized by his expression on his face what she had done right in front of him. Her cheeks flamed once more, only this time it wasn't out of embarrassment.

This time, it was out of her own stupidity.

Inuyasha had no idea how long he had sat there staring at her, but it must have been a while. Was it her that had floated the little gem in her hands, or the jewel floating by itself?

'_If you see anything unusual happening around Kagome while you are in her time. Like things flying and bursting apart, then do not do anything to truly upset her.'_

Kikyo's warning. It rang throughout his skull in the loudest screams he had ever thought he could hear.

"Kagome? Did you just…," he asked, but found he couldn't finish.

Oh boy.

Kagome sighed, feeling as though trying to hide what she had done would be pointless. Looking at him, she concentrated on his body, and moving her finger to keep her spot on him accurate and prove that it was in fact her doing it, Kagome lifted him lightly off of the bed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He was floating about a foot off of the bed within moments, and he could feel the strain coming off Kagome as she did this task.

His body dropped after a moment and Kagome was breathing heavily. She gave him a weak smile, but it didn't cause him to snap out of his stupor.

She had the gift.

And he was screwed if he pissed her off.

Great.

"I guess that explains the soap in the hospital bathroom then," he said when he finally found his voice again. Looking at her, he wanted to cry.

That was a very rare miko gift, and it only happened if the priestess had suffered an injury so horrible that a thousand battles could not even be close to whatever she had been through. Whatever Naraku had done to her, and whatever she hadn't told him, Kagome had acquired the rarest of all gifts as a form of protection.

Kagome sighed as she went to touch his arm and he pulled away. That most likely hadn't been the best way to tell him about her new power, but at least now he knew. Looking at the pendant in her hand, she found herself wondering why she had healed so quickly from her first string of injuries. But whatever this little jewel was, it had saved her life.

So, keeping it around might be a good thing.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Can you two come downstairs please?!" Kagome's mother screamed up the stairs to them. "The contractor is here! So is the lawyer! So get down here pronto!"

Kagome groaned and fell back onto the bed rubbing her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, I've got several separate designs for you Miss Higurashi. All you need to do is tell me which one you like and where you want it built," Mr. Davis told her smiling like a ray of sunshine.

Kagome wheeled herself over to the table yawning. It was way too early for her to be up after everything that had happened last night. And now, staring at the little old fat balding man with a poster child smile was not helping her in the least.

Inuyasha choose the seat next to her and quietly looked over the colored buildings before them. Most of them were only one story, which he knew Kagome wouldn't go for because she liked being upstairs, and a few of them looked far too small. If there was anything he could tell about his miko, she wasn't all too happy doing this at that very moment in time.

Mainly because her fingers were digging into her palms anytime she looked over a new design.

Kagome sighed in frustration. This was suppose to be easy and quick. Now she had been sitting her for almost two hours, listening to the details of each little apartment and hearing about random little things concerning where her place could go. She was about to give up until she noticed one design in particular that she actually liked.

It was the only two story apartment the man had brought with him that she liked. And it was pretty huge.

Not only was the bedroom upstairs, but it also had it's own kitchen, bathroom, living room, and even a fireplace in the large bedroom upstairs. It was cute for it's size, and from what it looked like, very spacious. Plus, the large double windows and porch had her the moment she noticed them at the end of her bedroom.

"This one," she said handing it back to him smiling. Inuyasha grabbed it and smiled at her.

"I knew you would go for something big," he said to her as he handed the paper back to the contractor. " But why that one?"

Kagome shrugged, but gave him an answer that had him rolling his eyes none the less at her.

"Because, it's cute and it even has it's own fireplace. That's something I've always wanted."

"Typical," he snorted grabbing his cup of coffee.

Kagome scrunched her face as she watched him down the black liquid. He really hated sugar, and after last night, she wondered if he'd ever try anything again?

"Ahh! This one! It would be great right next to the woods near the well house!"

Kagome exchanged a 'duh' glance with her hanyou, finding he thought the same thing of this little bald man. She wondered how it was for a while, that her father had managed to send over the dumbest person she could imagine. Then again, her father's career had crumbled while he was in jail, so a lot of his collogues must have abandoned him as well.

Still, this guy was a piece of work. And that's coming from a girl who deals with a hanyou, a perverted monk, an overly irrational demon slayer, and a kitsune for a son, five hundred years in the past.

Oh, yeah, it took a lot for her to call anyone a piece of work.

And this guy fit the bill.

After everything was in order, Kagome rolled her eyes at the little old contractor as he bustled outside the door. Inuyasha sighed in relief as the door finally shut behind him, and even her mother seemed relieved that he was gone.

"Well, that was an interesting morning," she said as she went over to the sink, pretending to clean the dishes. When she turned to her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely. Making Kagome wonder what else was going to be happening that day.

"I spoke to you're father this morning," she said with a smile of pure radiance on her face. "He's going to be going back to court soon for an appeal. It will be happening sometime next month."

"Really?" kagome said excitedly. "So he might get out a lot sooner?"

"Possibly, Sweetie. And he told me if everything goes well, then he'll be over here with us in less than four months," she added as her smile grew wider.

"That's great!" she nearly shouted as her body jumped out of her chair happily.

Inuyasha caught her and glared before she landed hard.

"What did I say to you about being _careful_?" he growled at her. "You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep this up."

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him as he gently set her back into her chair. But she had to admit, this was great news. Her father might be coming home a lot sooner than any of them had thought possible.

For some reason, Kagome wanted to go and just do something. Sure, sitting in the wheelchair for the next few weeks wasn't really something she could control, but leaving the house wasn't out of the question. And after everything that had gone on so far since her birthday a few weeks ago, Inuyasha even seemed like he needed to go and do something to relax him.

"Mom? Am I okay to drive?" she asked.

Her mother turned to her with a look of confusion on her face for a few moments, but after what seemed like forever, she answered her daughter's question.

"I think you are as long as it doesn't put a lot of strain on your legs. But why do you ask?"

"I wanna go out for a little while."

"No."

Kagome turned and glared at her hanyou. Figures he'd have an issue.

"And why can't I?" she asked him, clearly with a hint of venom in her voice.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and just glared at her for a long time as if she were going to figure out his reasoning by his body language. But he clearly had forgotten the 'Don't piss her off rule'. Because the fork in front of him began to twitch all on it's own.

"I would like an answer," she said in the same tone. Feeling her little twinge of anger grow slightly at his over protectiveness of her.

"Because you're still too weak to be going out. That's why."

The fork twitched a little more.

Mrs. Higurashi figured that this was something she really did not want to be a part of by the death looks these two were giving each other. So, grabbing an apple from the basket hanging over the sink, she silently walked out of the kitchen and outside. Everything was so much more peaceful as she breathed in the air. And she found herself smiling at the conversation she had had earlier that morning with Adam.

_Flashback…_

_Picking up the phone as it rang for the third time, Norma yawned. It was so early to be up, and awake. But then again, someone had to be up at this god awful time so everyone else would be in order. She just wished sometimes that she could sleep in._

_"Hello?"_

_"Good morning sleepy head," a gentle masculine voice cooed on the other line. "And how is my Norma doing today?"_

_Norma smiled as she stretched her back, cracking it into place slightly._

_"Sleepy, but doing just fine. Missing you like always though."_

_A sigh came from the other end of the line. And she knew instantly he was feeling just the same. It had been so long since she had seen him last, and everyday was a little harder being away from him. _

_"I know, but that's why I'm calling… I'm getting an appeal next month," he said sounding a lot happier than he had in a long time._

_Norma's eye's widened as her legs became shaky and weak. Dropping into the closest chair she could find, her tears poured from her eyes like rivers._

_"A- are you serious? They're actually going to give you the appeal?" she choked out._

_His light chuckle on the other end of the line confirmed it for her, and she smiled taking in a deep breath as she began to break down._

_"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked suddenly. _

_She laughed lightly. How could she not cry?_

_"Because I'm happy, that you might actually be coming home a lot sooner than later," she managed to whisper into the phone to him. _

_"Yes, but it will take a while before they let me leave the country. It's going to happen next month on the 17th. But I could most likely be all set and ready to head over within four months."_

_Four months? Well that was a lot better than four years wasn't it?_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_But she instantly found herself wondering why they were actually going to give him the appeal? They had refused every other time he had requested one for as long as he had been in prison. Why were they changing their minds now?_

_Unless…_

_"Did they catch him? Is that why you're getting the appeal, sweetheart?"_

_"…"_

_"Adam, please tell me what's happening."_

_It may have seemed like an eternity of silence, but he did in fact answer her, and the answer was far more shocking than anything she ever would have expected._

_"Yes, he turned himself in after being threatened by someone constantly in Thailand for the past six years. He'll be back in the states within a month. That's why I have to wait till the 17th for my appeal. Even though I'm going to be suing the entire court system for false imprisonment, I have someone backing me that confirms everything that happened at the convenience store was not my fault. So, I **will **be coming home soon."_

_Crying openly, Norma did the only thing she could think of to do in that instant._

_"I love you, Adam," she cried._

_"I love you too Sweetheart. And I can't wait to see you and the kids. By the way… how is Souta doing in school? Last time we talked about him he was on the swim team if I'm correct?"_

_As they talked and she finally calmed down, Norma felt as if she were missing something from the conversation the entire time. As they were about to hang up, due to the prison system only allowing you to talk on the phone for only an hour at a time during the day, she found herself asking him and odd question. And the answer was just as odd._

_"Who is going to be standing up for you in court Honey? You didn't tell me his name."_

_The line was silent for a few seconds, and when she did finally receive her answer, he had left her wondering who could possibly be helping the man she loved so dearly get out of prison finally._

_"I can't tell you Sweetheart. I'm not allowed to say who he is. That was the deal I made with him when he called me a few days ago and told me he would be backing me in court. He ased me not to say who he was to anyone."_

_She was taken aback by his answer, but respected him none the less in his choice. Whoever this man was that was helping them, she would most definitely thank one day down the road._

_All that she had to do was wait a little longer._

_As they said their goodbyes, Norma smiled as she finally hung up the phone. Everything was finally going to turn into something good for all of them. No more waiting, no more wanting, and no more dreaming._

_He was going to be home, and soon._

_End Flashback…_

Upon hearing Inuyasha scream bloody murder in the house, Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of her memory from this morning and ran inside, dropping the half eaten fruit on her way.

"Okay, okay! We can go out and do something! Just please calm down?!" Inuyasha's voice pleaded from inside the kitchen.

"You promise?" she heard her daughter's voice saying in an even tone.

"Yes! Now drop the knife! Please!"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened upon hearing his last comment, and with that she was in the kitchen about to yell at her daughter for the violence she was showing towards him.

That is until she saw her machete hanging in suspended animation right at Inuyasha's chest. The poor hanyou also had a fork tangled in his long hair as he held his hands up in defense from her. A girl in a wheelchair with a very annoyed look on her face.

Her daughter.

As Kagome turned to look at her mother, the knife dropped to the floor with a clinking thud. Inuyasha exhaled deeply and dropped his hands to his knees as if to support himself. He was a little shaky, but nothing all too bad from what he use to look like after being sat repeatedly.

"Hi mom," Kagome said nervously to her. "Are you okay?"

It was most likely the dumbest question her daughter could ask her, because she dropped like a rock right then and there, her head was swimming with everything that she had just seen, and as she heard her daughter's voice calling out to her, she completely blacked out.

Today **had** been a good day.

Almost.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**15 down, about 10 more to go!**

**Reviews please!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting Wanting You

_Chapter 16: Fighting Wanting You _

As the weeks had rolled by, Kagome could feel herself growing stronger with every passing day. She could now stand and walk a few feet, and if she was careful, Inuyasha didn't flip out on her for it.

Then again, since the knife and fork incident a few weeks ago, he was watching himself **a lot** better around her.

Her mother was still getting use to her new powers, and even her little brother and grandfather made sure not to upset her. But she found it funny that anytime Inuyasha went to yell at her, all she had to do was hold a fork up and he shut his mouth instantly.

Her graduation had been such a relief. And even though she couldn't walk across the stage without a cane at the time, she had still gone across in her cap and gown and took her diploma from the principle's hand. Everyone had cheered for her, even Inuyasha. Although had claimed he wasn't even going to go, she found him in a tree watching everything. And he smiled at her the entire time, knowing full well that now she would no longer have the strain of school hanging over her head.

Unfortunately, she hadn't told him about going to college next year. And since she really didn't feel like getting into any fights with him, she felt that there was no reason to mention it right now.

So now, sitting at her desk in her room, she smiled as she looked at her diploma hanging on the wall. Looking outside, she saw Inuyasha, and she wanted to drool.

One of the workers had injured their back terribly a few days ago, so Inuyasha had asked if he could help in finishing her place. It was hotter than any other day out of the year, so he was hammering away on the second level, with just a pair of torn blue jeans on and his boots.

The fact that he was going shirtless was sheer torture to her.

His muscles flexed and stretched every few seconds, and all she wanted to do was run outside and pull him towards her. But she knew she couldn't, even though they both loved each other, they couldn't be together, at least not yet.

Her scars and weeks in the hospital were enough for her to make sure they waited until Naraku was good and dead.

Inuyasha felt as though he were being watched the moment he had started hammering away, looking off to the house a mere hundred feet or so away, he saw Kagome in her room, looking right at him with longing in her blue eyes.

He hated this, all he wanted was to be with her at this point. He had been living in her time with her and her family for almost two months now. And everytime he saw her, his demon blood wanted her more and more.

Pulling out his headphones and clipping them to his backwards black cap, he turned on Kagome's iPod, hoping to the gods he could clear his head enough to finish his work without getting angry.

Unfortunately, she had made a list just for him. So everything was going to remind him of her.

'_Oh well,'_ he thought. At least then he'd get his work done a lot quicker.

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

Looking back at her, he sighed, this really was not a good song for him to be listening to right now. But it was all he could hear and feel around him. And the fact that it fit his mood didn't really help either.

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me 

Picking up the hammer he went back to his work, but Kagome was all that was on his mind. 

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  


He wondered how come so many certain songs he listened to reminded him of her. Everything he had ever felt also was spoken whenever he listened to this thing. And now looking back at her once more for only a second, he started to softly sing the lyrics, feeling himself being pulled into the song, like so many other times.

_  
How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

When he noticed her looking at him once more, Inuyasha sang softly not caring that she could see him, and possibly hear him. Since her window was only half open, he realized how perfectly the lyrics meshed within his soul right at that moment.

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head 

'_Fuck this,'_ he thought as he jumped down from the second level and up to the tree near her window. As he landed on the branch he used so often, Inuyasha sang his soul out to her, making her smile the entire time. His voice always made her smile like that. And he hated seeing her so sad and lonely. 

And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah 

Well, he did it again. He made her smile by the words he sang. Even though it was nowhere near a love song of any kind in her mind, he managed to make the words jump and sail throughout her body. Making her wonder why his voice effected her as much as it did, Kagome placed her hand on the side of the window that was still closed, and Inuyasha did the same as he began to sing once more.

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head 

Inuyasha fingers matched with hers against the half closed window. Her mouth began to move, and from what he could see, she was mouthing the lyrics as he sang them. In a sense, he had a feeling she understood exactly how he was feeling. Most likely because she was feeling the same way.

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  


As he sang his loudest and most perfect for her once more, Kagome wheeled herself closer to the window from her rolling chair so she could look at him fully. Everything about him was beautiful in that instant. Even though he always was to her no matter what, everything he was doing just to cheer her up over how she was feeling made her heart melt. His skin was beautiful and glowing from the golden tan he had covering it, his fangs showed everytime he screamed out a word and his voice practically purred everytime he hit a melody dead on. Even the hat on his head gave him an interesting look. But no matter what, he was still her Inuyasha. And his eyes showed her that as he sang to her proudly.

_  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah  
_

Inuyasha did his best to hit the notes sitting down. He wanted his voice to be perfect for her. If he couldn't kiss or hold her as much as he wanted to, he'd at least make sure his voice was perfect for her.

_  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah  
_

and it must have been, because all she did was smile at him widely. Taking her hand in his, he jumped over to the window and landed perfectly on the sill. Screaming the last lines as loud as he could, Inuyasha looked at her fully in the eyes. Knowing that amber and ocean were meeting, causing flames and steam to form through his words and inside his heart.

_  
Oh when the stars  
Oh when the stars that lie_

As the song ended, Inuyasha took a deep breath and stared at her with a primal need he wished he could hide. As his breathing stayed rough and horse, Inuyasha could no longer control his emotions and body. He wanted her. Even if it was just to hold her or kiss her. It no longer mattered.

He needed her touch to survive himself. So, grabbing her from her chair, he did the one thing he knew was most likely the worst thing he ever could have done. He kissed her.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but as the taste of his lips melted into hers, she found her eyes closing as the fireworks began to go off inside her mind.

He tasted amazing, and his skin was warm do to the sun being on his flesh for most of the day in a way she almost whimpered from the heat. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt him pick her up slightly and turn, nearly crushing her into the wall. As her spine made contact with the cool surface, her long nails bit into his back deeply, causing him to growl in a very feral way she had never heard before.

That's when it clicked in her mind that he was beginning to lose control over himself. He had been pretty much living with her for almost two months. All he ever saw was her and never felt the true threat of danger in her time. But she knew that what they were doing right now was dangerous if they ever went back to the Feudal Era and his scent was all over her like this.

Even though she really didn't want to, Kagome gently pushed him away. The look of pain and hurt in his eyes must have matched her own as well. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him as he shook in her arms.

"We can't," she whispered regretfully. "I don't want to stop either, but if we keep doing this, Naraku will know exactly how to kill us. And I don't want to lose you."

"I know," he said shakily as his body involuntarily fell into hers more. The contact making him wince slightly. "It's just getting harder and harder to stay away from you. I hate not being able to kiss you and hold you. I feel as though I'm hurting you more by protecting you, and that just makes me want to scream. Even though I don't feel the same way about her anymore as I do for you, anytime I see Kikyo, I think that he could do to you what he did to her. And that's the **last **thing I want."

He looked at her with even more pain in his eyes, and she could see clearly he wanted to cry, but was trying his best not to.

"If I ever lost you, I would most likely die, Kagome. You've been the only person ever in my life I want to protect from everything and love with all my being. And after what that monster did to you… I just don't know how I could ever be your protector. But I'm starting to lose control over myself. And I just don't know what I'm suppose to do any longer."

As he pulled away, Inuyasha landed on her bed hard and slung his arm over his eyes. Making a fist, he found that the tiny shots of pain in his hand from his claws only helped slightly with the pain he was feeling throughout his body.

As Kagome saw the tiny blood bubbles form in his hand, she sighed and laid next to him and forced his hand open gently with her mind. When he looked at her, he smiled as the scent of his own blood reached his nose.

"Thank you," he whispered weakly.

"No problem. And if it's any constellation to you, I wish we could be together right now as well. I hate after everything we've been through over the years that we still have to hide, even though we're exposed. It's as hard on me as it is on you, Inuyasha."

He smiled once more at her words, finding it hard to believe how lucky he truly was to have her.

"You know," he said looking at the ceiling. "I want to go out tonight. Just you and me. Think we can do that?"

It was unexpected, but she agreed none the less with a simple nod.

Inuyasha smiled seeing her fingers lightly play with the large locket he had given her for her birthday. It really did seem to fit her in every way possible. And the fact that she never took it off made him happy. Then again, he'd never removed his. It was his link to her, and what they truly felt for one another.

Seeing that maybe he should go and finish working on her new home, Inuyasha sighed as he sat up and walked over to the window. Leaving her alone was not something he was fond of doing anymore, but he really didn't have a choice. For all he knew, maybe right now she needed to think.

"I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go and work a little more if that's okay with you."

She nodded at him as he climbed out the window. Running over and finding his hammer still where he had left it, he looked back at the house once more, seeing her silhouette slightly behind the pink drapes of her room. He had no idea how much longer he was going to be able to stand not being with her truly. Everyday was like another stab to his heart. And the wound was festering away into nothing but blind hope. If they never defeated Naraku, then they would never be together. And he knew straight out that he would go insane from the torture in his soul from that.

That's when he made a solemn vow. No matter what, he would kill Naraku, free his friends from their own curses, put Kikyo to rest, then, and only then, would he be with her. Kagome was the only thing he would ever want out of life. And if he had to wait another fifty years, or even five hundred, he would be with her.

The only problem was, would she be able to wait that long?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finding herself wanting to either cry or scream, Kagome dropped onto her bed and forced herself to get under the covers. The cool sheets offered no comfort as she listened to Inuyasha pound away with his tools outside. Obviously feeling the same way she was.

Angry, hopeless, and wanting the other more than ever before.

She hated everything right in that instant. She hated what Naraku had done to all of them, and more importantly, to her. But that was more or less because Inuyasha still blamed himself for her injuries.

Using her mind to pull her lap top out of the bag and onto her nightstand, Kagome lazily opened it and turned it on. She needed to hear at least something other than the deafening silence of her room and Inuyasha's own frustration being worked out in the yard.

As the keys clicked from her thought's pressing in the password, she sighed as she rubbed her temples. Today was a bad day. And everything going on in that moment was just enough for her to want to break something with her mind. But her mother had already told her, 'No destructiveness with your powers inside the house.' So she had to find another outlet to her inner pain.

As the curser moved over to her iTunes, she found herself going through the entire library. Nothing was going to work. And everything she saw reminded her of the hanyou still pounding away outside.

As she found at least one song she figured would help her somehow, Kagome reached over and hit the play button and turned the repeat on. It was most likely not the best thing she could be listening to. But knowing how even Inuyasha was feeling, maybe it would help him a little too.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Inuyasha stopped mid swing as he heard a song he really never had coming from Kagome's room. It was different, that was for sure, but the words made him smile as the chorus came in. And he had a feeling she was telling him something without really saying anything at all.

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

Sighing as the melody calmed her body, Kagome wondered why she only played this song when she needed reassurance in something. It was strange. She never really felt as though she had anyone, that everyone she did have in her life would not understand her feelings and emotions. But she had a feeling that her hanyou felt the same way. He had never once known what true kindness was until they had met three years before.

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day 

As the chorus started once more, Kagome whispered the words. Knowing full well he would hear her. It was her silent reminder to him in a way, that she was feeling the same way. But they would get through this like everything else they had. Nothing was going to keep her from loving him. Nothing. 

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

Inuyasha walked over to just below her window, listening to her voice as she lightly sang. Her voice had suffered so much damage those few months ago that Kagome had cried at night for a while. Wishing she could sing the way she use to. But he remembered telling her that no matter what, her voice would always be beautiful to him. And even now, with the light scratch to her voice, it was. 

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again 

Wishing that he was there with her at that very moment in time, Kagome sighed and looked out the window once more. Everything was getting so hard for both of them. And the longer they stayed in her time, the worse it was most likely going to get. All she wanted was to be with him at this point. And with the lingering taste of his lips on hers made her eyes sting. She needed him. And this was hell. 

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart 

Inuyasha could smell the tears slightly, knowing exactly who's they were. Sighing as he slumped against the side of the house hard, he looked over at the Sacred Tree. It was the place they had originally met in his time so long ago. And he wondered if this was how things were suppose to be until they defeated Naraku. Were they suppose to just hide who they were, or were they suppose to show they're love for one another now? 

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

Thinking about everything running around in his mind, Inuyasha walked away from the house as the song faded out. He really did want to Crash and Burn after everything that had been going on lately. First Kagome's near death experience, then the both of them realizing how they truly felt for one another, and not being able to do anything about it sucked, and to top it all off, his demon nature was beginning to get the better of him. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to stand it.

He just hoped he could hold back from loving her as much as possible, because if he didn't, Kagome was as good as dead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After going to the movies and even out to dinner, Kagome was feeling slightly better. Inuyasha had gotten some money for helping with the construction earlier that day, so he had actually taken her out on something like a date.

And he looked good too.

Wearing his torn black jeans, leather shit kicker boots, black tank top, and even a loose studded button down black shirt, Inuyasha was having her drooling by the time their drinks came. She found it hard to believe how easily he had adapted to her world. And it made her wonder if he really did like it here in her time. But what she really wanted to know was why he was doing this? They couldn't be together yet. And the feelings she was beginning to have were that he really didn't care anymore.

Inuyasha grabbed his cup of soda and took a long pull off of the straw, he had no idea why he was doing this. All he could think of was what she was wearing and how badly he wanted to touch her. And the fact that she was wearing the same dress as she had at her birthday party was really making his head spin. As he swallowed the fizzing liquid, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

He had a feeling this was going to be a major shock to her.

"Kagome, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," he said feeling his fear rise. "I- I know that everything we've been through is starting to kill you as much as it is me. But we have to make sure we stay away from each other. If I kiss you one more time, my scent will be all over you for months. And I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of me. So I'm heading back to the Feudal Era tomorrow and starting the hunt for that bastard. But I want you to stay here until you're completely better. Is that okay with you?"

Well, as if her eyes bulging hadn't been enough of a buzz kill for him. Now she was shaking from holding back her tears.

Kagome felt weak with relief and loneliness at his words. He was leaving her once again. And it was just to protect her from him now. She wanted to be selfish in that moment and yell at him for his stubbornness. That he had promised to stay with her until she was completely better. But she couldn't find it in her heart to yell and scream at him this time.

Mainly because he was right.

Sighing, Kagome picked up her fork and twirled it in her hand.

"It's fine with me. And that's only because you're right for once. I don't think if Naraku attacked me once more I would survive it. And he'd only kill me just to get to you. So… yeah… I'm okay with you leaving."

Sighing in relief at her words, Inuyasha tried his best to smile at her. She really was perfect in every way.

"Thank you," he said pulling himself a little over the table. "And there's one more thing."

Kagome looked up and saw his glowing golden eyes only a few inches away from her face. The look of longing in his eyes was driving her to the point of insanity. Slowly backing away a few inches, she waited for him to say whatever else he had to. But the moment he spoke the words, Kagome smiled lovingly at him.

"When this is all over and done with, you can expect me to be the best boyfriend you've ever had. And I'm not going to hold back the moment I kill that bastard either. All I need to know is if you'll wait for me?"

Kagome had to smile. Wow, he really had changed a lot since they had first met.

Keeping her mind clear, she found herself answering him none the less. And when he smiled at her, she felt a need to cry.

"Yes, I'll wait as long as I have to for you. Even 500 years if necessary."

She just hoped it really didn't take that long. Because she was already about to break from loving him from afar for as long as she had been.

Hopefully, they killed him sooner rather than later.

Hopefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, there's Chapter 16.**

**I told ya I would update a lot sooner.**

**Lol, the songs in this chapter were:**

**Through Glass- Stone Sour**

**And **

**Crash and Burn- Savage Garden**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Lemme know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	17. Chapter 17: Leaving You Behind

_Chapter 17: Leaving You Behind_

Upon waking the next morning, Inuyasha sighed a he looked over at the woman sleeping next to him so peacefully. He hated that he was going to be leaving her all alone and without anyone to talk to. But he really had no choice. One more kiss, and she would be in danger. And the idea of slamming his body over and over again into a stone wall just to keep from holding her was really starting to be his only option. And it wasn't a comforting one at that.

Crawling out of the bed as quietly as he could as not to disturb her, he found his fire rat kimono and Tetsusaiga and left the room. He yawned as his eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, and he found himself heading in the direction of the bathroom so he could shower and change.

He wondered why he was doing this as he stripped off his boxers and made sure the door was locked. But his reasoning took over in full blown mode as he thought of everything that had happened over the past few months.

Naraku kidnapping Kagome, and her nearly dying in his arms at least once haunted him daily.

If he ever had to face that fate once more with her, then he'd most likely just kill himself and end his own suffering. Kagome's life and the safety of it was what was holding him back from every single instinct he was ignoring within himself. And even though his human heart was sometimes stronger than his demon blood, it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

It was simple. He had to leave and clear his head. God forbid he stayed here, then they go back to his time together and Naraku figures out what exactly he could use to hurt him. Kagome would be dead within a few seconds most likely, and he…

He didn't want to even think about it. The thought of losing Kagome in anyway at all made him crazy now. Especially since they were pretty much just skirting around with ultimate and utter disaster. She was the only thing that could hold him together. And she could be his ruin just as well.

Man, this really sucked.

Turning on the water a hot as he could take it without screaming, Inuyasha hopped into the steaming water and pressed his hands up against the cold marble of the walls. He found it funny how something so hot and searing still couldn't penetrate the cold iciness of the wall before him. And no matter how warm and suffocating the rest of the room around him became, the tiles just stayed numb to the warmth. Almost as if they refused to let the heat in and bring them some comfort in their frozen state.

That was how he had been for most of his life, that is until he had met Kagome. Kikyo hadn't ever even tried to see him for who he was. All she had ever wanted was a normal man to love her and care for her. But the fact was, Kagome had broken his walls down, and she had even found the warmth he possesed without really doing much. Her smile and kind eyes had done things to him he never thought they would be able to do. But she was the only one. And she had saved him a lot more times than he was ever willing to admit.

So, now it was his turn to save her. Even if it meant killing them both internally and emotionally.

Grabbing the lavender scented shampoo, Inuyasha poured a large amount into his hands and started to massage it throughout his hair. As he breathed in, he felt another crack form in his soul at the thought of whose shampoo he was using. Kagome's scent clung to him even in this place. And he hated the idea that he was going to be leaving it all behind.

Even though he truly loved his time. He loved it here as well. Minus Kagome's annoying friends and sometimes hectic family, he felt like this was his home too.

At least in this time no one ever tried to kill him. So that was one big plus in his mind.

He wondered what he would have to do sometimes just so he could stay here, out of the past and with the one woman he truly did love. But that all seemed like it were impossible. Especially if they never defeated Naraku. Then they would forever be playing this game on their hearts and minds. Inuyasha knew he was already going to blow if he never kissed her or held her one more time. And the feeling it might actually happen was driving him insane.

Washing the soap out of his air and grabbing the large bottle of conditioner, which he liked because it helped him run a brush through his hair after showering, Inuyasha sighed thinking about how much he was hurting from all of this. Kagome at least would be safe here and healing up, but she would also be alone.

And leaving her alone was one thing he never wanted to do ever again.

But for now, he had to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After turning off the blow dryer and putting his normal clothing on his body, Inuyasha sighed looking in the mirror. This really was who he was. A half breed from the past. And in truth nothing more.

As he thought about it more and more, all he wanted to do was stay here with her. Even the thought of going back to the past bothered him now. And with the menace he was feeing in his heart for what Naraku had done growing, he knew he had no choice but to go back.

The bastard needed to die for this. Period.

After walking down the hallway back into Kagome's room, Inuyasha noticed something floating towards him. His first instinct was to take out his sword, but when Kagome's face appeared in the doorway, he knew it was her doing.

As the object floated in front of him, Inuyasha held out his palm to it. Whatever Kagome was giving him he knew it was something important.

"You should be asleep," he whispered sternly to her as he felt the cool hard exterior of something small landing in his hand. "I was going to be out of here before you woke up, so this wouldn't be so hard on you."

Even though she was still very weak, Kagome walked over to him using the wall as her balancing tool. She hated that this was still the best she could do. Her telekinetic abilities were far stronger now than her own body. And she knew Inuyasha would yell at her for using her powers once more to help her walk over to him. But she knew that she wasn't going to let him leave without saying goodbye.

"And if you thought for one minute I was going to let you leave me for an entire month without saying goodbye, then you've really got another thing coming," she said finally standing before him. "I wanted you to have it. It saved my life for some odd reason when I was being tortured. So, while your over there, you have to promise me that you won't take it off. Not even for a minute."

At first, he was confused, but as Inuyasha looked down, his eyes widened when he saw what laid in his palm.

The black pendant, and it was glowing red and orange in his hands. Almost as if the tiny gem had a fire growing inside of it. Looking back at Kagome, he found himself smiling as he took off the chain from his neck she had given him so long ago with the little golden heart still attached, and found himself stringing the little glowing jewel onto it. As it touched his skin as he re-clasped it, he felt as if he had a strong demonic barrier around him. Fire was running through out his very veins when he looked to Kagome's sad, smiling face. He wanted to stay so badly looking at her now. And it was his fear for her life that almost forced him to back into the wall.

"I need to leave," he said emotionlessly to her as his head went down.

As he began to walk past her, Kagome grabbed his wrist suddenly.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a very weak voice.

When he looked at her, she gasped. His eyes were glossy with fresh tears as he looked at her, and she knew instantly he really didn't want to leave. She didn't want him to either, but she knew he had to. But she had one more gift for him. Something she had actually bought and set up for him while he had been working on her new place.

"I have one more thing to give you before you leave," she said quietly handing him the tiny object. "I figured you'd want one of your own while you were away. At least this way… you'll still have a part of me with you."

Inuyasha looked down in his hand and gasped.

There in his hand, was his own iPod. And his was different. Instead of it being green like Kagome's, his was black.

There were no words he could think of to say thank you to her. This was something he never thought he would have. Something from her world that had helped him a lot more than just talking to her some days. And this tiny little object had helped him realize his own voice while she had been healing in the hospital. Those three days of living hell had been the worst days he had ever faced. And with his best friend practically on her death bed, the music had been his other friend to help him through all the misery.

Without thinking it through, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her frame tightly. She seemed to be in shock from the sudden contact, but she sighed happily and returned his hug with one of her own.

They held each other for only a moment, knowing full well the contact was dangerous for them both. As Inuyasha let go, he looked into her eyes of deep ocean blue and smiled.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered.

It was the first time he had ever said it to her face. The first time ever. As her vision became blurry from the emotions she had been forced to hide for so long, Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly, not wanting to lose sight of his handsome face in the haze.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she choked out.

Inuyasha pulled her back into his arms, not wanting to ever let her go. They were both shaking from their emotions pulling and twisting inside their souls. It was so unfair.

Why did they have to suffer like this?

As he let her go, Inuyasha backed away from her and ran into her room. As she tried to follow him, he waited for her to be in the doorway before he left, just in case she fell and hurt herself. As she stumbled over to the bed Inuyasha smiled sadly at her. This was so hard saying goodbye.

"I'll see you in a month," she said as the suns rays finally began to pull themselves into the room.

She couldn't speak, and she couldn't even cry. Kagome had no idea what to do other than nod her head at him. So, she did just that.

And with that, he was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha fell through the warm blue light, h found himself growling at how everything had gone down. He hadn't meant to say it to her, but he had.

Telling someone you love them and actually acting on it are two completely different things. And for his demon blood, it was a something that had driven many of his kind insane.

As the light finally faded, Inuyasha looked up above to the world he knew as his own and sighed. He was back. And not happy about it in the least.

This whole ordeal had him stressed out and tired. Besides the fact that Kagome _had _to stay home for an entire month so she could fully heal drove him insane. But that's how things were going to be for a while, and he'd just have to live with it.

Pulling out the new iPod Kagome had bought him, he growled at it. He should have known that there was a reason she had wanted him to go shopping with her a few days before hand, and now since he was holding one of the few things that he knew would keep him sane while he was here, he figured he'd check it out now.

He had to admit, he was happy he had one for himself now. At least Kagome wouldn't kill him for using hers all the time now.

Looking through the contents, he smiled seeing the typical play lists he'd been staring at for a few months now. Kagome's List, Inuyasha's List, Love Songs, Angry Shit, Bubbly Mood, and even Singing Mix. Then there was one more he didn't think was ever on Kagome's iPod.

Our Songs.

Clicking on the last list, Inuyasha smiled weakly to himself as he read through all the songs she'd put on here for him.

T.a.T.u- Show Me Love was the first song. Even though he hadn't really heard it, he figured he'd check it out eventually. Nickelback- Far Away, Savin' Me, Stone Sour- Through the Glass, and the list went on for a while.

He figured if he just played one song right now, maybe he'd feel a little better. He already missed Kagome like crazy, so, picking a song he hadn't heard yet from the list, he started smiling from the lyrics that softly played away in his ears.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_

Looking around himself at everything he'd always known as his home, Inuyasha sighed. This wasn't home really. Not anymore it wasn't. Without Kagome, it really wasn't anything to him. But as he started walking, he smiled listening to the song. She must have added this only recently to her computer, and he really liked it, which was a good thing.

_  
This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not use to seeing you  
_

Picking up his pace a little, Inuyasha looked down at the small pendant resting on his chest. It seemed anytime he thought of Kagome, it grew warmer against his skin.

Maybe he'd ask Kikyo about it. Maybe.

_  
I'm alive, I'm alive_

He couldn't help himself but to stop and listen to the chorus. For some odd reason he felt as if this song truly matched him in some way right now. Then again, even now, Kagome was with him, just as she had promised.

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing 

Okay, so it really did fit his mood. What a surprise. 

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  


Looking at the village only a few hundred feet away, Inuyasha looked to the trees. He really wasn't ready just yet to face everyone. And with Kagome not physically with him, he really needed all the mental strength he could muster before facing his friends. Plus, he knew after he would arrive, they would have to start planning. So, taking himself over to the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha jumped up and leaned against the trunk, listening to the one thing he knew would keep him sane for the next month.

_  
The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

Sighing to himself once more, Inuyasha closed his eyes and imagined Kagome. Dancing around him the way she had around her room the few times he had caught her.

I'm alive, I'm alive 

He truly already missed her already, but the music was helping him somewhat. Everytime he hummed these lyrics, he'd think of her. Smiling in her own way to him that she had for a while now. And the thought of being with her someday soon always brought him some peace. It was only going to take just a little bit more time. And all e had to do was wait.

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing 

Looking down at the village not too far away, he felt his longing to destroy the bastard who had harmed Kagome return. He needed to get to work on finding out what he would need to do to kill him. So, jumping down, he started walking once more. This was something he knew he needed to get done and over with as soon as possible now. Because his heart could no longer hold out.

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you 

It was time Naraku died. And since Kagome was going to be safe in her own time for a while, he knew he could try his best and get as much done for her sake as possible. He wanted to kiss and hold her. And he knew if he never cold do those things, he would truly go mad from the longing. This was no longer not just for their love, it was for his sanity and revenge. After seeing Kagome nearly die in his arms, he could not take things lightly. He wanted to fight for her. And now was truly the time.

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive 

Upon reaching Kaede's hut, Inuyasha slowed even more. He wanted to hear the end of the song without distraction. And it was only because he knew if he did not finish it, then he would be irritated beyond measure. So, going around o the back where no one would see him. Inuyasha crouched down low, blocking out everything else in this world he'd always hated, and saw only Kagome in his mind. Her dancing, smiling, laughing face was all he could see in the haze. And thinking of her possibly singing the chorus to him made him smile.

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing 

He knew that whatever happened the day the final battle came, he would be with her. He had no doubts in his mind about that. But he was in fact afraid of something happening to her. After everything, if something did happen to her. He knew, he would most likely kill himself right then and there.

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe  


He smiled, thinking about what was being said. He never would leave her again after this whole thing was over and done with. Never.

_  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

As the song faded out, Inuyasha turned his iPod off and locked it, then tucked it away in his pocket. He had a funny feeling this one little item was going to be his only salvation in Kagome's absence. After all, he had been living with her for almost three months before he had decided to leave. And he hadn't exactly wanted to.

But, the thought of Kagome getting better without him there did bother him. Then again, as long as she got well, he didn't care.

"Okay," he sighed to himself, feeling the fire rise in him once more. "It's time to go and kill that bastard."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking out her window once more, Kagome found herself longing to go back to the Warring States Era. She missed all of her friends, and now, Inuyasha like crazy.

This truly was going to be a slow and miserable recovery.

Flipping open her computer, she decided to look through all of her songs she had added to both of their iPod's , and found herself listening to everything on the list. By the time it ad gotten to song number fifteen, she was starting to grow tired once again.

Looking at her clock, she groaned. It was only nine o'clock in the morning.

But she had to figure, sleeping was most likely the best thing for her right now. And her mother had even told her to get as much rest as possible. So, taking her own iPod and turning her computer off, Kagome decided to listen o a few songs to fall asleep to.

Unfortunately, every single one reminded her of her hanyou.

After settling for something she rarely ever listened to, Kagome listened to the lyrics that she knew would help her fall asleep.

_You see me sitting here, a smile upon my face  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things, together we have seen  
It's not that hard if we start to believe  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please_

It was amazing how much reassurance a song from the Backstreet Boys could bring you. Then again, she had always loved these boys. And most of their songs always seemed to help her whenever she was feeling down.

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life 

Looking at a photo she had taken a few days before Inuyasha had left, she pulled it over to her with her mind. They were sitting in the sacred tree, smiling and he was holding her. The way things should have been for them from the very beginning. But now, she was waiting and recovering.

This world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we can really do  
It's up to you and me, to face our destiny  
The jury's here so let's take the stand  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So Please 

Geez, could this song get any closer to how she was feeling?

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life 

If she could force herself to heal a lot quicker, she would. Because if she could have things her way, she would have him back and in her arms tonight. Kagome knew waiting was killing them both, and the tension was driving her insane. 

Tell me why we have to cry  
And not try  
When there's so many things we can do  
To help this troubled world start a new 

Looking at her window, she shut it quietly with her mind and drew the shades, causing the room to plunge into total darkness. She welcomed it as she set her iPod to the repeatbutton and pulled the blanket's up to her chin.

I need a reason, I need a sign  
There's no turning back I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight?  
We'll find  
The answer to our life  
Show me the way, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today, is it tonight  
The answer to our life 

As she closed her eyes, Kagome imagined Inuyasha saying the last chorus to her in his own perfect harmony. Smiling to herself, she allowed everything else to fade in and around her. Once she knew she could be with him, everything would truly be okay. All she had to do was get better and wait for the day to come.

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We will find, the answer to our life 

Slowly, sleep finally took her. And the only thought she had in her mind was her hanyou. The warrior she had fallen so hard for over three years ago that drove her crazy. Sighing and smiling to herself, she dreamed of him. And everything they would have sooner or later.

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life 

While her daughter finally fell asleep, Norma looked at her and sighed. Se had only woken up a few minutes before hand, and now, as she looked at Kagome, she understood what her daughter was truly feeling.

Inuyasha was her world, just as much as she loved Adam and thought of him as hers. This truly was going to be hard on her for the next month or so. But looking at how things were going to go seemed to cheer her up somewhat. So, shutting the door quietly, Norma sighed as she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Hopefully, Inuyasha would take out the monster who had hurt her baby before she got better.

At least then she wouldn't fear her getting hurt again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!!!! **

**Chapter 17 is DONE!!!**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it for the most part. **

**FlyLeaf- All Around Me**

**And **

**Backstreet Boys- Answer To Our Life**

**Toodles, **

**Me **

**: P**


	18. Chapter 18: First Step

_Chapter 18: First Step_

As Inuyasha looked around the surrounding tree tops, he growled pulling out the iPod Kagome had given him and sat down.

It had already been three days, and there had still been no signs of Naraku or even his underlings anywhere. Looking down, he saw his companions, and even Kikyo, sitting in the shade. She had decided to come with them due to Kagome's absence, and he figured it was most likely for the best. She could still find any jewel shards for them that they all had missed. And, since they had already found one in a nearby village, Kikyo had proved she was still useful.

Even if Sango and Miroku didn't like her all too much, she knew better than to feel bitter towards them about it. She had done some fairly shady things in the past, and that was enough to make anyone dislike her.

But Inuyasha really didn't want to think of Kikyo. She was after all his past. And she really was nothing more than an awkward friend nowadays. Kagome had become his world the moment she had accepted him for who he was, and nothing would ever change that.

Scrolling through the many play lists, he sighed seeing a few of the songs he had sang for Kagome while she had been in the hospital. The memories of those few days still burned in his memories as if the events had only just happened.

He really missed her. Three day without her now and he thought he was going to go insane. After living with her for so long, then removing himself mainly for her safety, Inuyasha really had no idea how to cope.

Those few months he had spent with her alone in her time had been amazing to him. Minus the fighting and random objects he had needed to dodge whenever he had pissed her off enough, he really had felt happy and safe there. But now, everything he was dreaming of depended on him finding, and killing Naraku.

If Kagome came back, and Naraku was still around, he knew he would never sleep again. Worrying about her constantly would most likely kill him.

Deciding it wasn't a good idea to worry about all the negative things, Inuyasha picked a song at random. One he had never heard before, and closed his eyes.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked to the name of the song and found himself smiling. 'You Found Me'. Geez, Kagome really had packed his new toy with a lot of reassurance for him.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me 

Listening to the chorus, and even smiling as he realized that this was definitely his song to her, Inuyasha sighed looking to the sky. Kagome really had found him. Hell, without her, he'd still be asleep and trapped to the Sacred tree if it hadn't been for her. 

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe 

Thinking of her like always, Inuyasha started to remember some of the times they had shared when Kagome had still been in school. Every little fight here and there made him almost laugh. Boy, he really had been a moron sometimes. But still, she stayed with him. And she had always looked at him with those kind deep ocean blues of hers. Even when he had been confused about his feelings. But it had never mattered to her. Kagome had always been Kagome. And if putting her own feelings aside for his sake had meant something to her, then, at least when he had been confused, he was thankful that at least she had never given up on him.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me 

Looking around, he couldn't help but turn the volume up a little as the second chorus hit. He felt a lot happier after hearing whoever this woman was singing. Music really was becoming a main key to his life. And he knew without it, and on top of that, Kagome, he knew he most likely would be going crazy right now. 

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong 

It calmed him… just like she did. And without her physically here right now, Inuyasha felt far more alone than ever. But he did start to wonder, as he listened to the song. How had Kagome known it was alright to stay with him for so long? After everything he had put her through, he was surprised she hadn't given up on him sooner._  
_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

But, that's when his heart told him the answer alone. Love, was the main reason Kagome had stayed for so long. And he loved her too, otherwise he never would have protected her from everything his anal retentive mind wished. She really was his everything, and now, thinking about it, he focused. If he could tap into his demonic nature even a little bit, he could possibly find some clue as to where Naraku had disappeared off to. And… with Kagome at least being there in spirit to him, he might be able to do this without losing total control.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me 

Closing his eyes as he listened to the music, he tapped into his senses and psychically felt his way around the landscapes. Feeling nothing close by, Inuyasha went a little further. He could feel the pull in his heart for domination from his other half, but he imagined Kagome embracing him the way she always had, and he found his control once more.

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?) 

Finding something dark and ominous a few miles away. Inuyasha looked a little deeper. And found what he was looking for. Naraku sitting by a very violent creek, smiling as he watched the waters rage mere feet bellow him. But the image was cut short due to the lack of experience he possesed in this gift. And Naraku must have known Inuyasha had never bothered to try it before. Because that had been why they could barely ever find him.

Pulling back suddenly and opening his eyes, Inuyasha gasped for breath. Naraku was only a few miles away, and from what it looked like, he was alone. _  
_

_You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

As the song ended, Inuyasha smiled wiping the tiny amount of sweat from his brow. He'd done it. And now, looking at the iPod once more, he chuckled lightly.

Kagome really was here keeping him out of trouble like always.

Now, it was time to start moving again. He wanted to get rid of the bastard now more than ever.

Because he was sick of waiting to be with the woman he loved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After slumping to the soft mats of the training room once more, exhausted, Kagome groaned looking at her trainer. The extremely fit and scary woman… or was this a man? That was helping her to regain her strength just seemed to roll her eyes at her as she laid there.

And the creepy chanting music wasn't helping in the least.

"Higurashi, if you keep falling like this you'll end up breaking your hip again. Do you want that?" she asked in her extremely deep voice. "Now, get up and try again."

Looking to the clock, Kagome whined.

Her session had only started twenty minutes ago.

Smashing her cheek into the cool blue mat below her, Kagome's voice cam out sounding muffled and strained. When she was asked to repeat herself, she glared defiantly at her trainer.

"Give me a reason to be motivated and I'll get up. And this crappy music isn't making me want to do anything."

Even though this woman was twice her size and creepy looking with muscles popping out all over the place, she smiled at her.

"If you have an iPod, go grab it yourself and put it in the Jack," she said pointing all the way across the room.

If she was able to, Kagome simply would have used her power to bring the damn thing over to herself. But the last thing she wanted was for her trainer to need therapy as well. But… she could cheat a little with walking.

Using her mind, Kagome forced her legs to work. Even though she knew it looked like she was fine, she knew for the most part cheating like this was making it worse for her, but she'd be damned if she had to listen to the chanting anymore. So, stumbling here and there, just to show she was still struggling, Kagome waltz over to her black bag, pulled out her iPod, and used the wall as a crutch to go over to the stereo system mounted at the other end of the wall.

When she finally reached it and shut the annoying yakking up. Kagome smirked like her hanyou usually did as she plugged in her iPod and put it on a random shuffle.

Her trainer smiled, even after hearing the loud rock music flood the room.

"Okay, you ready to go now?"

Kagome smiled as one of her favorite songs from her favorite bands came on. After she had healed some in the hospital and taken her iPod back from Inuyasha, she knew what she had wanted to hear. It was mainly for the chorus, but the beat always pumped her up and made her work even harder for whatever she truly wanted.

_Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
Of living within the world of the jaded  
They kill inspiration  
It's my obligation  
To never again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me_

Feeling that familiar adrenaline rush hit her, Kagome grabbed onto the bars to help her begin to balance herself once more. She had been doing this for weeks now, but it always seems to get harder everytime she used them. Forcing her legs to do most of the work, she could feel the burning and aching take affect. And she smiled as she hummed the chorus to herself as her trainer followed from behind.

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive 

She had an odd feeling she was sending a silent message to Naraku with this song. Probably because no matter what, she was going to in this fight. Sure, she was terrified of him beyond all belief, but she would never allow him to win and keep her in fear for forever. Forcing her hands to slowly come off of the bars, kagome took one of her first steps without any help. The weakness in her legs was far more than she had expected, but she wasn't ready to give in yet.

Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now 

Looking back to her trainer, who seemed a little shocked at her total change in attitude, Kagome smiled as she pressed herself on. If she could have it her way, her legs would be fully working and not so frail due to her hip being so weak. But she knew as long as she worked on it, the muscles would respond and start acting like their old selves again. And the strain would be gone.

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive 

Turning herself slowly, Kagome nearly fell to the ground. Turns were still hard on her. But she could already hear Inuyasha being his normal stubborn self inside her head. Egging her on just so she would pick herself up and keep going. The past few days without him had been a lot harder on her than she was wiling to admit. So that was why she was trying so hard to become stronger once more. She missed him. And having to live like this was driving her crazy. So, pulling herself up by the bars, Kagome managed to turn around once more.

I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind 

As her breathing became strained, she refused to give up now. If she couldn't even make it through a four minute song, then she really was in trouble. As her lungs screamed as she was halfway through the middle of the bars, she glared at the ends defiantly. She was not going to lose. Not now, and not ever again.

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive 

As the song ended, Kagome grasped the ends of the bars hard. It was a lot of work to keep herself up, an all she wanted now was to sit down. But as she looked up to her trainer, she had to smile.

Because her trainer was almost as white as a ghost.

"I can't believe you just walked all that mostly by yourself," she said quietly to her as she helped her to her chair. "Normally, it takes months before people can walk that all alone. And with the extent of your injuries, I'm surprised you managed to do that so soon."

Kagome smirked once more as she grabbed her bottle of water. As she sat there, the trainer went along with stretching out Kagome's legs from walking on her own so much.

Looking at the clock, she sighed. All the walking just over to the other side to put her music in earlier had definitely made the time go by a little quicker. It was only five minutes before she needed to leave now. And she couldn't lie that she happy about that.

Looking out one of the many windows, Kagome felt her body relax. It was a sunny day today and it wasn't too hot or humid out.

Maybe, if her mother was willing to take her, she could go to the mall and pick up a few things. Anything to pass the time without her hanyou around was well worth it nowadays.

She really wished he hadn't left. But he had been right in his decision. With how badly his demon blood was starting to react to her, he could have done something stupid within a few days that they both would have regretted.

Still, she missed him. And she had a feeling that would never change until he was back with her.

Only next time, she hoped it was permanently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dragging everyone with him once more, Inuyasha grinned seeing the baboon figure only a few short feet away. It was definitely Naraku, and from the looks of things, he was still alone.

Maybe after he had given Kagura her heart back did she find a way to release everyone else. Because as far as he could tell, no one else was with him.

As Kikyo readied her bow and arrow, Inuyasha held his hand up. Even though he knew what she was planning on doing, he knew it most likely would not work. The only way they could kill Naraku was if they found is heart, which the baby held constantly.

"You know if that baby isn't with him it won't work right?" he whispered to her.

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she pointed to the tiny sparkling object in Naraku's hand.

"He has the Sacred Jewel. If I break it the same way as Kagome did three years ago, we'll have a better chance of defeating him now won't we?" she said smugly to him.

Nearly growling at the idea, Inuyasha knew she had a point, and at least this way they could have Kikyo purify it. So, looking around suddenly, Inuyasha noticed something was off. And as he looked over to Naraku once more, his eyes widened.

"What the hell is Shippo **doing**?!" he hissed as she readied herself once more.

"Being the perfect decoy," was all she replied as her arrow flew.

"Hey Naraku! Looking for this?" Shippo said as he held up four fake fragments of the jewel.

But in his momentary stand still, Kikyo's arrow hit the Sacred Jewel's core. And it shattered everywhere once more.

"No!" Naraku screamed as he tried to hold onto at least one fragment before they all disappeared.

But it was to no avail, every shard had scattered away in a bright ball of light once more.

As he looked back to the bushes everyone else was hiding in, he slashed his claws, cutting them away instantly.

"You shall all pay for this!" he yelled as he threw Shippo at them and went to form a miasma around them.

But for some odd reason, they were protected by a strong red barrier. Everyone looked to Inuyasha who was glowing the red light and holding his same arrogant face as he felt the barrier absorb the remaining poison. Naraku disappeared into the woods after the shocked expression on his face made him run away in fear.

As the light disappeared, Inuyasha could feel his body losing strength, fast. As he collapsed to the ground, Miroku rushed over to his side and shook him.

He was out cold. But the energy of whatever had saved them still glowed slightly against his skin.

As Kikyo moved some of his hair away and pulled on the chain around his neck, she gasped.

The black crystal had turned a fiery bright red. And the heat coming off of it was astounding.

"Kikyo, what is that thing?" Sango demanded.

But she had no answer for her. Whatever this little jem was, it had saved all of them. And now, she at least knew why he had passed out.

Whatever this jewel was, it fed off the courage and strength of it's wearer. Inuyasha had mentioned a few days before hand that this little stone is what for the most part had saved Kagome's life. That her injuries had healed instantly when she was wearing it those few fateful days in Naraku's hide away.

But it was normally black, why had it suddenly turned such a bright red.

"Look everyone!" Shippo said as he pointed all around them in a circle. "The jewel shards!"

Everyone minus the unconscious hanyou looked around themselves in shock. Shippo was for the most part correct.

About a quarter of the fragments were floating back towards them, and as they landed, Shippo hurried to pick them up.

"When he came back to Kikyo's side, Shippo handed them to her. As she looked at him oddly, she smiled and shook her head.

"I may be able to purify them, but I can not put it back together. Only Kagome has that ability now. You shall need to give them to her."

"But Inuyasha is the only one able to go through the well!" he shouted at her growling.

"Then he shall need to go through the well and give the fragments to Kagome, now won't he?" she said sternly to him as she glared. Looking at Sango and Miroku, she kept her face as cold as she normally did, and looked between the both of them. "The Jewel would be safer with her anyways until she is completely healed. At least Naraku will not be able to get these fragments. Do you agree with me?"

Miroku was the first to speak.

"Well, yes, but Inuyasha doesn't want to go back through the well for another month. You know exactly why too," he said adding an edge to his voice.

Looking down at him now, she smiled bitterly. He really was going through some great lengths to protect this young miko. But she knew it was the safest thing, for all of them.

Kikyo only hoped that he would agree with her.

Because it most likely was they're only chance at winning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yay! Chapter 18 IS DONE!!!!**

**Hope everyone liked it! I worked on this one all day long.**

**Songs:**

**Kelly Clarkson- You Found Me**

**And **

**Disturbed- I'm Alive**

**Eh, I figured I could take a little break from so many love songs. Besides, I needed SOMETHING for Kagome's healing issues. I listened to the same song over and over again when I was hurt, so I figured it was a good one to use.**

**Well, I'm off to work a little more everyone!**

**Please, let me know what you thought!**

**Toodles**

**Me**

**: P**


	19. Chapter 19: Dance With Me

_Chapter 19: Dance With Me_

Waking up feeling as though his body had seriously lost all of it's strength, Inuyasha's eyes tried their best to focus on where he was and why.

It was night time, and noticing the warm glow of a fire close by, he found himself trying to push himself up.

"I would not do that if I were you, Inuyasha," an emotionless female voice said to him. "Your body lost all of it's strength earlier. You need to rest."

As he fell back in exhaustion, he rubbed his eyes. He hated not being able to see who he was talking to, even though he knew it was Kikyo. But still, he didn't like being almost blind.

"What the hell happened to me?" he groaned as he tried to roll to his side, but failed miserably.

As he finally managed to focus on the dead priestess, he was somewhat shocked to see her handling quite a few shard fragments in her hands. Miroku was pulling off fresh fish from the fire and had handed one to Sango as she held Kirara in her lap. But they were all looking at him now, worried.

Even Shippo seemed a little spooked.

"What?" he growled looking at all of them.

Kikyo kept her gaze to the fire, and she seemed to be thinking about something. Whatever was going on inside her mind, it didn't seem like he was going to like it.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly as she now looked at him. "That stone around your neck… what exactly is it?"

Looking down, he was surprised to see the stone had turned a blood red color, and that's when it hit him.

Naraku had tried to kill them, and in that moment, all he had thought of was Kagome, and how badly he wanted to see her one more time. Dying without seeing her smile would have been the worst death anyone could ever imagine. Then, he could feel everything around him burning. When the red light had engulfed them, he felt as though he were only watching everything from a distance. The fire he had felt when Kagome had given him the charm only a few days before hand had raged throughout his body, taking his strength in exchange to protect everyone around him.

And then, he had felt his body lose all of its strength, and everything went black.

The last thing he could remember before passing out was actually feeling the shattered jewel shards calling to him. A woman's voice had been screaming, but he had no idea why. And it had been a voice he had not recognized.

Looking back at the others, he felt it was best not to say anything. The last thing he wanted was for all of them to be scared, and try to figure out the little red stone resting over his heart, and not look for the remaining shards and Naraku.

He didn't have time to wait and recover. Now that the jewel was shattered once more, Naraku would be looking for the remaining pieces. And he wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for Kikyo's trick a second time around.

"We need to find the other shards," he said firmly to them all avoiding Kikyo's question. "If Naraku gets his hands on the remaining fragments, then we won't have any advantage on him like we do now."

Everyone except Kikyo nodded. But as he began to push himself up once more, the dead priestess held an arrow right at his throat.

"I already told you do not get up," she said firmly as Miroku handed her a fish to give to Inuyasha, since she had no need for food. "Judging by whatever happened, you are very weak right now? Are you not? You need to rest as much as possible tonight. And tomorrow you need to go through the well and give these shards to Kagome."

Even though he wanted to growl at her, he stopped himself.

Give the shards to Kagome?

But why?

As he forced himself to prop against the tree next to him, Inuyasha gave her a death glare. Was she seriously trying to order him around?

He knew going to see Kagome right now wouldn't be the best idea due to his demonic blood rising so much around her. And even if he was just going to give her the shards for safe keeping, he knew he wouldn't want to ever leave her time.

It was safe there, and he could be with her freely.

But then, what would happen to everyone else? Shippo was her son now, and Miroku's life depended on Naraku's destruction. Even Sango deserved revenge after everything that had happened to her entire village.

But… being in Kagome's time, none of the pain and agony existed. For the most part, it didn't even follow him.

Plus, the fact that he liked it there much better did hold quite a weight over his head.

"No," he growled. "I can't go back there. Not yet."

Kikyo frowned at him.

"And why not? It will only be to bring the shards over and come back. None of us can do this but you!" she shouted at him.

But he turned his head away. He knew she was right, but seeing Kagome again and then leaving again was not something he could do. Leaving her last time had nearly killed him. And now they were actually asking him to go and do the same thing all over again.

Not cool.

As Sango looked at her friend, she had to only imagine what he was feeling and going through. She knew the love both of her friends shared was very great and strained after the attack a few months ago. But seeing him like this was something even Kagome wouldn't like.

"Inuyasha," she said looking at him. "I know this is hard on you, but Kikyo's right. Plus, you could always go tomorrow night when Kagome is asleep and just leave the shards somewhere she can find them. At least that way you won't feel too upset about leaving her again."

Well, Sango did have a point. But then would Kagome be angry at him for not saying hello to her? Or would she understand?

All of these questions plagued his mind as everyone finally settled down to eat. Kagome would most likely understand, but he knew going to her time just to drop the shards off was something he really didn't want to do. She was still healing, and he hoped it took her a little while longer to get better. Just because he was afraid of Naraku getting his hands on her once more.

Looking at the fire, Inuyasha sighed. If he had had the strength to, he would have gone up into a tree right now and listened to his iPod to help him fall asleep for a little while. But since he was barely able to move, the fire was his only saving grace.

As everyone seemed to fall asleep, Inuyasha looked around at the group. Miroku was spooned up against Sango as she held her tiny cat demon companion in her arms along with Shippo, and Kikyo was gone, most likely off to collect a few wandering souls to regain her own strength.

"You really don't want to see her right now, huh Inuyasha?"

Looking over to the male voice, he sighed.

"Miroku, I just feel so powerless right now. Everytime I see Kagome, I just want to stay with her. But to go there and just leave again? I know Kagome will understand… but if I see her, I'll want to stay like I did last time. My need to be with her so much is a lot stronger than it was a few years ago. Do you understand what I'm saying to you here? It's really, **really **hard on me."

Miroku nodded, and kept his gaze on his friend. Inuyasha had suffered so much over a longer span of time than any of them. And now, with the only salvation he had healing because of a stupid fight that led to her running away from him, Inuyasha was doing all he could just to protect Kagome.

She really had pulled him from the darkness time and time again. But now with being a little closer to her, and killing Naraku hanging above his head, Inuyasha was really torn in his emotions on what to really do here.

Most likely, in Kagome's time, Inuyasha was accepted much better there. And it had been one of the reasons he had changed so much over these past few months. He wasn't constantly on his guard and blocking out every person that came along. He was even being nicer to everyone in the group.

But Miroku knew that once you tasted true happiness, that you never wanted to walk away from it.

After all the years with Sango of wanting to be with her, **he **truely did not want to die now. But they were asking Inuyasha to feel torn once more.

And they **were** asking him to do it, even if it was only for a little while, again.

"I can understand that my friend, but it's what's best. Leaving the shards with the miko who can pull it back together is one of the best options we have. And since Kagome won't be back for a little while longer, it will give us more time to collect the few remaining shards before Naraku can get them."

Yet again, someone had a point.

Looking to the sky, Inuyasha sighed again.

"It will give us an advantage that Naraku won't be expecting, huh?" he said softer than he had intended.

"Yes, it will. So get some rest. I put up a barrier around the camp site so no one will disturb any of us tonight," Miroku said as he pointed out the many sutures around them.

Inuyasha laughed lightly seeing all of the paper incantations. Miroku had overdone it just a little.

As he finally allowed himself to fall back asleep, Inuyasha began to dream of his few months with Kagome in her time. Every memory was sweet and peaceful.

He only hoped next time he stayed with her there, it would really be for forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the morning sun awoke him from his dreams, Inuyasha arose and yawned.

After sleeping the entire night through, he felt like his old self once more. Cracking his back and knuckles happily, he stood up.

The idea of going at night wasn't sticking with him anymore. He wanted to **see** Kagome. Not just drop off the shards and leave. So, Sniffing the air, he started walking.

The smell of clay and dirt filled the air, and with determination, he sought out Kikyo. The quicker he got the shards over to Kagome's time, the quicker they could continue looking for the remaining ones and hunt out Naraku.

Finding Kikyo in a tree, he jumped up to her level. As she looked at him blankly as she always had, Inuyasha held out his hand with a handkerchief in it.

"If I touch those things I won't be able to bring them over. You know what'll happen to me," he said as he put the tiny piece of cloth in her face. "Wrap them up in that and I'll drop them off. The faster we do this, the faster we can go and find the others."

For once Kikyo smiled at him, he was actually going to do what she had asked of him for once.

After carefully wrapping the shards in the cloth and tying it securely, Inuyasha placed them gently in one of his pockets and left. As he ran throughout the forest, he found the well only a little while later and jumped through it.

As the light engulfed him, Inuyasha found it odd that he was doing this. Normally he would be able to do this far more easily than most would. Seeing Kagome only four days after his departure from her was making him happy, but he wished that Naraku hadn't gotten away.

If he could just destroy the baby and stone Naraku possessed which was in fact his heart, then he could be free to love Kagome like any other man. But it was already three years nearly to the day he had been released from the spell under the tree. How much longer was he going to have to wait?

As the light faded its normal blue, Inuyasha looked up to see the old roof over the shrine. It looked as though it was starting to rain here, and even though the scent of the fresh rain calmed him to some extent, he still felt the pull to just go back calling to him.

But he couldn't. He needed to give the shards to her, even if it was only just to keep them from Naraku. Jumping out of the well, Inuyasha found his footing on the cool ground, and instantly wished he was wearing a pair of shoes and socks. The ground was damp and cool, and now it really bothered him.

Amazing how only a short time ago he couldn't understand why humans wore those ridiculous things, and now he wished he'd had his own again. Kagome's time really had worn off on him, and now, opening the door, he sighed as the rain started.

This really wasn't something he wanted to do. Not in the least.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After waking up to the annoyance of her alarm clock an hour ago, Kagome slowly walked over to her desk and opened her computer. Her mother had warned her not to use her powers to help her get around, and after catching her using said powers to move around on her computer and grab her clothes from the closet the night before, her mother was now watching her a little more cautiously.

She didn't see what the big deal was as long as she wasn't using them in public. After all, her training the other day had given her quite an advantage. She could now walk without holding onto a wall, and even turn around. But still, everything had to be done slowly.

Her trainer had even told her she might only need a few more weeks of workouts if she kept her pace the same as she had yesterday. So she was happy about that.

She had walked a total of twenty six feet yesterday without the help of the beams, and normally that took months of hard work and training. She had done it within her fourth lesson.

Even her mother was wondering if she had cheated, but after she proved it by doing it in front of her, she was happy.

As she looked out her window, she sighed. The rain falling was cold and giving off the feeling of loneliness to her. It had only been four days now, and Inuyasha was still on her mind like always.

After everything had loaded up on the screen, Kagome opened her iTunes and sat down in her chair. Looking throughout the library she found a song she really knew she shouldn't play, but went to play it anyways.

But before she even hit the button, someone knocked on her window.

Looking out it, her eyes widened. There was her hanyou, smiling at her.

And he was soaked.

Great.

Opening the window with her mind, she let him in, and even a smile crossed her lips as she looked at him.

"Hey," he said as he landed on her floor the way he always did. "How are you doing?"

If she was able to jump at him, she would have. But getting up was still a little harder for her than she wanted to admit. So, forcing herself up gently, Kagome smiled as she looked him in the eyes, standing perfectly still for the first time in months.

"Can't you tell?" she said with her own classic smile on her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was standing on her own, and from what it looked like, she wasn't using her powers like she'd done a few too many times before hand.

But she must have been straining to stay up, because she fell only a second later.

Catching her at the last second, Inuyasha growled at her.

"Well, **that **was pretty stupid of you," he said shooting her with a look.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted at him.

"You heard me. You're still healing you idiot. And if you break your hip again it'll be months before your able to walk again. Do you seriously **want **to go through all of this bullshit twice?" he asked her as he set her on her bed.

Unfortunately, with him being soaking wet from the rain, Kagome hadn't realized she was wearing a white t-shirt.

With no bra on underneath.

Inuyasha flushed seeing a few too many body parts underneath her shirt now more or less exposed, and Kagome gasped as she covered herself. As the blush ran up both of their cheeks, Inuyasha headed into her closet, grabbed another shirt, thankfully a black one, and threw it at her.

"Put that on," he said quietly leaning into the clothes.

Kagome complied quickly, but found herself remembering something from when she had been captured those few months ago.

She had been completely naked when Inuyasha had rescued her. Why was he so scared now of even seeing her through a wet t-shirt?

Then she remembered how much he had been fighting inside himself, and why he had left her four days ago.

"All set," she said just above a whisper. And she could feel the awkwardness spreading over her once more as she looked at him.

As he looked at her, he smiled, and pulled something out of his pocket. Handing it to her as he sat on the floor. He could stay for a little while at least, everyone was safe as far as he had known earlier, and with the jewel shards here now, they wouldn't be attacked. So, maybe if he explained what was going on to Kagome, things would be a little easier on the both of them.

As she opened the handkerchief, her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

There was about twenty or so sacred jewel shards resting in her lap. Add those with the one's she already had and it must have been a little more than a quarter of the jewel. Looking at him she couldn't speak. But found her answers to her questions when he spoke.

"We found Naraku the other day and Kikyo broke the jewel like you did three years ago. After what happened to you, she's basically been hell bent on helping us. So, after it shattered, we… well, we didn't find these shards, they kinda floated back to where we were after Naraku disappeared," he said as he gently pulled on the chain holding the now bright red stone. "This pendant you gave me protected us somehow. And it used my strength to form a barrier around us when Naraku attacked. He seemed really scared of this thing. But it changed from black to red and hasn't gone back since."

Kagome stared at the stone around his neck in wonderment. And then looked at him.

Why had it changed like that? And why had it used his strength?

Looking at the fragments in her lap, Kagome willed the bottle over with her own jewel shards resting in it and poured them out. He must have brought these over so she could rebuild the jewel, and since Naraku could never come through the well, it was most likely the safest place for them.

Using her purification abilities, Kagome closed her eyes and willed the jewel to be whole once more. As she could feel the soft pink light surrounding her, she felt the peace and warmth forming in her hands, and the energy flowed throughout her fingertips strongly even after the light had disappeared.

Looking down now, she smiled as she held up the chunk of the Sacred Jewel now pulled back together. And Inuyasha smiled. They really had gotten a lot more than even he had thought possible.

After talking for a little while and Kagome insisting on charging his iPod for him, Inuyasha sat with her on the bed and watched a movie. He'd needed the relaxation somehow after the past few days without her, and now, seeing as the rain had stopped, he felt a pain in his chest.

Looking out the window, he sighed, he really needed to get back. Looking at Kagome with sad eyes, and wishing he never had to leave her alone again, he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Well, I need to head back. There's still a lot of other shards we're trying to get before Naraku does," he said as he made his way to the lock.

But before he was able to jump out of her window, Kagome grabbed his hand. Looking back to her, he sighed. He wasn't ready to leave her all alone again either. But what else could he really do? Naraku needed to be destroyed in order for them to be together, and with him in her time like this, nothing was getting done as far as he knew.

"Kagome…"

"I know you have to go. But just do one thing for me before you leave," she said as she pulled herself up once more.

Looking at her, Inuyasha watched as she looked at her computer, changing the song she was going to play before he showed up earlier to something else.

As the song started to slowly play, Kagome looked into his eyes, almost pleading. There was something there he knew he had been longing to see in her ocean blues for a while now. And that longing pulled him in.

"Dance with me," she said quietly as she walked into his arms.

As he stood there, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly. And as the lyrics started, he closed his eyes. Savoring the moment he and the love of his life were wrapped in the music that was so calm and serene.

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you,  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again_

The warmth of Kagome's body against his for once wasn't a threat. It was surprisingly peaceful. Holding her in his arms, Inuyasha listened to the song, rocking back and fourth lightly to the sound, and finding himself getting lost in the words.

You are the strength 

_That keeps me walking  
You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_

Turning up the volume slightly with her mind, Kagome smiled. This was the only song she had wanted to share with him in this short moment in time. They were together, but she wanted him to know, even though he was leaving her again, that it was okay. This song had been on her mind a lot lately, and she had a funny feeling that it really did suit them. Because everytime she thought of him, this was how she felt.

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?… yeah_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look down at the dark midnight of her hair, and found himself sighing. Kagome's scent was still the same, and as beautiful as ever. Even the sound of her breathing made him feel alive. He had noticed this song on his own iPod, but had never listened to it. But now, he knew why. It was a song he knew he could only listen to with her right in front of him. Just because he would miss her far too much to get through the entire thing.

_You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall_

Even with the song playing, Kagome wanted to cry. She didn't want him to leave again. But her friends also deserved their own revenge on Naraku. And without Inuyasha… she knew they didn't stand a chance. So, holding him as close as she could, Kagome trembled in his arms. Angry that fate had to be so cruel to them.

_  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Take me deeper now_

Inuyasha could smell her tears forming behind her shut eyes. And knew why she was so upset. He didn't want to leave either. But he knew what had to be done. It was the only way they could be together. So, even starting to shake himself with the powerful emotions he was feeling, Inuyasha held her to him even tighter, running his claws through her hair and shhing her lightly.

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?_

Even though she was about to cry, the song was right. Even though she knew everything could be better, right now, this was all they could do for each other. And that really was enough.

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this? _

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled as the tears poured down her face. Wiping at them lightly with his claws, he nuzzled her cheek, and felt his own eyes burning as se she whispered the next few lines to him.

_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything,  
Everything_

Kagome found saying the words over and over again in her strangled voice helped her some. Even as he started to spin her around, she couldn't help but sing lightly to him.

You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything, 

Inuyasha relished in the sound of her voice, and found it lovingly simple and kind of her to do this for him. He never wanted to ever leave her again. But he had to. He found himself saying the same things to her as she was to him. He may not have known the song, but these words he knew he would never forget. Just because she had sung them to him.

You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything, 

Looking in his eyes, Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. The golden orbs she loved so much were glowing with love once more. And even though the song was nearly over, she felt as though this moment was to last forever.

You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything,  
Everything 

Inuyasha leaned in, but stopped himself just in time. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to be marked. But now, looking in her eyes, he did the next best thing and kissed her forehead. As he wrapped her up in his arms once more, Inuyasha listened to her heartbeat that was against his own chest. And sighed knowing that he could at least stay in this short moment with her forever.

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this_

After his lips had pressed against her forehead, Kagome buried her face in his chest, trying her best just to be happy in the moment she had with him. But she found even with all the pain and misery they were stuck with, that she would never trade any of it away. This was how things were right now, and hopefully, they wouldn't be like this forever.

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?_

Inuyasha ran his claws up her spine, loving the way her skin felt on his fingertips. They had been dancing for a little while now, and even though he knew he would need to leave right afterwards, he was happy. Kagome was there, he was there, and nothing else could reach them in that instant. Everything was perfect. Even though the moment would end shortly, he still had it with her. And that's all he cared about. Looking at her in the eyes once more, Kagome smiled and said the last words to the song, and he found himself shaking his head.

_  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?_

As the song finally ended, Inuyasha pulled away from her slowly. The sad smile on his face told her that she had helped him cope with the loneliness of leaving her once more. And she knew she was okay now as well.

But as he grabbed his iPod and left, she crumbled to the ground and cried.

How much longer could her heart take this torture? And would it ever end?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay! There's Chapter 19 everyone!**

**Boy, this song was a PAIN!!!!**

**I had to fix it because every site I went to had it ALL WRONG!**

**Btw, it was Lifehouse- Everything**

**Grr, I am SO never fixing something like that ever again!**

**: P**

**Well, you all know I like my reviews, so let me know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	20. Chapter 20: Saving Shippo

_Chapter 20: Saving Shippo_

Only a week after seeing her, Inuyasha found that his last moment he had actually shared with Kagome was now his drive to find even more Jewel Shards. He had not slept in days, and Kikyo had followed him everywhere just to handle whatever he could find. Naraku had obviously not had any of his minions around anymore, because now they had about another quarter of the Sacred Jewel in their possession.

Miroku and Sango had taken Shippo back to Kaede's due to a cold. He had been coughing a lot for the past few days. And even though he really wasn't willing to admit it, Inuyasha was worried about the little guy.

Kagome had been taking care of him for so long now, that even without her around, he knew that Shippo was his responsibility now. He was in an odd way like a son or a little annoying brother to him, so now he was taking charge of things until Kagome could come back.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kikyo shouted as she readied her bow once more. "Another sacred jewel shard is coming this way. Be careful!"

He smirked as he cracked his knuckles once more. After placing his tiny headphones in his ears, Inuyasha waited for the demon with the shard to appear.

Turning on his iPod at the last second and pulling Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, Inuyasha allowed the hard and heavy rock song to focus him as the large snake demon tried to attack.

_Go!  
_

Lunging for it's throat, Inuyasha whipped the sword around in front of him. After dodging a frontal attack by the beast, he slid across the ground, using the sword as a shield as he went under the demon's spiked belly. As he stood up again, the grin on his face was only one most other demons would fear, but this one charged at him. 

_  
Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle_

Missing only by a few inches, Inuyasha jumped away as the demon's teeth closed in on him. At the last second, he managed to swing at the beast, which must have been at east fifty feet in length, and managed to nick it's scaly flesh. Causing a green blood to spill from it's side.

Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

Kikyo watched on in shock at his determination to kill this evil demon, and noticed the headphones once more in his ears and rolled her eyes. That was **not **music in her mind. Sitting down now, she watched from a safe distance with boredom written on her face. He was only playing with the large snake. And for Inuyasha, the game had only just begun.

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

As he forced himself to turn around suddenly, Inuyasha grinned as the beast came close to him. Holding his sword up at it's normal angle, he felt the fire rise in him as the beast bared his own fangs at him now for intruding on it's rampage.

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

Grinning at the snake as his teeth now showed behind his grey and green lips, Inuyasha hopped into the nearest tree and held a stance, waiting for the beast to attack him

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

When the snake finally took the bait, Inuyasha flashed his fangs menacingly at the creature as he dove underneath to the ground bellow, watching as the large snake already began to entangle himself in the large old oak tree. When the beast became snagged from the very bottom of it's tail did he hop onto another branch, egging him on by crooking his finger at him and smiling.

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

As the snake came close, Inuyasha hopped into another part of the tree, jumping from limb to limb faster than the demon could even keep up with him. When he reached the top, he looked back at the large snake and smiled.

He was winning.

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Without any warning, a branch or two snapped from the pressure of the long body entangled in the tree. Inuyasha felt his feet go out from under him as he began to fall. But caught a stray branch just before being in range of the snakes gapping open mouth. 

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Looking around suddenly to see if he had any leverage still on the creature, Inuyasha used his one arm on the branch to bring him back up. As his feet landed, he found that there was almost nowhere to go. The snake could have easily dived for him if he went down, and could even possibly snap at him if he tried going across the weak branches of the top of the tree. Looking at the beast as it snarled, drool oozing from it's teeth and causing acidic holes to form where it landed, he smiled as an idea came to mind.

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

Moving quickly, Inuyasha found a small footing were the beast could not reach him, as he tried to lunge for him once more, Inuyasha blasted him with the side of the blade, catching just by luck some of the very saliva that was so dangerous and smearing it across the top of the beasts forehead and eyes roughly. When the sacred jewel was exposed, Inuyasha went to rip it out of the forehead, but the beast pulled back suddenly, making him lose his balance.

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

As the sword fell to the ground as he was smashed into the large trunk of the tree, Inuyasha growled at the beast. As it went in for a final attack, aiming right for Inuyasha's throat, he dodged and ran down the tree.

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

The demon followed, and as Inuyasha dodged from branch to branch, another set fell not too far behind. Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha grabbed his sword after running to it, and turned around on a pivot, holding it right at the demon's forehead once more. Only this time, the large snake could not dodge him.

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Watching as the snake was only mere seconds away from being impaled on his sword, Inuyasha chuckled lightly. And without feeling the need to toy with the annoyance anymore, Inuyasha went in for the final blow.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

As the sword impaled the skull of the large snake, Inuyasha smirked as the jewel shard fell out and the beast slowly shrank away into nothingness. Obviously the creature had used all of it's strength and soul's power when it had come across the shard in the woods. But now, as Kikyo finally walked up to him as he sheathed his sword did he take his headphones off.

"I feel much better now," he said with an evil smile.

Rolling her eyes at him, Kikyo picked up the blackened shard, turning it back to it's original rosey pink shade instantly.

"I'm sure you do," she said dully to him. Even she was beginning to dislike his little toy from the future. Mainly because everytime he used it, all she ever heard was the same loud screaming on the ends of both of those tiny contraptions he stuck in his ears.

But it made him happy, and very focused. So she couldn't really complain.

"So, how many did we get so far today?" he asked as he wound up the strings and placed the tiny devise in his pocket.

"In total we have about seventeen. You already found your fourth today," she said as she counted them.

"Good, that's almost another quarter of the jewel if I'm correct then, right?" he asked as he moved a few of the trees large branches out of the way so they were back to having the open walkingarea's once more.

"Yes, but I think for now you should return to the village and rest. That snake almost had you for lunch a few times as I noticed. You need to keep your strength up if we are to defeat Naraku," she said matter of factly.

Rolling his eyes at her, Inuyasha cracked his neck a few times and followed her back to the village. 

Maybe she was right, even though he refused to admit it, he was a little tired. He hadn't slept in a few days, and even when he wasn't fighting, he was always practicing.

Jumping into the trees, Inuyasha followed her from above. If anyone even tried to steal the shards from her, he would be the first to notice. 

Looking back down at her, he couldn't help but wonder how Kagome was doing. It had been an entire week now.

He hoped she was doing alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the village, Inuyasha found himself feeling odd.

Something wasn't right, and by the looks of things around Kaede's hut, something very off was happening.

That's when it hit him, and he froze.

"Shippo…"

Rushing into the hut, the old woman was there, holding a cloth over the tiny young fox's head. When she looked at him, she sighed.

"It's pneumonia. And I have nothing to treat him with. All of the herbs I usually use for this illness have been used up this season. This doesn't look good, Inuyasha," she said as she wet the cloth once more.

This wasn't happening. Not to Shippo. He was suppose to be a demon. And demons never got ill.

That is… unless they were still young and weak. Their tiny bodies normally had weak immune systems, even his had when he had been younger. But this… this was a lot worse than anything that had ever happened to him as a child.

"Sister? What is going on here?" Kikyo said as she entered the hut.

Inuyasha could not hear what they were saying anymore, all he saw was the little boy that had always annoyed him slowly dying right before his eyes. And without the proper medicine, he most likely would not last another night.

As Shippo coughed hard into the blanket surrounding him, he looked up at Inuyasha weakly. With the sweat collecting and beading on his forehead once more, all the little fox did was smile at him.

"Hi… Inuyasha," he wheezed.

Getting down low to his eye level, Inuyasha could feel the stabs to his chest as he looked at him. Shippo **was** more like a son to him than he had ever realized. And now knowing that he hadn't exactly been the best parent to the child in the least, he found he truly was regretting the way he had treated him for so long. 

That is, until Miroku spoke to him.

"Inuyasha," he said calmly. "Would there be any type of medication in Kagome's time that could save him possibly? Is there anything like that in her world?"

As his head shot up and he looked to his friend, he nodded.

After spending so much time in the future, he **knew **that he could do something for Shippo now. If he went to Kagome's mother, maybe she could help him find a medicine quickly enough to save him.

As he got up and walked out of the hut, Inuyasha stopped and looked back at the little boy.

"I'll be back real soon," he said softly to him. "You're not dying on me, or your mother anytime soon, Shippo," he said to him as he turned to look at the others. "Keep him warm and try feeding him some type of herbal soup until I get back. I won't be gone long."

As he left the hut Inuyasha walked slowly through the village, he felt numb suddenly. And even though right now he knew he should be hurrying, he had a feeling someone was following him.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around. Kikyo was running to him. And way back in the day fifty three years ago, he would have been overjoyed to have her at his side like that. But he knew that whatever she wanted was strictly business right now, and his heart no longer belong to her anyways. And to be honest, he really didn't have the time to stand and wait.

"Here," she said placing a tin tan sack in his hands. "It's the jewel shards we found. Bring those back to Kagome while your over there. I can feel a strong demon presence descending on the village looking for the fragments. I and the others will keep it away from the village. But you need to hurry."

After looking at the tiny sack in his hands, he nodded at he and took of running. As the well came into his sight for the first time in a week, he jumped in and fell into the darkness.

As the blue light engulfed him, Inuyasha could feel his own patience running thin as he waited to reach the other side. Shippo's life was truly at steak right now. And without the proper medicine, he would surly die.

As he looked up now into the dark damp well house of the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha set his priorities in motion. Right now, Kagome would **have **to come second. Jumping high out of the dark stone and wooden hole, he opened the doors in a hurry as he ran to the house.

The clock was ticking, and he had no idea how long his,… his _son_ had before everything was too late.

He just hoped he didn't fail him. Because then, he would never forgive himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though she knew she shouldn't have been do it, Kagome walked down the stairs from the upstairs without holding onto the railing. Her hip was getting stronger and stronger everyday. And now that she no longer needed to hold onto things just to walk a few steps, this was very risky. Because if she fell, she really would be back at square one.

And then Inuyasha really would possibly kill her.

As she finally reached the last step, Kagome placed her hand on the railing and began to turn around to go back up. She had done this for the past few days anytime she had come home from therapy, and it seemed to be helping her everytime.

But as the front door swung open violently, making a loud reverse slamming sound as it hit the wall and split in two, Kagome turned around suddenly, and found herself smiling.

"Inu-"

"Kagome! Shippo's sick!" he said in a hurried and worried voice. "Kaede says it's pneumonia! I need to bring him some medicine now or he'll die!"

As the color left Kagome's skin completely, she fell to the ground in horrid shock. 

Without any warning, Norma came into the foyer suddenly, giving Inuyasha a steady glare as she noticed her front door was now split in half, but he ignored it and repeated his words to her.

"Shippo has pneumonia," he said now more calmly. "I need to get him some medicine or else he's going to die. His body's really weak from the illness. He doesn't have much time left." 

Even though she had never met her adopted grandson, Norma could feel the fear rising in her chest for Kagome's sake. She had taken the young child on as her own. And now to hear he was so ill, she must have been feeling the dread pulling her into the darkness by now.

Even the pink stone around her neck was starting to turn grey. And Norma knew that meant that Kagome was falling. Grabbing her car keys, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran out the door with him. Kagome stayed where she was, feeling the tears pulling on the backs of her eyes like needles would had had they really been there. 

Now she really felt angry for not being able to be there for her son. Shippo was most likely this sick because no one else ever really took care of him as well as she had. Sure, Sango and Miroku had always done their part for him, but they had never been able to sneak him vitamins in his sweets, tuck him in properly next to the fire and in their arms as she had, just to make sure he had never caught a cold, and… Inuyasha had never truly been kind to the little boy.

But for some odd reason, she now knew that those last thought's running through her head had really changed. The look in her hanyou's eyes when he had broken the news to her had been the same expression she had seen on his face when she had been in the ICU. And the pain in his eyes was something she thought she would only hold whenever he looked at her. But now he was focused on Shippo.

Looking down at the Sacred Jewel, Kagome gasped. It was almost a light grey now due to her emotions being so unstable. As she took it off before the jewel's power could corrupt she soul, she managed to move up the stairs once more and go into her room.

As she laid down to try and calm herself down, Kagome placed the normally pink stone on her nightstand and crawled into bed. Right now, she needed to stay clam.

Because right now, Shippo was the only person who was going to matter to her right now. And since Inuyasha was on his way with her mother to the drug store, all she could do was pray that her son would be okay.

After all, she couldn't do much of anything else but that. And since she wasn't allowed to go to the Feudal Era until she was in fact one hundred percent better, Kagome did he only thing she could.

Just sit, wait, and pray.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha held the large bag full of medicines Mrs. Higurashi had bought for him to bring back over to the Feudal Era, he began to tap his foot on the bottom of the metal beast impatiently. He needed to get back, now.

The fact that they had been at the store for almost an hour had driven him crazy. The pharmacist had been trying to tell him about all of the medications they were purchasing, but he knew Kaede would be able to figure them out without this old coot's information. And now, he was really too antsy to wait any longer. So, he had growled at the old man, and then they had been able to leave.

Pissing him off today of all days was not a good idea for anyone. Humans included. So, he had definitely let that old man know not to take up anymore of his time today.

Mainly because, he didn't have the time to wait.

As they pulled up to the shrine finally, Inuyasha handed Mrs. Higurashi the tiny satchel with the jewel shards inside and jumped up the stairs.

"Give that to Kagome and let her know I'll be back later tonight to tell her how Shippo is doing!" he shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared over the stone steps at the very top.

As he ran into the well house and jumped down, Inuyasha's heart was racing. What if he was too late? What if Shippo's illness was far worse than when he had left?

As the light finally began to fade just as quickly as it had engulfed him, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and began to run as fast as he could to the village. As it finally came into his sight, he prayed that Shippo was still alive. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to the little kit. 

Probably because he now understood how he really felt about the little annoying demon. And since he had almost been too late once before in his life to save someone, he was hoping even this time around that it didn't turn into a failure or even a nightmare scenario like before.

Rushing into the hut, Inuyasha looked at Kaede in hopes that everything was still okay. When she looked at the bag in his hands, her eye widened slightly as she looked back up at him.

"Is that the medicine?" she asked looking at the bag.

As he nodded and handed the bag to her, Inuyasha breathed harshly. His lungs were burning along with his legs and chest. But he had to know.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked between gasps.

As Kaede looked at the many bottles and began reading them, she smiled and began giving Shippo a few liquid medications that smelled horrible, yet seemed to slowly be helping. His coughing finally slowed down, and he was now no longer sweating so badly as he had been before. 

After Kaede had attended to him some more and everyone else had fallen asleep, Inuyasha had scooped Shippo up into his arms and watched over him. He was sleeping soundly, coughing every now and then, but it was no where near as bad as it had been before. 

As the hours wound down and night fell, Inuyasha kept the little boy in his arms to keep him warm. He was still sweating and breathing heavily. But it seemed his fever was finally starting to break.

"Inu- yasha?" his weak voice whispered. "Is- is that… you?"

Sighing and looking up at the top of the hut, saying a soundless thank you to whoever was up there watching over him, Inuyasha looked back down at the child in his arms and answered him kindly for once.

"Yes Shippo, it's me," he whispered. "How are you feeling little guy?"

As Shippo opened his eyes and smiled at him, and Inuyasha smiled as well.

"Still like crap, but I'll live," he said moving some of his sweat soaked hair away from his face, then back up at the hanyou. "And… I have you to thank for that."

Even though he tried to grunt, just to act like his old self, Inuyasha failed miserably and hugged the little boy lightly in his arms instead.

"If you **ever **scare me like that again, you won't have to worry about a cold killing you. I'll do it myself," he whispered with a slight arrogance to it that made Shippo laugh.

"I promise, I won't do this again. At least…not intentionally," he coughed lightly.

"Good, because you scared the living shit out of me and your mother," he said as he looked at him once more.

As Shippo went to answer him, he looked to him strangely.

"You were **that** worried about me?" he asked.

"Of course I was!" he nearly yelled. "I do have a heart Shippo. And I do in fact care a lot about you, just like your pain in the ass mother does."

The little demon boy was speechless now in his arms, and blinked a few times.

"This cold didn't seriously kill me did it?"

"Almost," Inuyasha said. " But you **are** alive. Why?"

"Inuyasha, you **do** realize what you **just** said to me, right?"

As he finally caught onto Shippo's confusion, Inuyasha smiled down at him like he had moments before, and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I told you I care about you. And I do. Even though you drive me crazy Shippo, you're in an odd way like a son to me."

Shippo could already feel his tears pulling at the backs of his eyes, and even though he wanted to be strong and not have Inuyasha take his words back, he couldn't help but cry. As he weakly clung to the front of Inuyasha's Kimono, he cried softly.

Inuyasha really did think of him as his father. Yeah, he wasn't at all like his birth father, but he was close enough. And that made Shippo happy.

Looking down at the little kit, Inuyasha's ears twitched rapidly for a few seconds back and fourth.

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asked pulling him away slightly. "Aw man, why are you crying?" he asked as his ears folded against his head.

As Shippo laughed lightly and began coughing once more. Inuyasha gently patted his back watched him intently.

"Hey? Shippo? Are you okay?" he asked him once more.

When he nodded and looked up at him, Inuyasha sighed and smiled at him once more. 

"Now, why were you crying little guy?"

Even though he almost did not want to answer him, he did. And Inuyasha smiled widely as he chuckled.

"I was just thinking… is it okay… if I call you my dad now?" he said looking at him almost scared.

Inuyasha picked him up so he was eye level with him now, and even though he knew Kagome would be asking him why on earth he was doing this, he knew at least now, he would have a real answer to give her.

Shippo was already like his son, so, why didn't he just break the ice and make that official for the little guy?

At least this way, he might listen to him a little bit better.

"Yeah… I think… that'll be okay Shippo," he said showing a little fang in his lop sided grin.

Without any warning, Shippo lunged at him and hugged him as fiercely as his weak little body possibly could. As Inuyasha slowly returned the embrace, Shippo began to cough once more, and Inuyasha pulled him away and gave him a stern look. 

"And as my first duty as your father, I'm going to tell you to get some more rest. Your mother will sit me for a month otherwise if you get sick again like that," he said winking at him.

As Shippo smiled back and nodded at him, Inuyasha placed him back in his bed finally after holding him for several hours straight. When the little boy finally fell back asleep soundly, Inuyasha gently brushed the wet hair away from his face and smiled.

It was amazing how many things had changed in only a few short months for him. First Kagome, then Kikyo, and now, even Shippo. He was starting to wonder if he was in for anymore surprises, but right now, he had to get to the future and at least tell Kagome that her… that _their_ son was okay.

Leaving the hut as quietly as he possibly could, Inuyasha slowly walked to the well at first, then, began to run to it. As it came within view in the darkness, Inuyasha grinned as he jumped high, and into the well. As time stopped shortly for him as the blue light engulfed him like it had so many times before, he sighed as he looked at the tiny pendant around his neck.

He had hoped that whatever this jem had done for Kagome would work the same for Shippo, but it had done nothing, not even glow for the little boy.

Whatever this stone was, Inuyasha really wanted to know. It was a very powerful object. And since it had saved Kagome's life twice already, he knew it was definitely an object he never wanted to lose.

As the light faded once more and he was encased in darkness, Inuyasha breathed in the smell of the future deeply, nearly coughing forgetting about some of the fumes that still bothered him on occasion when he came here. But he shook it off like he usually did, and used the ladder this time to get out of the well.

As he looked up to the house as he opened the door, he could see Kagome's light was still on in her room. She was still awake. And that was most likely due to the major scare today.

Walking slowly over to the base of the tree beneath her window, Inuyasha looked to the sky and smiled.

Shippo was going to be fine, and he had become a parent in an odd way. Now the only thing's he had left to do were defeat Naraku, and claim Kagome as his.

Jumping up into the tree to open her widow, he smiled.

He was getting closer to having his dreams come true. 

He just hoped, that nothing else bad would happen before they defeated the evil bastard. Because, after today, he knew he wasn't going to be going back tonight. 

He needed some peace.

And Kagome really was, the **only** person who could offer that to him now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whew! Well, I bet none of you were expecting THIS!**

**I worked myASS off on this chapter everyone! And I was working on Forgiveness as well, so that's why it took me so long to put this one up!**

**Well, it's about 9:30am right now, and I'm VERY tired.**

**Lol, well, I'll most likely write some more once I get some rest.**

**Just give me a day or two to recover.**

**Thank GOD I have the next 3 days off from work!**

**Reviews!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	21. Chapter 21: Consequence

**Hey Everyone!! Can I just say how sorry I am that it's taken me FOREVER to update?! Geez, I ended up working like a mad woman for the past month on overnights… and now I have to find a new job because I CAN'T even make my bills. Ahh, the lovely little things in life huh?**

**Well, I'm going to be working on this story until it's finished because I KNOW ALL OF YOU are waiting to see how it ends. And I have such a Kick I have been waiting to put into it that it's seriously only to be about ten more chapters until it's done.**

**Well, now I am seriously going to get back to work now that I have the time to. Hope you like what I have in store everyone!**

**Me**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 21: Consequence_

Waking up suddenly to the light tapping on her window, Kagome shot up and looked at Inuyasha on the other side of the glass.

Rushing to open it, Kagome used her mind to unlock the little metal bar and carefully stood as he entered the room. When she looked at the clock, she found she was surprised, it was well after midnight now. And Inuyasha looked tired standing before her.

"Hi," he said as he sighed and leaned against the window after he had shut it.

"How's Shippo?" she asked instantly. The worry in her voice was enough for Inuyasha to understand that this needed to be taken care of first.

"He's going to be fine," he said gently pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "I got there in time. But he needs to rest at least until tomorrow."

As she sighed and let her body sag into his, Kagome smiled as a few tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha had saved him, he had saved her son.

Now she loved him even more than she thought possible.

But as she wiped her eyes and looked up to him, she could feel the pull once more to kiss him as she looked into his golden eyes of sunset. But Inuyasha pulled away from her first, walked over to the closet, and sighed.

"It's getting harder for you too? Isn't it?" he asked her without looking at her. "Tell me honestly."

As she forced herself to sit on the bed, Kagome nodded once he looked at her.

Sighing as he realized that maybe staying in this time tonight was possibly not the best idea, Inuyasha began to walk towards the window. But she grabbed his arm and shook her head as she looked at him.

"You don't need to leave, Inuyasha. It may be hard on me, but I know how to lock my emotions away," she said showing a weak smile. "After all, I've done it for three years haven't I?"

Even though he knew she was right, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as though staying would cause her even more pain. Without any warning, Kagome sprung up, wobbled a little bit, and ran over to her TV.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something? Get in your pajama's and we'll just have some fun. I have a funny feeling you haven't slept in a while either just by looking at you," she said as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

Chuckling as he scratched at the back of his head, Inuyasha nodded at her. Maybe he could stay tonight. And possibly get his kimono washed in the morning. The amount of demon blood staining it was starting to make him nauseous.

As he walked into her closet and dug out his own set of clothes, Inuyasha closed the door and changed quickly. He had no idea what Kagome would possibly want to do at this time of night, and since they had to stay quiet so her mother wouldn't wake up, a movie was most likely not the best option.

Opening the door as he tied the string to his red and black plad fleece PJ's, Inuyasha scrambled over to her bed and pounced on it. Kagome giggled as she dropped a DVD case on the floor and landed on him with her own little pounce.

"You think you're stealing my bed huh?" she said slyly to him grinning.

As he nodded his head and caught her wrists in his hands, Inuyasha gave her a Cheshire cat grin as she fought his hold.

"Yup, I've been fighting big nasty demons all week long. I deserve a nice comfy bed for a change," he said as a stray strand of her hair tickled his nose. "You can have the floor this time around."

As her exaggerated jaw dropping and eye bulging made him laugh at her, Kagome took the opportunity to use her leg to dig into his thigh sharply. As he yelped at the instant pressure point of pain, Kagome twisted her arms around and crossed his over his chest.

As she slammed her body down on his, knowing full well if he wanted to all he would have to do is shove her to the floor, Kagome grinned at her slight victory.

But when his eyes locked onto hers, she felt her heart skip a beat. As he stared at her, Kagome forced herself to stay where she was unmoving. She knew if she kissed him even once, then she would either have to wait around six months before she went back to the past, or she would be carrying his scent while they were fighting Naraku.

And she would literally be his target once more.

Even though he knew what the consequences would be, Inuyasha found himself staring at one of the few scars on her body that showed over the top of her shirt.

She had gotten those scars because of him, her body had been destroyed, and he knew that it was all his fault. Yet, the hold on his minds rationale was beginning to slip. And the fact that she was on top of him was not helping matters any.

Turning his head violently to the side, he breathed deeply as Kagome crawled off his body and sat next to him. His arms and legs were shaking from all the restrain he was using on himself in that moment. She tried her best to soothe him by running her fingers through his hair and whispering to him, but nothing was truly helping him.

He wanted her more than anything. But right now truly was not the time or place. All they needed was to defeat Naraku and claim a few more shards, then, and **only** then could he be with her the way he wanted to.

"Inuyasha?" she asked him as he finally felt the control come back to him. "Are you okay?"

As he sat up, Inuyasha shook his head and blinked his eyes to clear his mind. When he looked to her, he smiled weakly as he nodded his head.

"I'll be okay," he said weakly to her. "Just make a deal with me. Until Naraku is dust, lets not get in that position again? I thought I was going to snap."

Even though she knew it wasn't the best move right now, Kagome giggled as she nodded her head.

"Okay, just don't try to steal my bed again and it's a deal."

Playfully, Inuyasha's ears drooped as he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"But, it's comfy."

"And having to force your body to chill out is as well I take it?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

As he screwed up his face, since she had nailed him once more with a good comeback, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked away from her.

"Feh… girls," he mumbled.

"Oh… grow up!" she said playfully as she looked over at her DVD player now and inserted the DVD of her choice.

"I thought we agreed for small tasks like that you wouldn't use your powers?" Inuyasha said dully as he noticed her remote flying over to them.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Kagome moved the pillows around on the bed and snuggled into his side comfortably. He was frozen in place for only a moment, but Inuyasha slowly relaxed as he wrapped his arm around her. It was odd that even though he knew touching her was a bad thing right now, this… this was okay.

It had been a while now since Inuyasha could truly just relax. Since everything that had happened, he couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to be able to feel comfortable again like this.

Kagome was by his side, watching the strange movie she had put on. But he knew she would fall asleep shortly. The air of exhaustion surrounding them both was telling him that they would both be out for the remainder of the night very shortly, and a part of him could not wait until the sleep consumed him as well.

Looking back on the past few weeks without her around, Inuyasha began to wonder how he had managed to do so much. Kagome had always been the one to find the shards and he would just be there to help destroy the demon who possessed it. Now, even though he had Kikyo's help, he still felt as though something had drastically changed within himself.

Maybe because now he no longer wished to become a full demon, it was easier for him to think of how to destroy Naraku. All he had ever wanted was for his foolish greedy dream to come true. And it had always been the cloud of his judgment. Even Kikyo had messed up his plans time and time again because, at the time, he had still felt something for her.

But now, as he looked down at Kagome, he could tell why his mind had cleared so much.

He had found his reason for life. And most likely his reason to finish this stupid fight with the evil bastard whom had harmed her. With everything that had happened in the past few months, Inuyasha really had grown into a much more mature, rational, and strong willed person. Everything was finally beginning to fall into place.

But now, sitting there and watching as the credits finally strolled over the screen, Inuyasha absently turned the TV off and pulled the blanket's over them. He looked at Kagome's sleeping form and found himself smiling.

As long as he was with her, he had every reason in the world to keep fighting and stay strong.

All he needed was a little bit more time. And then, he could be with her.

As he closed his eyes for the first time in weeks, Inuyasha smiled.

This little relaxation trip he had taken was just what he had needed. And he could only imagine what he was in for tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As her eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays began to penetrate her eyelids harshly, Kagome awoke feeling warm and safe.

Looking to the tan and well toned arm wrapped around her protectively, she smiled. Inuyasha really was still here.

And he was out cold. But she couldn't blame him, he looked like he hadn't slept since the last time he had been here, and possibly even longer than that. As she carefully got out of bed and walked over to her closet, Kagome pulled out her bathrobe and tip toed over to the door. He was still snoring peacefully as she shut the door behind her, but she knew by the circles still resting under his eyes that he would be.

She had never seen him this exhausted. So she only needed to guess once that he hadn't slept in weeks. Most likely he had been trying to find as many jewel shards as possible before Naraku could, and he had most likely not eaten very much either. So, today she was going to just be nice to him and make sure he ate as much as possible before he left once again.

Him leaving again… wow, that thought alone ripped her heart out. After a while she had gotten use to him not being here. But now that he was, she felt like she was being pulled into too many different directions.

When was this torture going to end?

Stepping into the shower, Kagome cleared her thoughts as she turned on her iPod Bose system she had bought only a few days before with her mind let it run on shuffle.

As the first song began to play, she was tempted to switch it to the next one, but begrudgingly, she let it play as the hot water scorched her skin.

_Can hold my breath only for a little while_

_'til reality starts sinking in  
once again I'm settling for second best_

_turn the pages skip to the end  
to where I swore that I would try_

_since the last time I crossed that line_

_in the back of my mind I know _

As she absently began to scrub away the sweat from the midnight heat, Kagome could feel her heart breaking as the words took her to another place in time. All the times Inuyasha had run to Kikyo instead of her. All of the pain and devastation that Naraku had caused him and even herself…

it only hurts when your eyes are open

_lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_it only hurts when that door gets open _

_dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

Running the small fluffy green ball over her scars on her chest, Kagome's finger's trembled as she felt the raised and distorted skin. The only reason Inuyasha had come forward with his feelings had been because of that one day she had gone back to the Feudal Era without him. It had set everything from their love for each other to him becoming so determined to kill Naraku in motion. What if that had never happened? She wondered. Would she still be living in silence of her emotions? Or would they still be where they were now? Waiting until the final battle to be together?

miles away promise from a burning bed

_two worlds should never collide  
one word would end it if you ever heard _

_tear the page out that reminds me  
when I swore that I'd be strong now _

_the next time has come and gone _

_well maybe I'm wrong I know_

Kagome wanted to rush these thought's from her mind as she looked down at her form. Minus the scars on her breasts, and arms that she could make out in the humid air around her, she felt as though if this had never happened, then Inuyasha might have never said anything to her about how he truly felt. 

it only hurts when your eyes are open

_lies get tossed and truth is spoken _

_it only hurts when that door gets open _

_dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

_'Maybe he might have still told you anyways, Kags. Just because of circumstance isn't Inuyasha's thing. You KNOW that." _Her mind dully noted as her eyes found another scar from Naraku, this one across her pelvis.

I know what your feeling

_it's hard to believe in someone, someone who's not there  
I know that your waiting _

_'cause love is worth saving _

_but only for so long, so long, so long_

Pressing her hands against the cool wet tile, Kagome felt the hot tears scorching her face as they mixed with the hot water pouring down on her. She really didn't know why Inuyasha had finally confessed. And it now bothered her. This really had been a bad choice of a song first thing in the morning. Crumbling to the bottom of the tub in a heap, she cried softly. Did it really take her nearly dying for Inuyasha to speak up? Or had it been something more?

I swore that I would try since the last time, the last time

Hearing a muffled sound from down the hall, Kagome went to stand up, but due to the water and soap combining at the base of the drain, she slipped and crashed harshly into the side of the tub. Pain assaulted her side as she cried out in pain.

it only hurts when your eyes are open

_lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_it only hurts when that door gets open _

_dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

_' Oh please, don't let me have broken my hip again…" _She pleaded a she gently prodded at the spot she had hit. Without any warning, she heard someone running down the hall.

it only hurts when your eyes are open

_lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_it only hurts when that door gets open _

_dreams are lost and hearts are broken…_

"Kagome?! Are you okay?!" Inuyasha said as he ripped the curtain back in worry.

"SIT!" she shrieked.

Within seconds, Inuyasha was face planted on the floor in his plad PJ bottoms and swearing under his breath.

As a new song started, Kagome peered over the edge of the tub at her disgruntled hanyou and smiled as she began to giggle at him. Wrapping her arms around the curve of the tub, she pushed her hair out of her face and at him.

"This isn't funny…," he muttered into the wet tile of the floor. "I was just worried because I heard you fall."

As he looked up at her from the floor, Kagome's heart felt the natural warmth it normally did whenever she was around him. And as the second song played, she felt the happiness return to her.

_We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you_

He should have known that that would have been her first instinct. But he couldn't stay mad at her either or. He was merely worried about her. As his ears twitched as he started listening to the song, Inuyasha gently ran his clawed fingers over her saturated face, smelling the light salt of her tears fading away on her skin.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly as he caressed her cheek.

No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

Kagome pressed her face into his palm as he looked at her intently. His eyes of sunset burning her with the worry radiating out of them.

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

"I was thinking about something stupid," she said quietly. Pressing her hand against his, feeling the warmth filling her skin on her face from his hand, she sighed. "I was thinking… if I had never gotten hurt, would you have told me that you loved me still?"_  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

Inuyasha was stunned. Would he have? Now that he thought about it, he found it hard to believe how far they had come in only a few short months. If Kagome had never gotten hurt and nearly died…

We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Without thinking it through, he gently pulled her face to his and kissed her for the third time. Not even caring that his scent was blending into her flesh for six months. He couldn't hold back the thought of denying her anymore. Couldn't stand the act that he'd even been able to hold himself back for this long. Her lips were wet and lush, just like he knew them to be. And the intoxicating scent of her freshly clean skin was driving him insane.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

She was beauty incarnate to him. And even as his hand brushed over the scars on the base of her neck, he didn't see them as ugliness to her features, but they had been his reason to take out Naraku as soon as possible. Because he had loved her far longer than he could really remember at this point, and he had planned on telling her anyways. Just… the events had caused him to say what he had felt for her a lot sooner than he thought he would is all.

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

Kagome felt dizzy from his kiss as she felt a wave of erotic power floating around her. She felt as though a blanket of protectiveness were coating her skin and seeping in deeper, making sure it stayed there forever. Not caring for the consequences, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Shutting the door with her mind. Kagome tried to run her wet fingers through his hair, but became tangled in the silver locks instantly.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Inuyasha growled as the taste of Kagome's tongue entered his mouth had she gently pulled on his hair. As her nails slightly bit into the back of his neck and head, he felt like he was flying. Pulling her up and out of the tub, he landed with her on his chest as she giggled lightly. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't help but want to kiss her again.

So, he did.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Kagome smiled against his lips as her eyes shut slowly. Even though she knew that this was not the best timing, she was happy to finally feel some of the love they shared for each other for so long out and in the open. As they kissed some more, Inuyasha pulled away from her, breathing heavily and cupped her face in his warm hands and smiled.  
_  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

"I would have told you even if you hadn't gotten hurt. Just because I knew how much I really do love you… You're all I want, Kagome. And I've felt that way for a long, long time now."

As the tears pooled in her eyes, Kagome smiled as she pressed her hand to his cheek. As he gently kissed it, he sighed and glared at her iPod as the song 'Animals' began to play.

"Wanna shut that thing off before we get ourselves into even **more** trouble here?" he said showing a fang filled smile.

Pressing the off button with her mind, Kagome sighed as the thought registered in her mind suddenly, and she felt weak.

"I can't go back until the jewel shard is complete and in my possession now huh?" she said as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes lightly.

Nodding his head slightly, Inuyasha sighed.

"Yup, we fucked up."

"I heard that, Inuyasha!" someone shouted from out in the hall and banged on the door violently.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he cringed underneath Kagome like a coward. As she laughed at him, she cradled his head in her arms as her mother continued to scream.

"Mom," she shouted. "It's too early to be yelling at him for swearing."

"Why is the door locked?"

"I shut it when he came in. I fell in the shower and the last thing I wanted was gramps or Souta to see me," she said hoping the lie would work.

"Oh… okay. Inuyasha, you better not be planning on DOING anything else but helping her stand up!" she shouted into the door as she walked away. "Ever heard of the Vet?! That's where you'll be mister if you decide to do ANYTHING else!"

As they heard Norma walk down the stairs, Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at her confused.

"What the hell is the Vet?"

"You really don't wanna know what she's talking about. Trust me," Kagome said as she tried to get off of him.

"If you say so," he said as he blushed seeing the swells of her breasts. "Umm, do you want me to shut my eyes? I don't think getting sat while I'm already down here will be a good thing."

Well, why bother. He'd seen her naked before. Standing up without answering him, she gently headed back into the shower and shut the curtain.

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded for a moment. She hadn't cared in the least. That was new for him.

"Inuyasha…," she said as she picked up the shampoo and squeezed it into her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Go and give my mother your Kimono. I have plans for us this afternoon and I know you still have some clean clothes in my room. If you want, use the downstairs shower since this one is almost completely cold water now," she said peering her suds filled head out to smile at him. "You need to relax today. So, I'm gonna give you a day of fun before you go back."

As she popped her head back in, Inuyasha smiled as he headed for the door.

Minus the fact that they had screwed up royally, maybe today was going to be a good day for him.

Then again, one good day with Kagome was always better than a thousand bad days without her. So, shutting the door, he headed to her room and found his Modern Era clothing and smiled as he walked down the stairs.

Today, he was going to be happy, no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay, lemme know what you thought. Only 9 more chapters to go ppl!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


End file.
